Thorns
by liahime
Summary: Most fairytales begin with a happy start, have perfect heroes to vanquish all evil, beautiful and starry eyed princesses waiting for their knight in shining armor to come save them... but not this one. A ryuki Sleeping Beauty
1. Prelude

Thorns- by liahime

**a b-day present for lady-snow! Originally a oneshot, but I liked this idea better... (plus I got stuck on the oneshot...) So, it's roses and fairytales and your b-day present in one! Happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: **Liahime truly does not own this, dear.

Long ago in a land far away from malls and traffic in general, was a kingdom, famous for its roses and ice covered mountains. Tourists were plentiful. The taxes weren't bad, the king wasn't cruel, and it was overall a content place. And once upon a time in that beautiful kingdom, a baby was born.

The kingdom was delighted. Their beautiful queen and their kind and noble king had finally produced a heir! National news networks camped out in front of the palace gates, waiting for a chance to get in. The invitations to the naming ceremony were sent.

Queen Rumiko sat at her desk, sipping a cappucino, petting one of the castle's many cats, and was supposedly filling out invitations. And of course, being the kingdom's top model/queen, she was extremely busy. Multitasking, even. She peered into her mirror and readjusted her makeup. She looked perfect as normal... Except one thing.

She screamed.

"I'm turning old!" She shrieked. She set her cappucino on the desk, on top of the invitations, and rushed off to consult with the Royal Dermatologist. She sprinted through the castle, slamming the door to the room. The cat was still in the room. Angry, the cat scratched at the door, creating huge claw marks in the door. After still not being able to get out, it decided to be as bratty as possible. It gouged the sofa with it's claws, bit the desk leg, and finally, walked over the invitations, swinging it's long, bushy tail, knocking over the coffee on the desk. The cat watched in fascination as the brown liquid pooled over the white paper.

But did it really care?

Of course not.

Several hours later, the coffee had dried up, and the invitations had to be sent before the mail truck arrived. Rain, snow, hail, ice, and dermatologist consulting queen could not force the postal delivery service to be late. Rumiko pushed a servant out of the castle with a bag of every letter she could stuff into the mail bag.

Two days later, the naming ceremony began. The kingdom waited with bated breath to see the new beautiful daughter, their future princess. Fairies from across the realm had gathered to bless the little girl, who was to be named Rika. And the kingdom came. There was a new gum named after the princess, a bridge, a type of chair- everywhere, there was something to do with the royal heir. Everyone who was _anyone _was there. It was the biggest event of the year, and to not be invited was a deeply offending insult. If a peasant from a town called Marshstump was there, and you were not...

"You were sure to get all the invitations done, dear?" The king whispered out of the side of his mouth as they waved to the crowd.

"I signed all the ones the royal scribes gave me..." Rumiko smiled at the cameras.

"Well then. If you're sure." The gates opened, and the people rushed in to see their new future ruler.

"I'm very sure. I rushed them all out right before the mail carriage arrived. I remember, I had just gotten my wrinkle de-wrinkled. I sent one of the pages out with it."

There was a huge commotion where the fairies had appeared. Fairies were rare in this part of the realm.

"And the fairies, darling? They are _extremely _fussy on manners."

"I handwrote those, and gave myself a hand cramp. Our little princess is already being a huge handful." She smiled down affectionately at the sleeping baby. "But she'll be worth it. Brave and noble like her father..."

"Beautiful like her mother... The princes will be lining up."

"With the same snoring as her father,"

"With her mother's own love of spending money...Remember when you were locked in the tower? 'Excuse me, sir knight, but could you pick up my mascara case? It's fallen on the ground!' " They almost fell into giggles, but they stood up straighter and bit their lips for the camera. The public, completely unfooled,smiled back up at their young king andqueen, full of joy.

"Darling, our baby girl is going to be perfectly blessed in every way."

And so she was. The fairies, 12 in all, blessed the little baby, making her about as perfect as they could. Some gifts weren't the best, but still quite good for being made up on the spot after a rival-no-longer-your-friend had stolen your gift idea.

"The gift of perfect, unblemished skin like..um... The snow on the very mountains!"

"Feet that will never stumble or trip."

"Hair as bright as the roses of the kingdom!"

"Unrivaled grace."

The mother was smiling delightedly. But her father looked worried. Would he be able to- well of course he would, but- would it be as happy to have a perfect child? One he'd never be able to teach? To watch grow?

Wind blew in from the north, bringing in the harsh chill of the mountain snow. Trees bent over, it was an unusually harsh wind for the season. Storm clouds gathered over the horizon, bunching together.

There was a huge puff of gray smoke, and as it cleared, whipped away by the winds, out came a fairy. She was not a normal fairy, opting for the... natural look. Ratty, uncombed hair filled with the remains of a spell, torn robes that were never mended. The thirteenth fairy strode into the room, waving a brown, stained invitation bearing the royal seal.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The cameras swiveled to face her. One's lense broke.

"I WAIT FOR THE INVITATION TO THE _BIGGEST_ SOCIAL GATHERING OF THE YEAR IN THE KINGDOM, AND WHAT DO I GET?" She angrily waved the invitation in the monarchs' faces. "A COFFEE STAINED INVITATION, IMPOSSIBLE TO READ!" She glared at them. "AND WHAT SHALL I GIVE YOU FOR ALL OF THIS?"

She paused for a moment, to think about what she would do, exactly.

"A HUGE SURPRISE, COMPLETELY UNEXPECTED! You will all wait in terror for me to return, and when I do return, you will weep with fear!" She cackled, and disappeared in another cloud of putrid smoke.

There was an awkward silence.

The fairy popped back out. "Now that I have you filled with heart-consuming fear, I have decided what I shall do." She waved her wand, a plume of ashy smog coming out of it. "I, the thirteenth fairy, have put a curse on the baby, that she will one day prick her finger on the thorn of one of the roses from her own home kingdom, and will die." She grinned, yellow stained teeth showing. "This way, you will wait, and will always regret the day you crossed a fairy."

The once sunny day was covered with thunderclouds, dark and forbidding. As if fighting it off, the sun weakly shone through for a moment, and then was gone. The sky wept.

The crowd had gone, murmuring their sympathy. Indoors, hidden from the rain, Rumiko sat by the crib, crying. Her husband stared out the window, watching the drops of water pool outside on the courtyard. Their daughter. Their perfect, fairy blessed daughter. Doomed to death from birth.

There was a timid knock at the door. "Am I late?" One of the fairies crept in. "I heard of your misfortune, your majesty. And..."

The king turned and glared at the fairy. "There will be no more _gifts, _thank you."

"Sir, begging your pardon, but I haven't given my gift yet..."

"Very well." He sat down heavily in the chair. He seemed so much older now, wrinkles of worry replacing the former smiling ones that had crinkled around his eyes. "Anything to help."

"Sir, I can't do much... But I can alter the gift, a tiny bit." The king looked up, surprised. "Your majesty, I can change the spell to something softer. Instead of dying, she will fall into an enchanted coma, instead of death. If the right person- who will have to be strong, to defeat it, but still, there must be one!- then that hero will be able to wake her up. Until then, she won't die or age, but be sleeping, falling out of time's pattern..."

The fairy hesitated before she lifted her wand. "That is... if you would like it to happen?"

The queen looked up, wrinkles forgotten. If only she couldstill be findinga wrinkle a huge thing anymore..."Madamefairy,whatever you do for our daughter, we will thank you for. Please... Save my baby."

The fairy still had second thoughts. "Your majesties, if this happens, when she falls asleep, she will not wake until she is found by the one who can defeat the spell. This may take years and years."

The queen and king looked at each other. The king spoke. "We are sure."

The fairy lifted her wand, and a rose colored glow surrounded the sleeping baby. She whispered something over the little girl, and looked up. "It is done, then. She will live." She curtsied and rushed out of the room. As soon as the door had closed behind her, the queen burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. The king tried to comfort her, but you could see it in his face that he didn't believe what he said at all.

The baby, sleeping, turned in her sleep, completely unaware of the way her life had changed in the hands of fate in a hour.


	2. One Rose Red

Thorns by liahime

One Rose Red:

Disclaimer that states liahime does not own Digimon is here. Only a wise person who is fit for their job is able to see it. Can you see it:

_After the good fairy had left, years ago, the King had ordered the beloved roses of the kingdom burned. Briar rose, tea rose, the tiniest bud- all were burned to ashes. And so the kingdom grew for seven years, barren of roses. Though the subjects of the King wished to have their roses back- for even the poorest can have a rose to call their own- they knew it was the best. And so- _

The little princess had never before seen a rose.

"No." The seven year old princess glared at the other girl.

Her mother swooped in to apologize. "I'm sorry, our little princess has been having a tiring day- I'm sure she wants to play with a charming girl like you, Priscilla dear." She smiled at the tearful girl.

"I don't. She's stupid."

Her mother gave up and went off to deal with something else.

Suddenly, the tearful girl pushed the glaring girl. "You are a brat, you know that?"

Off balance, the girl was about to fall, when an unseen force pushed her gracefully back up. The princess glared at the other, her pale skin only intensifying the glare. "And if I am?"

"Your daddy doesn't care about you at all. He hates you. That's why he never talks to you, you know that? My mommy says that you are just a burden on the kingdom. All that fairy magic wasted. A waste that EVERYONE hates." She sniffed snottily. "My father says I am a little bundle of joy from heaven. I don't need fairy gifts to be cute."

The flame haired princess jumped on the snotty one, punching her in the nose. "My father loves me, Priscilla. And you know what? You're a snotty little stuck up brat that colors outside of the lines!" She punched her one more time. "And I am right."

"Get off of me!"

The princess just punched her one more time. "So take it back."

Blood streamed from the snotty princess's nose. She started to cry. "NO!"

A strong pair of arms in blue velvetseparated them. The little princesses reacted differently. One cried. One glared up at the owner of the arms. Two sea blue eyes grinned back at the glaring princess. "My princess wild cat. Don't scratch more than you can handle."

"I was handling it perfectly before you came, boy."

"Whatever, wild cat."

The seven year old stomped on his foot. "I'm NOT wildcat, hero-boy."

"Then who are you?"

The girl glared at him. He grinned back.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Ryo Akiyama. I'm from the kingdom over there. Where Priscilla is from." He pointed west. "What's your name?"

"Rika. Rika Nonaka. And I was handling it."

"Of course."

"How old are you anyway? I'm already _seven_.Because I can handle my own business. I don't need the average pageboy who's trying to be a hero to help me. "

Priscilla decided that this was a really good time to leave.

"Wait. You're the princess Nonaka? The one with all the fairy gifts and all?"

"So?" Her eyes hardened again, ready to punch him in the nose too.

He bowed. "Nothing, my lady. I'm just the average pageboy who's being a hero."

There was silence.

He looked up from mid-bow. "You're not like other princesses, are you?"

And for the first time he had seen her, the girl grinned. "Nope."

There was shouting outside. "RYO!" His head turned, and then whipped back in place. He whispered to Rika. "I'm not supposed to be here... Help me hide, please? Quick?"

Rika hesitated, but the urgency in his voice made her rush and stuff him behind a huge potted plant. She stood in front of it innocently as a tall man ran into the room. "RYO!" A digimon ran behind him, trying to calm him down.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Sir, sir, I'm sure he's just off playing somewhere. He's so young, don't get angry."

They ran out of the room, and into the hall, the man still shouting.

Rika pulled the page out from behind the plant. "Explain yourself." She sat down on the floor, arms crossed. "If you're hiding from work, you should go back now. The kingdom and the king don't harbor criminals."

He grinned. "It's not work I have to do... it's something worse."

"Every person has their duty, and they need to fill it."

"Are you always this way? You sound like a grown up."

Rika lifted her chin proudly. "My daddy is the king, and he's devoted his life to serving justice." Her gaze dropped. "So he's always really busy...defending the kingdom, so that we can have a better life." She mumbled something. "But he never lives it..."

Another awkward silence, both not looking at each other.

Ryo stood up and pulled her up too. "You're right. I should go."

She brushed the dust off her dress. "You actually agree with me?"

"Yep!"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"

"No... But it makes sense, sorta..." With little kid randomness, he rolled up his sleeves. "Hey, wanna see a magic trick?"

"Magic? I thought that was impossible now. You're lying. Liar, liar! Pants on fire!"

"Am not! It's all over my kingdom. You don't know about it?"

"Hmph."

He sighed. "OK, then. Here goes." He concentrated, his forehead wrinkling in concentration. "Three...two...one.." A small puff of smoke came from his hands and suddenly, he was holding a small scarlet rose.

"I told you I could do it! See?" He waved the rose in the air.

Rika stared at his hands. "So even a page can do magic in your kingdom?"

"Well...um.. I'm not exactly a page..."

"Oh, you're a.. wizard's son? I read about them in books!"

"Um..uh... Here! Have this!" He held the rose out to her.

"What is it?" Rika held the rose carefully, avoiding the thorns. She was fascinated, but her seven year old pride wouldn't let her show it. "It's pretty... but I've never seen it before. Is it fake?"

"You don't know?" Now Ryo was amazed. "It's a rose. They're really common."

"I've seen them carved on the doors and stuff, but I thought it was just a random thing... Papa- my father said that there was no such thing."

"You've never seen ONE?"

"NO."

"That's so STRANGE!"

Rumiko rushed in to prevent another fight. "So, Rika darling! Have you made a charming new friend?" She smiled at the little boy. "Very handsome, isn't he? Dear, it's time for that new surprise we were talking about." She pulled Rika away, bubbling about a new dress that was just divine, darling. Rika looked back, the rose still in her hand. She waved at him with her free hand, and shouted back.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Rika was standing, her back to the wall. She didn't really want her mother to see the magical flower. She inched away from her mother, who was talking to the Royal Dressmaker about something white. And lacy. Turning the corner, she ran up to her room, past the guards and the knights standing around in the hallway. Shoving past the servants that had just gotten the portrait of the king to hang just right on its hook.

There was a loud, very unprincess-like slam from the tower bedroom.

The portrait fell to the ground.

Renamon, one of the palace's guardian Digimon, slipped out of the shadows. "Was that really neccessary, Rika?"

Rika was looking at the rose in her hand. "Yes."

Renamon sighed. "Then next time, please punch the girl when no one is watching you. Princess Priscilla was dripping blood onto the carpets, and it left a stain on the royal carpet."

Rika nodded. "OK... Renamon? Do these things actually exist in the real world?"

Renamon glanced at the red flower. "Yes."

"Then it must not be so bad, right?"

"Yes."

"But then..." Rika looked a bit confused. "Why is Daddy gone so much fighting?" Her eyes were hurt as she ran her finger along the stem of the rose. "Why?"

The door burst open. In burst the queen. And she was carrying _that thing _that was white and lacy.

"Rika darling, guess what? It's beautiful! Beautiful! It's perfect for you."

Rika looked at the thing. "Is it a tablecloth?"

"Of course not, dear. Try it on."

"Why would I wear something that looks like a tablecloth?"

"For heaven's sake darling, it's a dress. A designer dress."

"NO."

"Yes, darling."

"NO."

"Dear, you can either go to the ball in this beautiful dress or nothing."

Several moments later, a frustrated queen rushed off from the room, to consult the special forces of the palace..

Behind her, the portrait fell on the ground once more.

The special forces committee was not a force to be trifled lightly with. Consisting of one individual alone, it was the secret to the palace's perfect peace. The reason the kingdom had gotten so good at diplomacy. The queen's way to tip the scale in her favor. The perfect secret weapon.

And at this moment, the perfect secret weapon was sitting in her chambers, sipping hot tea and reflecting on the view from her window. Light streamed down onto her gray hair, and filled the room with golden panels of sun.

Rumiko rushed in, disturbing the perfect balance of the moment, coming in through the west door. "MOTHER!"

Another door slammed open, making the tea jump in the cup. "GRANDMA!"

They both looked at each other and then started to talk as fast as they could, spilling their side of the story to her.

"SHE WANTS ME TO WEAR A TABLECLOTH!"

"YOUR GRANDCHILD WON'T WEAR THE DRESS! AND SHE'S BEING COMPLETELY UNREASONABLE ABOUT IT-"

"TABLECLOTHS ARE FOR TABLES!"

"It's SO BEAUTIFUL! BUT WILL SHE WEAR IT?"

"TABLES TABLES TABLES THAT WEAR DRESSES WEAR THOSE THINGS!"

"CONVINCE HER!" Rumiko screamed over her daughter.

"TELL HER ONLY SNOBS LIKE PRISCILLA WEAR THOSE THINGS." Rika glared at the dress.

The older woman stood up, setting her teacup down with a hard clack.

"Enough."

They fell silent. She frowned at both of them. "I have decided what we will do. Rika, you will wear a dress of your mother's choice."

Rumiko smiled triumphantly.

"But you will pick three dresses for her to pick from."

Both sniffed, tilting their head to the same angle. "Fine." They turned around and walked out of the room, arguing again... But that was normal.

Another day in work of the secret forces of the palace. Seiko sat down and sipped her tea.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:  
darling wonderful people! > this is not going as smoothly as I hoped... but who cares! it will get better, I promise. But I really really REALLY wanted to write Rika as a seven year old to try it out...I made her sound like my cuz who was in my room while I was typing...hope this is better than the first chap... IT WILL GET BETTER! PROMISE! ( i hope..) and if Rumiko's dear mother is not Seiko, I'm sorry... I know it started with S... but I wasn't completely sure.**

**thank you dear reviewers:**

**lady-snow: glad you like this... hope you had a great b-day  
GTKari-123: hehe.. thanks for reading!  
Crystal Luna Starr: Good idea.. I think I'll use it.. but it might turn out weird after it goes through my brain...  
Dolce Saito: nope not finished yet... please read more and review!  
and to my dear friend kau-sama, my evil editor who tries to edit, but I won't let her (ever!) : hahaha.. i'm posting this but you will never see a RD at all! buahahaha..**

**liahime is obsessed with getting reviews, so please do read and review it all! thank you thank you thank you everyone. If this chapter is weird-ish, it's cuz I wrote it all under the influence of Tylenol and was hyper-tired and very strange...but...thank you for reading! ****  
**


	3. Two Rose Gold

Thorns by liahime:

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sleeping Beauty (even though I am messing up the story..) And I don't own Digimon.

Two Rose Gold:

In burst the King of the Middle Kingdom, ready to bid his darling and only daughter farewell before he left for a border war with a barbarian horde.

"RIKA." He was steaming.

She met his glare. "FATHER."

He glared down at her. "You punched the West Kingdom's daughter."

"What! When?"

"YOU should remember, daughter."

"THAT was maybe five years ago, father."

"The West Kingdom brought it up TODAY."

"She called me a brat."

"_You_ just gave me a month of work extra."

"If I remember, she called me a brat that you detested. Is this true? Are we not supposed to defend our good reputation as much as possible."

They stood glaring at each other for a moment. Cold blue eyes and fiery purple eyes. Neither seemed liked they were going to give up soon. The king took several deep recommended breaths from the Royal Physician to slow down his blood pressure. He cleared his mind of all angry thoughts, as the Royal Psychologist and Child Raiser had advised.

Then he saw Rika staring back at him, obviously not listening, but of all things, reading her history textbook and working on her homework.

He sat down on the bed, scowling. He slammed the textbook shut. "Those eyes. Daughter, you have the most annoying eyes. They just stare at you endlessly, coldly. You're supposed to be a princess. Not a little barbaric ruffian. Go learn from your mother. _She _was the perfect princess, is the perfect queen." He glanced at the barbaric ruffian. "Wipe that unladylike look off your face. You look like a piece of ice. Princesses are to be warm and friendly, caring to all and-"

"The expression's from you." Rika had stopped paying attention to the destruction of the Yellow Citadel, trying very hard not to scream at her father.

The king pretended not to have heard. When he was mad- which was rare- he didn't stop being mad for quite a long time. "And your chest! It's so flat for a girl of your age. One might think you a boy, especially with the way you act. Talk to your mother and ask her for help with that kind of thing. Have a mother-daughter moment. And also, Rika, it's high time for you to be married."

He glanced at what he thought would be a daughter hanging on his every word, full of polite energy and radiating obedience.

Did he see this?

Of course not.

Several seconds and two shouted sentences on the lines of tower confinement for a month and the key turning in the lock, the portrait hanging outside of the wall fell on the ground again.

Rika sighed and looked out the window. Wisteria brushed the glass like velvet, hanging gently around the window. She opened the window, saw her father below and spit. He looked up just as she ducked down. As he walked off to join his army, she looked at the huge vines climbing the tower. No one was looking at her...

With the king out on another border war, the training grounds for the knights was completely deserted of anyone over the rank of a squire. Just the average knight-wannabes and the occasional junior-hero-in-training, swinging their blunted swords around and boasting in the summer sun. And though this was the umpteenth time that she had come here, she was taking just as much caution as she had the first time. She didn't need to, there was Renamon, following behind in the shadows every step of the way. But then again, where was the fun in that?.

Crouching behind a huge water barrel, she darted to the abandoned horse stables. Rush around the blacksmith's old anvil. Wait until the coast is clear, and then sprint to the old office with the faded label reading Saruwatari. She barged in.

An old man was there, waiting for her. "You're late, girl."

"I had to climb down the vines."

"Do I need to know?"

"No." She glared at him.

"Insubordination in the ranks." He tapped her on the head. "Never to your commanding officer. How do you expect to do anything besides wear silk and ride little white ponies for the rest of your life if you can't follow the rules? If you can't do it, you don't deserve it. Why I teach you is a mystery, a mystery. You're a _girl_. A little girl-child who is late and makes excuses." He looked solemnly at her, and then grinned.

"But you're fine, princess. You can beat anyone of those spoiled whining prince-brats any day of the week. That's why I train you... I don't have to worry about hurting your precious manicure or crushing your royal velvet." He paused to look at the clock. "You know, there just might be a tournament starting in two minutes, one that you may just have been training for all of last month."

There was silence. And then none.

"CRAP. I AM LATE!"

The final entry to the kingdom's current tournament burst out of the office.

She made it. Barely, but she made it. Hair tucked up into the helmet. Face completely calm. Registered as Saruwatari Tai of the Middle Kingdom, the long lost nephew of her- or really, his- training master.

"You OK?" He whispered to his favorite pupil.

"Never been better."

"You don't look better... Did something happen today?"

"No."

The herald-in-training played a few sour notes, and then the right fanfare. He opened up the scroll, and cleared his throat. "In here which that the royal heroes, knights, and champions in training, have gathered here to show their mighty prowess and skills to the audience and to show the strength of their kingdom's upcoming warriors." The herald lost his place for a moment, and quickly scanned the paper. "And um, er.. We will begin the tournament now, everyone. First up is the prince Akito of South Kingdom and Raiju, son of Sir Ryu of East Kingdom."

"You're _sure _your nerves aren't messed up, Rika?"

"I'm fine. Completely perfect."

"You look worried."

She raised one eyebrow. "No... just that this will be too easy."

He grinned at her. "We'll talk after. Go up and win."

On the field, Raiju had won. He moved up the ladder system. Akito sulked.

"Next up!"

Princes, squires, the sons of lords and a princess moved up and down the ladder system, trying to prove their kingdom's glory. East kingdom's future heroes in their dawn orange with huge swords, battling the rival West Kingdom's sea blue cloaked young champions. Southern green and Northern silver armored warriors. Middle kingdom, in white- the princess held her own, her teacher decided. She was already getting a second glance from the other kingdoms' weapon masters.

_She's a natural with that sword... It's a pity she was born a girl- a princess. Thanks to my brilliant teaching talent, and her natural ability... She whipped the last prince. _

_Such a waste of talent, to stifle in silk and parasols..._

He sighed and pretended to listen to the Minister of Sword Shining talk about polishes. Some things, he decided, just can't be helped.

The final contestants were chosen out of the huge amount of people that came in. Those who didn't care for the art of battle had long dropped out, refining it to the best of the best. The current champion from last year- a thirteen year old prince from the West kingdom. He looked completely sure he would win, sipping iced water and leaning back in his chair. He was laughing with his friends, throwing a towel at someone... Rika sat alone, also one of the final contestants, trying to calm down. Her father's words echoed again and again in her head, ruining whatever peace of mind she had.

_Those eyes. Daughter, you have the most annoying eyes. They just stare at you endlessly, coldly. You're supposed to be a princess. Not a little barbaric ruffian_.

She frowned and started to polish the sword, rubbing it with a rag until it shone. It glinted in the sun, and she kept rubbing.

_Wipe that unladylike look off your face. You look like a piece of ice. _Princesses _are to be warm and friendly. And your chest! It's so flat for a girl of your age. One might think you a boy, especially with the way you act. _

_Too bad father... the entire realm of k ingdoms thinks of me as a boy. _She polished the sword faster, pressing harder and harder. _A boy who just got into the tournament's top ten._

The annoying little voice in her head piped up. _Don't you wish he was here to see you?_

"No." Rika's hand hurt, but she kept polishing the sword. It was strange how it hurt... it never had before... Someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her stop in surprise.

"Um... You're Sarawatari Tai, right? From Middle kingdom? I'm Ryo. From West. Your sword is shiny enough... you might want to stop now." He pointed at her hand, where the scratches were starting to open. "Your uncle might not be that excited to see that, you know."

"I'm your competition. You're not supposed to help."

He grinned at her, as if he had known her for years. "I need the competition. Last year was too easy." There _was _something familiar about him, but she just couldn't remember it.

"So you're the latest hero boy from the west." Another boy had muscled his way through the crowd. "You're going down."

"No, you are."

"You."

"You."

Rika looked at her bored looking teacher, wondering why boys were so thick headed. Of course, she didn't say a thing. She _was _a boy now, wasn't she? Still...

A shadow fell over her. She turned. Another boy was probably there to join the "you're going down" fest.

A girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the oddest look in her eyes was staring at her.

"You're new, aren't you?" She smiled at Rika.

"Um... yeah."

"I'm Princess Priscilla. From West kingdom. What's your name?" She leaned forward and cooed.

Inside the helmet, Rika was in complete shock. _Priscilla. _Priscilla from the West kingdom. The same Priscilla that had gotten her in tower confinement for the next month today. The Priscilla that had called her a brat. The same Priscilla that was very obviously trying to flirt with her, oblivious to just who this was.

And Rika, with all the patience she had used up that day, was not happy. So she did the first thing that she could think of.

She punched Priscilla in the nose. Again.

The two boys stared at her in shock. Priscilla held her nose in shock and pain. It wasn't bleeding, you can't punch very hard when you're holding a sword in your right hand and a rag in the other. It was just red, and shinier than normal. Her makeup had flaked off, and had wiped onto Rika's glove.

Rika felt very awkward at this moment. Apparently, guys don't punch girls.

Ryo spoke up first. "Um.."

Priscilla screamed. "THAT BARBARIAN PUNCHED ME IN THE NOSE!" She hit Ryo in the arm with her fan. "GO PUNISH HER!"

Rika lowered her voice as low as it could possibly go, and coughed. "Uh.. Sorry." There wasn't much more to say.

The trumpet sounded, announcing the final matches. Priscilla glared at her. "You are such a brat."

Rika ran off. There was no time to argue with the princesses of West kingdom. She had a tournament to win.

Saruwatari-sensei stood behind her, getting her ready. "The west-kingdom boy, he's good. He can fight with both hands equally. He likes to start with his right hand and then switch with his left to throw people off balance. And remember to keep control of your weak side." He sniffed. "My own little nephew, growing up."

A rival teacher laughed. "Emotional, Saruwatari?" He was glaring while he laughed.

"Not really, Kon." He glared back and smiled just as wide. He whispered to Rika. "That's Kon of West kingdom. The best teacher in the world after me. His horrible, horrible student is that boy. So don't let him win or he'll rub my nose in it. His student won last year."

Rika nodded. She didn't feel nervous a few minutes ago, but now that she was here, actually about to start... She understood cold sweats. She glanced at Priscilla, sitting under a huge umbrella as the sun baked down, eating a candy.

Isn't life so completely fair?

Renamon slipped out of the shadows to check on the nervous young princess. "You might want to imagine the person you're fighting as your worst enemy." Just as quickly as she came in, she faded back into the shadows, leaving Rika alone with this advice.

The trumpets sounded. She was up.

"OK. Worst enemy. Got it." She breathed in and entered the silent ring.

Ryo Akiyama, once smiling, was staring her down as soon as she came in. Cold eyes. Emotionless eyes were looking down hard at her, from the audience. From her opponent, the one thing in between her and victory. She stared back at him.

The final match. Renamon's words echoed back. _Pretend that you are fighting your worst enemy._

Worst enemy... She couldn't count Priscilla... she had seen her twice in her life... Her mother and the dress fights weren't the same level as enemy. As she thought about it, circling her opponent, waiting for the right moment, she decided. Her anger boiled down to one thing, one person.

Her father.

_No hard feelings, _she thought, as she rushed towards him, starting the battle. _You're just in the wrong situation at the wrong time. _She gave him her father's face, scowling at her.

He blocked the sword's swing and lunged forward_. Those eyes. Daughter, you have the most annoying eyes. _She stepped aside and hit the boy with her father's face in the side. He leaped back up, surprised, and continued.

"You fight like a girl, Saruwatari."

Rika was unoffended until it sunk in what the guy meant. "You fight like a _princess_, Akiyama."

He looked even more offended. Then he grinned, slowly trying to trick her blade into slacking down, creating an opening. "There's this one princess I knew, who fought better than you."

"Oh really." She doubted it.

"Her name was Rika... She punched the girl you did, just as hard. You must really hate her for some reason. Priscilla's not that bad when you get to know her." His sword tip was circling, ready to hit any moment.

"Did you by any chance... call her Wildcat?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know her?"

"Yeah.. She's very-" She searched for a word that some guy would say. "Unique."

"Hm... yeah. She was different from most princesses. Never seen magic. Roses. Strange girl... very tomboy."

Rika was boiling inside her armor, and ready to hit him just for being him. She didn't need to imagine him as her worst enemy. She didn't _want _to be a Priscilla-like princess wearing lace tablecloths everywhere, but there was a point where she was a _female_. Not a male.

She swung out hard, knocking him off balance. Cutting at him again, she pushed him to the ground. He moved aside, and got up.

"I take that back. No girl can fight like that. You are undeniably a guy."

Rika hit him again, still annoyed. "Would you _stop _with the gender thing?" She swung her sword up to block his, the metal clashing together. His sword point whipped up to her chin.

"No."

She pushed her sword up to knock his away, and started to fall backwards. As if invisible hands pushed her up, she fell forward, coming back to balance. As if nothing had happened, she continued blocking and attacking. Almost as if this happened everyday.

Almost as if Saruwatari Tai had a fairy gift... But those were impossible. Fairies had been outlawed since the birth of the princess. Impossible. The judges shook their heads, and continued to watch.

The battle crescendoed, sword ringing on sword. Exhausted, both were breathing hard. The battle was ending, and no one was sure who would win. Muscles aching, armor dented, Rika put her strength into one last attack. She swung at Ryo once, twice, going faster and faster, exhausting herself, driving him back. The pain in her arms grew, her hands had started to bleed from holding the sword so hard, scratches opening wider.

He stepped back, blocking every swing, and stumbled over a small rock on the ground. Unlike his opponent, he didn't come back up. He tripped backwards. Rika's sword was ready to hit when-

Renamon silently came up behind an exhausted Rika. "Something happened at the palace. You need to go back. It's urgent."

Urgent- more urgent than winning the tournament was rare. Dropping her sword, she ran out of the ring, sprinting to the castle, Renamon close by.

Ryo got back up and chased after her. The judges were buzzing. Did this count as forfeit? Or had this Saruwatari won? And where was the other boy?

Rika tossed her helmet aside, throwing it by the door of the office. Her hair had come out, and shone flame bright in the sun as she rushed to the palace to see what was that urgent.

Close behind her was Akiyama Ryo, carrying his sword and panting. Just as he had caught up, he saw a long strand of red hair come out of the helmet, and then an abundant flame of hair come up, much longer than the average guy's.

He stopped to catch his breath. Long hair. The guy he had been fighting was a princess? A _princess_ was _that _good? There was no way. His eyes were playing tricks on him.

She kept running, worried to the palace, not knowing about the boy watching her run all the way.

And when she got to the palace and found out the news, if she had known, she wouldn't really care.

* * *

**DigiChick: Hey! Yay! I love getting bribed...** **But if Ryo is a prince or not... You just have to keep reading! (haha, it's just that I haven't decided yet..)**

**GTKari-123**: **You looked at my profile! thanks very much for reviewing! Glad you liked it!**

**Strawberry'd: You saw my profile too! Good job! Glad you liked it.. (and yeah, I COMPLETELY understand about the korean dramas..)**

**Crystal Luna Starr: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the tablecloth part.. But if you want to know more about sleeping beauty, this isn't the best thing to read... hehe.. I'm adding a lot more to it.**

**Jhon 117: Thank you for reviewing! Very happy you liked it.**

**Dolce Saito: Yay! A guaranteed reviewer! Please go review NOW! Thank you thank you!**

**corruptedgoddess: This isn't like the disney movie... but I'm happy you liked it. If you do fanart, please show me!**

**shadowcat: Nope, Priscilla is just my random OC. Sorry it took forever to update**

**and (sigh) kau-sama: thank you for being so patient! I AM VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU AND EVERYONE WAIT!**

**authoress comment!**

**SHORT AUTHORESS COMMENT! I HAVE MY COMPUTER CURFEW AND I AM OVER IT RIGHT NOW... Thank you everyone for reviewing and waiting so patiently.. I am sorry this chapter is a bit messed up too, but I wanted to try this out. Please tell me if you want a rewrite of it, OK? This isn't like the original Sleeping Beauty at all, but I never really got it as a little kid.. Wouldn't dust and spiders fall on her? And then a guy comes up and kisses her because she's pretty? And they immediately get married? sigh.. I never got love at first sight..**

**But then again, I was a strange kid..**


	4. Three Rose White

Thorns by liahime

Three Rose White-dedicated to Dolce Saito! Happy birthday!

Disclaimer: At the moment, liahime doesn't own Digimon.

Rika rushed into the palace, knocking over three maids, two laundry baskets, and a very ancient duke as she sprinted down the castle corridor. She rushed to the throne room, up the flights of stairs and through the endless maze of halls. What had happened that was that urgent? She reached the throne room corridor, and by now, most of the servants knew to stay out of her way. She stretched to grab the handle to the door and-

She bumped into a large tower of pink lace.

"Darling NIECE! I haven't seen you for ages!" The tower of lace grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled her along. "You look like a boy in that. Swords are not fashionable, dear."

Rika tried to loosen her aunt's vice-like grip from her hand. "Look, aunt-"

"I'm your Auntie Lilian, darling. Please, call me Auntie Lili." She looked down at Rika, face barely showing under a thick coat of makeup. "And don't look directly at my skin, it is horrible for it, you know."

"Aunt Lilian. I really need to go NOW."

"Hon, don't even _think _about waving that sword. You are a mess." She tightened her vise-like grip around Rika's wrist. "Now lets get you fixed up."

"I need to go find out what happened! NOW!" She twisted out of the grip just to get caught again.

"None of my nieces look like this to stay in a palace, dear. Honestly, a princess of all people, looking like a common serf..." Chattering on cheerfully, she dragged a protesting Rika away from the door of the throne room.

Thirty minutes later, Rika emerged completely mud free, sword less and very, very impatient. Her "Auntie Lili" walked out triumphantly behind her. "No more running, now, Rika... Maybe we should go over this again?"

Rika took off before she could say another word, and got close to the door of the throne room once more. The door was tightly closed. She stopped before pulling them open, and stayed bent over, out of breath. Her aunt caught up with her, shaking her head.

"Corsets are meant to keep you ladylike, dear."

"I CAN'T BREATHE IN THIS THING!"

"No shouting either."

Rika pushed open the door, and ignored her aunt.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

Her mother looked up from the table. "You will be so delighted, darling! Your Auntie Lili and your father have a surprise for you!"

Auntie Lili looked very proud of herself. Rika felt worried. "The surprise is..."

"Oh, it's just that you're engaged. To a handsome prince from the East kingdom."

"WHAT?"

"Dear, you're in shock, aren't you... Happy shock! Your father already approved."

"You engaged me to a guy without telling me!"

"Well yes..."

"What's his name?"

'I knew, you'd take this well, darling! His name is.. It starts with a 'T', I'm sure... I'm not completely clear. You'll find it out tonight, anyway."

"Oh dear..." Auntie Lili murmured. "She doesn't look too happy about it. Maybe we shouldn't tell her the next part, Rumiko."

"Nonsense, Lili. Rika, in honor of the engagement, we're announcing it at the ball today when your father gets back! So please run to your chambers for the fittings."

"MOTHER!"

"Oh, and your Auntie will give you princess lessons. She tells me you've been fencing! Dear, please stick to only boiled water from now on, no strange water. Fencing is not done by princesses."

"I'm a princess. I fence."

"Well, it's not done by _proper _princesses. Now please run along."

An hour later, a seething Rika stomped out of the room, and ran up the flights of stair until she reached her room. The seamstress was already there waiting, needle impatiently tapping.

"You're not a pink person, are you?"

Rika made a small, non commited sounds in the back of her throat.

"No, you're not." The seamstress sighed. "Oh well. I hear you're engaged. Are you happy? You're lucky to find true love so early.."

"I don't know the guy. My mother forgot his name already. I'm engaged to a prince, and like all princes, he is stupid."

"But the prince from East kingdom, he isn't that bad, is he? I heard he's handsome, kind.."

"And probably empty headed, can't fence..."

"He saved a bird once, when it fell on the road."

"And then he ate it, didn't he."

"No! Of course not.. It was a tiny canary, and he gave it back to the girl who-" The seamstress blushed, and stopped. "Just my ramblings, highness."

"You should marry a prince instead. You seem to like them.."

"What! I couldn't marry a prince."

"Oh yes you can. I declare that you can go and marry any prince you feel like marrying in place of me. We're done, then." Rika got off the stool she was standing on and quickly walked out the door.

A few seconds later, she was back, with her aunt standing guard over the door. "Now, seamstress, I want my niece to wear white." She smiled at Rika. "You're too young to wear black, so I want no complaints."

"I don't even _want _to go the ball at all."

"Your father demands it, Rika. And if you argue with him, you argue with one very stressed out king."

"I am _not _going."

Rika's aunt turned to the seamstress.. "White silk, and make her look beautiful, seamstress. Depending on your work, you may end up with my gown too. Make this good, and make it fast. The ball is in two hours." She swept out the door.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Sorry about her."

The seamstress just smiled. "No problem, she's nicer than most. In my old kingdom, if we didn't get things right, we'd get-" She stopped herself. "You're not interested in a servant's talk. I'm sorry."

Rika frowned as a model for the dress was pinned around her. "Don't make the skirt that wide. No, I don't really mind. In case you haven't noticed... I'm not like normal princesses. If you want to talk to someone who loves flowers and butterflies and dancing with the prince, stop talking.."

The seamstress grinned. "I'm Jeri, princess. We're gonna be great friends, I know it!" She bubbled on, cheerfully trying to cheer the princess up, the whole time trying to convince her that the dress would look more beautiful if she added much more lace.

And so began the friendship between the princess and the seamstress.

At the ball, everything sparkled in the fading sunlight. Roses blossomed and spilled over terraces, champagne bubbled in crystal cups. A waltz came from the orchestra, violins swaying. The last rays of the sunset fell over the happy queen and her stressed husband. She said something, and made him laugh, deep and long. Everywhere you looked was happiness. A late butterfly floated by the dancing nobles.

Except for Rika.

Frankly, it reminded her of a penguin enclosure. And there was her aunt, the evil penguin, flirting with some count. Her mother, the Queen penguin, and her father, the King penguin, perched on their penguin thrones. White and black. Zebras. Penguins. And guess who she was? The penguin princess.

She hated this.

Standing behind one of the huge ice sculptures, she sipped a cup of punch and wished that Jeri had made the skirt less... princess-y. It was too much, she decided, to ask her to be Princess Penguin at her father and mother's ball _and _to have her engagement announced on the same day. Her father stood up and scanned the crowd for her. She ducked under the huge table. He sat down confused. He said something to the other king, putting a fake smile on. When she was sure her father wasn't looking anymore, she came out from under the table, and resumed her hiding spot behind the sculpture. Three more hours, and she would escape engagement for the day.

_One day down... The rest of my life to go._

A prince somehow found her behind her ice sculpture, and asked her if she wanted to dance. He was smiling at her. She recognized him. He was one of the thickheaded boys at the tournament. He had no idea who she was.

She gracefully dumped the nearest cup of punch on him, turned and ran.

And ran. Down the steps from the ballroom, out into the garden. She ran down the paths, past the lantern lit areas, and into the furthest reaches of the garden, her dress dragging in mud and catching thorns. She ran until she couldn't hear the music anymore, until she could barely see the lights; and ran without any reason to run but to just run.

_Proper princesses, _she could already hear her father saying, _do not run down garden paths. It is unseemly. They do not ruin new dresses by not staying on the path. They do not dump liquids on the heads of royalty. They are graceful. Silent. Obedient. _She laughed as she imagined him as a penguin, scolding her. It felt good to run for once, outside of palace walls, away from palace rules. For a moment, she could pretend that she had gone outside of the palace boundaries and was in the world beyond it, free.

She collapsed on the ground under a huge, ancient willow, laughing at the thought of her father, the penguin.

"Hey." A guy's voice.

Rika didn't look up, but stiffened. She didn't know anyone was there. She could have sworn she was alone...If it was another prince asking her to dance, then she wouldn't just dump punch on him...

"You're sitting on a grave. Get off."

Rika looked, and saw she was really sitting on a tombstone. The word were almost lost under all the long grass, but it was there. She quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Geez, don't sit on graves, stupid." The guy who had talked to her brushed the leaves off the graves. "Show respect for the dead. Or do nobles of Middle kingdom not do that anymore?"

"I do _not_ disrespect the dead." Rika turned around to face him. Something familiar...he looked like the boy at the tournament. He looked surprised, and then turned back to his cleaning.

"What are _you _doing here, then?"

He ignored her.

"Is this is a graveyard?" Rika wasn't sure where she was.

"Yeah..." He looked up at her again. "You don't happen to know a guy called Saruwatari Tai, do you? The nephew of the training master at this kingdom?"

"No, of course not." Rika coughed and was suddenly fascinated with the grave she had been sitting on. It read 'Beloved Wife and Mother' and the name was covered with dirt.

"You look like him." He bowed. "But I'm sorry to offend the delicate princess by comparing her to a second-class warrior."

"I am no- I mean, I accept your apology." She said through gritted teeth. "I am sure you know who is the best warrior in the kingdom... But I heard that Saruwatari Tai beat out the rest of the people at the tournament, didn't he?"

"Heh.. He beat _me_, but- you should know that, shouldn't you... Tai? I didn't expect to see you again so soon, and wearing a dress."

Rika glared at him. "I don't know who you are talking about!"

The boy laughed. "I'm Akiyama Ryo, one of the two finalists in the tournament that was today. _You _look exactly like Saruwatari Tai, the winner." He grinned wider. "But... prettier than I imagined him being."

"I am _not_ Saruwatari Tai."

"OK... But if you do ever meet him, tell him that I want a rematch. Because I'll win."

Rika raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Yeah, right."

"You think that some guy called Saruwatari Tai can beat me? Of course not. " Ryo picked up one of the twigs lying on the ground and struck a noble pose. "He can't pose like me."

Rika picked up one of the twigs, and quickly whipped it forward, keeping it an inch away from Ryo's stomach. "That is likely. But he'd probably beat you, whoever he is."

"I thought you didn't know him." He parried her twig.

"I don't." She countered and made his twig fall out of his hand. "I just know he'd beat you."

Ryo smiled. "I expected you to be different from other princesses, but never this much... my princess wildcat."

Night had come. Tiny lanterns lit up, and the moon began to rise. The ball was ending. Far off in the castle, you could see the lights slowly fading, the carriages rattling up to receive the exhausted lords and ladies.

"You'd better get back before your mom notices you're gone, princess."

"The Empress Penguin can wait."

"No, really. I'll walk you back."

"I am perfectly capable of walking around my own backyard."

"Very well.." Ryo walked off down one of the paths. "Bye, princess."

"Wait!" He turned around.

"Did... did you ever come to the middle kingdom, and give someone something called a.. it was a flower, called a rose?"

"When I was really young... five years ago. Do you remember _now_?"

"I remember a little boy, not you."

"Did you think that I'd just stay seven the rest of my life?"

"Well, no... "

The final trumpet played, notes lingering in the summer air. "You really need to get back now.."

"And what about you? I'm not the only noble, am I? Don't try to fake something, like you're a noble disguised as a common page or a street rat who's pretending to be a prince. Don't _you _have to go back too?"

"I'm not exactly a noble-."

"Good. I'll race you back."

"But you're in a dress! Wearing a crown!"

Rika shot him an incredulous look. "Has that stopped me before?"

The two took off in the rising moonlight- the paths were lit, the moon was full. White flowers stood on their stems in the dark, seeming to float in the night. Up the hill, down the paths, and over the bridge. In the darkness, everything felt smooth. Ryo, expecting to be far in the lead, slowed down for her to catch up. Rika, right next to him, sped up and soared past him.

They ran to the castle gates, their hands hitting the gate at the same time, and stopped both out of breath. "Good race."

"I haven't ran this much for years."

"You should. What stops you?"

"Corsets."

He looked curiously at her. "What?"

"Never mind."

They could hear shouting as people were leaving, and it was getting closer and closer. Ryo bowed to her one last time.

"Quit bowing. Please, I don't really need to be _bowed _too all the time. It won't endanger my health."

He came up from his bow with another rose in his hand, pearl white. "Until we meet again, princess." He smiled, and clapped his hands together. A spiral of mist circled around him. "See ya, wildcat!" His body slowly dissolved into thin air as he left, leaving her alone at the gates. The nobles were coming.

Rika grinned, and mock-curtsied to his remaining head. "When we meet again, hero-boy."

There was a faint echo in his voice. "Keep running! Don't let corsets stop you!" His mouth was disappearing too. "Whatever they are."

Rika raised an eyebrow at him. "Crowns, gowns and corsets. Have they ever stopped me before?"

She waved and took off running, seeming so untired as she gracefully sped up flights of stairs, almost in flight. Ryo shook what was left of his head.

"That is no ordinary princess."

* * *

**mirei-chan-**heythanks! i get in trouble at school for being on the comp too.. 

**corruptedgoddess- **haha couldn't think of anything better. oranges was last time, and so

apples and bananas.. Thanks for catching the mistake. I kept forgetting to write Rika as a "boy".. Thanks!

**DigiChick**- that's a good idea... I should do that.. Hm.. You gave me an idea. Thank you!

**GTKari-123 & Ryuki Obssesed- **OK! I will update faster (I hope..) Hope you like this chapter more than the other one!

**supershark1/katie- **thank you very much! Glad you liked it

**DolceSaito- I AM SORRY! **I was gonna update on June 8, but my internet was down and wouldn't work... - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**lady-snow- **Thank you for reviewing!

**Strawberry'd-** (you're right about your guess.. It was originally gonna be like that but I felt guilty for letting him live only three chapters..) I like Love Story in Harvard too!

**GirlGotGame234- **Glad you didn't want me to rewrite..Here you go, hope you like it!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**- Thank you thank you! Rika's my favorite too!

**Lil' Lilo- **Thank you too! Please review! (Hey, that rhymes! haha...)

**ryorules (or darkdevil666, but ryorules is quicker to type I'm lazy.) **Thanks for reviewing, please review more! Glad you liked it!

**Crystal Luna Starr- **So glad you liked it! Dealing with Dragons is a really really good book! It's sitting on my computer right now! About my profile... thanks so much.. I was being depressed and stupid and emotional-train-wreck ish cuz of something.. Thank you!

**Authoress Super Ultra Blah For You:**

**HEY! 11 people reviewed! YAY! I rewrote this chapter (originally I had a dif. plot but I felt guilty about it..) .. And rushed to get it all done before June 8 (sorry dolce saito!) But then.. My internet crashed! I AM SORRY! - **

**They (characters) will get older, I promise! (as in over 13, yes.) So please be patient, I don't like jumping chapter to chapter like Rika is new born, then seven, then 13, then 21, etc... But I won't keep her 13 forever... I hope you liked this chapter, everyone! (I hope I didn't make Rika OOC...even though I think I did... I'm editing(sorta) in my brain.. hm.. i think i should change something..) Oh well.. I'm always worried that the chapter came out bad.. Suggestions please!**

**thank you all for reviewing! - liahime**


	5. Four Rose Dawn

**ok... people I am trying. I have jet lag in tons and tons and tons and so I am trying to make something decent here... thank you all for your patience... I am here in Korea feeling guilty about this... so here goes... thank you for everyone's patience and support and help... if this sucks (cuz I always think it does! So worried about it. ) then please tell me. It is really early in the morning here and I feel like sleeping... but I can't... augh.. I don't travel that well...**

**-pathetic liahime**

Thorns by liahime (the tired, the jet lagged, the worried...)

Four Rose Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon... do you?

High above the palace, blazing spheres of fire roared and grew larger and larger as they spiraled off through the sky. They collided and crashed, sending out burning sparks into other spheres, and speeding down through empty space, flames rushing up and up as they fell towards land.

Down in the palace, the queen smiled and pointed towards a tiny speck of light falling down, far, far away. "Look! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

Young women swirled and waltzed to the piano music in the early morning light.Going back and forth to the beat, completely trying to ignore the pair in the back of the room. They talked louder, laughed longer, and stepped harder to mask out the sound of argument in the back, using the noble art of ignoring to forget who was in the room.

"Please, princess. Try it?"

"No." She crossed her arms together and frowned at the goggle-headed boy. "This is pointless."

The dance instructor, oblivious to what was going on, leaped in between them. "Pascal doble, everyone! Ready? Begin!"The dancers spun off again in adifferent pattern. The instructor turned to the princess.

"Your Royal Highness... Please try this." She trilled. "It's a lovely dance. Spin out, step in twice, and it feels like you're flying in the arms of your partner."

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not. As your highness," she said slowly, "I command you to stop making me dance. I'm leaving." The princess didn't pull rank often- this was serious.

The instructor shrunk back. "But who shall dance with the prince?"

Rika scanned the room. She pointed to a petite girl sewing on a bench nearby. "Her."

"A lady in waiting!" The instructor dared to raise a delicate eyebrow. "But that is not done!"

"That is why I command it." She walked over to the girl. The prince, feeling a bit left out of deciding his future life, followed her. "Lady Jeri, this is prince Takato. Prince Takato, Lady Jeri." She turned to Jeri. "Are you OK with this, Jeri?"

She nodded.

"And prince, you are fine with this as well."

He nodded.

"Then we are done here." She smiled at the dance instructor. "Any objections?"

People not at their neccessary caffiene and sleep level are dangerous. They are to be left alone in the morning at all costs and not woken up earlier than eight o'clock for lessons in things such as fourth language or calligraphy or even dancing. The human equivalent to dragons, if you prefer. If you meet one such person, that has just been irritated past saving, please back away slowly and flee, without looking back.

Unfortunately, the dancing teacher was not aware of this.

Several moments later, Rika was outside, with a very quiet class of dancers behind her. She headed straight outside, where there was no hope of finding her, or of her finding some person remembering that she had some duke to meet or some lesson to take. Even princesses had to rest, neh?

She walked into one of the old, weed choked fields in the back of the grounds, and pulled out the step from one of the cracked staircases. In between the stone step and the base was a small space with clothes- no lace, no frills, and most importantly- clothes she could breathe in. She grimaced as she pulled the clothes out, remembering that day her mother had decided that her daughter had grown up.

_"Darling, you know that you're sixteen now, so I've decided that you need a new wardrobe, to attract a husband. We borrowed the best seamstress in the kingdoms just for you! She's already making the patterns for your new dresses. Do you prefer pink or white?"_

She let out a sigh of relief as soon as the stiff taffeta was off and the peasant's pants- smuggled into the palace by Jeri- were on. Shirt. She looked around for it... Not there. She couldn't have left it... there! Sticking out of a lilac bush. She pulled it towards her, but it danced just out of her grip.

A little monkey sat innocently playing with the shirt. It's jeweled collar sparkled in the sunlight as it bounced along.

"Why you little..." Rika lunged for the monkey that leaped away, chattering. She chased after it, leaping across the missing step. The monkey was impossible to catch. It jumped up trees, ducked under benches, perched on statues. Rika grabbed a piece of fruit off one of the trees and held it out to the monkey.

"Here, nice monkey," she growled behind clenched teeth. The monkey took a step closer to her. "That's right, come closer now..."

The monkey grabbed the apple from her hand and sprinted away.

"YOU LITTLE-" Rika ran after the monkey, screaming... and hit something that was definitely not a wall.

Her gaze went up, and for some reason, the day got much hotter, as if the sun had risen into her face and was scorching her cheeks. She was staring into orbs of endless aquamarine blue that sparkled back at her. Their gaze traveled downwards, and-

The owner of the eyes was promptly slapped. Hard.

"PERVERT!"

The instructor was very happy. With the princess gone- though she'd never admit it- things were so much easier to teach. All was happy in dance-land, and so she could sit back and just watch her drama on the television hidden behind one of the curtains. She even got paid to do this. Perfect job. She glanced at the new pair that Rika had left behind. They were fine. Everything was fine. Back to her drama.

_"Oh... I couldn't take this from you, Mitsuko-kun..."_

_"No, you have to. It's a present! Just for you!" said a starry eyed girl._

She sighed as she ignored her class, losing herself in the theme song's lyrics, humming along.

Jeri smiled nervously up at the prince. "Um... hi."

"one..two.. three..." He looked up. "Oh. Hi. I'm Takato. Nice to meet you." The prince resumed his counting.

"I'm Jeri, your highness." They spun in perfect harmony, falling back into the familiar one-two-three, one-two-three.

Step left, step right, spin... Jeri loved dancing. There wasn't much chance to dance like this in the village, and whatever chance she got, she took it. One two three... one two three... The piano music shifted to a waltz, and the dancers changed. Dancing was like floating, flying. Everything free and smooth until-

"Ow!" Jeri rubbed her foot.

"Ah.. sorry." Takato grinned sheepishly. "I'm not that good at dancing."

"Ah, no, no, it's fine, it was my fault-" Jeri stammered. They kept dancing slowly, trying to keep up with the beat. She bit her lip as a foot crashed down on hers again.

"You know, if I step on your foot, you don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt, OK? It's really my fault."

"I'm sorry, your highness, I won't do it again in the future." She blushed and looked down, concentrating on her feet, trying to move them out of the way as discretely and as fast as possible. The lady in waiting glanced up, only to bump her head into the prince.

"I'm sorry, your highness! Are you hurt? Please forgive-"

"-I'm really sorry! Do you need ice for that-"

They both laughed and stopped. Takato looked at the bump on Jeri's head. "Do you need ice?"

"No, it's fine. Really. I can get it later, your highness-"

"It's Takato, Lady Jeri. I'll get the ice for you. Just sit. I'll be right back." He called one of the butlers passing by. "Hey! Could you tell me where the ice is here?" The butler pointed and gave him directions. Takato waved to her and ran off in the direction the butler pointed.

Jeri sat on the chair, for the first time in her life actually waiting for someone to serve her. It was an odd feeling- it felt like she should be going and moving... But here she was, like some member of the nobility, waiting for ice. The girls dancing past the chair whispered as they moved by.

"She's getting ice from the prince? Personally? Her?"

"I can't believe it! It's a scandal!"

Jeri tried to ignore it. They were nice people, just not used to this. Maybe she should go get the ice herself... She stood up to go run down to the kitchens. Her foot ached just a bit. She could go pretty quickly. Putting her foot down, she winced. Streaks of pain rushed up her foot and she sat back down.

"I must have stepped on your foot really hard... I'm sorry.." Another first. An apology from a prince. Was the world upside down today?

Takato handed her the ice. "You might want to rest for a while. Most people do after dancing near the realm-famous klutz prince." And yet another first. A prince insulting himself. Three in a day.

"So where are you from, Lady Jeri? Are you a native to Middle kingdom?" He sat down next to her.

"I'm from East kingdom, but I left when I was a lot younger… around four, I guess."

He looked at her closely. "Have I ever seen you anywhere? It's funny... but though I've been here so many times, I can't remember seeing you."

"Um... you must have forgotten me..."

"No... I'm sure I've seen you before... Oh, I remember."

"You do?"

"In my kingdom, I used to have this friend who I lost touch with when I got older, who looked sort of like you. She had this canary, and when it died, we buried it on the castle grounds. My dad got really mad at me then..."

_Oh kami.._. Jeri gasped. Something like that had happened to her. She couldn't remember the faces, but she remembered her own bird, and burying it... But time had washed out the faces and the voices. The poor girl.. She could understand the pain... A tiny tear leaked out of her eye as she imagined the other dead bird.

-  
Ryo held his aching cheek. "It's not my fault...ow..." He held the monkey, still holding the shirt in it's tiny paws, towards her. "Here. You should thank me."

Rika snatched the shirt and turned. Her head whipped around again. "You don't have to stand there and stare, you know."

"Ouch... you hit hard, Rika."

"You, Ryo Akiyama, deserved it."

"You could at least say thank you, you know... Even a little 'thanks' would be fine..."

Rika was silent.

"If it wasn't for me, you could be chasing the monkey all over the palace."

Still silence. Rika walked past him. She threw the monkey at him, and it bounced off, screaming.

"Come on... at least say something?"

If the sun had risen in Rika's face, right now it was high noon. Ryo had looked at her, minus shirt. _Ryo _had _stared _at her. And this Ryo was _dead. _She drew in a deep breath.

"What, hero-boy?" Her fists tightened.

"Why were you out there changing anyway?"

"... keep your nose out of it, Ryo."

"Just wondering... it's not like you see people chasing monkeys without shirts on..."

"And it's _normal _for people to go stare at them?"

He laughed. "You don't change too much, princess..."

"Don't call me that." Rika started to walk faster, but Ryo sped up to match her pace, until they were walking in the same rhythm, side by side. The monkey bounced along behind them.

"Then what do I call you? Rika-chan?"

She punched him in the arm and walked even faster.

"I was kidding! Kidding! Rika, you know you look cute glaring at me, but please stop. It's bad for your eyes."

Rika kept walking, staying silent, and still glaring at anything in her way. They got to the gate of the gardens. She pushed it open. Today was _not _her day. She was in no mood to verbally spar with the annoying person behind her, to dance, to do anything except punch something really, really hard. Thankfully, Ryo had gone silent, giving her now almost nonexistent patience a break. One gift from the forces above. Maybe the day would get better after all.

"Ah, Rika..."

"Shut up. Now."

And the forces above, just to prove their spectacular talent at making life miserable, did not send down pouring rain. The weather stayed beautiful. They did not throw down comets or evil stuffed sheep or turn the ground to swampland. No one's face broke out in pimples. No one died.

No, what they did was much, much worse.

Rika walked out the gate, bumping into another person. She pushed past him, grumbling in her head about the stupidity of being royal. She would have gotten past, but he put out a hand to stop her. She brushed past him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Daughter."

**staremerald:** thank you.. Glad you liked it!

**kunoichixxkanna-** thanks so much for reviewing.. I'll try to update this is sooner in the future..

**corruptedgoddess- **you really got me out of my jetlag state... and for that thank you.. You made me start finding a way to write this.

**Ao-Senshi- **thanks for the help very much... . Sorry it's cliche and ooc, but.. I'll try to improve, OK?

**supershark1/katie: **I am so sorry this took forever... and I forgot who she poured punch over. We will see...

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem- **SOOO SORRY that this took so long.. Please forgive me everyone!

**GTKari-123 and Ryuki Obsessed- **Ah.. Thank you so much.. Sorry this took forever.

**Strawberry'd- **good job for getting it right though! I tried to stick more ryuki in this.. And I so apologize... this was a loong wait.

**DD6- **haha yeah I noticed what I did right after I submitted the chapter... yes, I thought it was mean to kill the dad too...

**shadowcat- **ah.. Thank you for reviewing this chapter.. I hope your computer gets better soon! Thank you very much!

**kau-sama **- ok... I used your idea! Thank you...

**Hellomimmy- SO **sorry it took so long, I know you waited very very long... but. I can't answer your questions because...it must be a surprise! Hehehe... and also I'm not sure...

**lady-snow-** oops I forgot this was dedicated to you! (Hitting myself on the head..) But I'm glad you like it!

**Dolce Saito- **ah.. Glad you like Ryo more... Sorry for the long long wait..

**GirlGotGame234-** haha... I decided to not make Rika get engaged to Ryo, I'm sorry.. But it's ryuki! So don't worry!

**DigiChick**- hey.. Any suggestions/criticism/help at all would help! Thank you!

**My Dream's Shadow- **ok! Thanks!

**Lil' Lilo-**Thank you very much!

**Augh... tell me if this is good or not, ok? This story needs a rewrite... especially last chapter, which had too many typos (I uploaded the wrong document! ) and bla bla bla... I know this was a HUGE wait that was really long... and I am really really sorry. I was busy (very, very busy...) I went to Korea for a month, came back, the day after that- I went on a church mission trip to Seattle for a week, came back, was exhausted, and couldn't do a thing for two days. And _then, _I fought with my mom and found my algebra homework and etc. etc. etc... So there's my stupid excuse...**

**If you want a rewrite (in general, on this chapter, or etc...) please tell me. I am full of post-jetlag and am really not sure how this is coming out... **

**and this chapter was short too! and probably not that good.. augh..**

**Thanks to everyone so much... sorry for the wait! please forgive me...**

**worry worry worry...**

**-liahime**


	6. Five Rose Thorn

Thorns by liahime

Five Rose Thorn-

Disclaimer: liahime doesn't own this at the current moment- the future, you never know... you never know... buahahaha..

The king grabbed her shoulder. "Daughter."

She really, really didn't want to look up right now. She turned and faced him.

"What."

"You dare to say 'what' to your father, the king?"

"Yes." She turned to leave.

"RIKA." He was steaming.

She met his glare. "Father."

They stood glaring at each other for a moment.

He looked down at her, scowling. "Those eyes. Daughter, you have the most annoying eyes. They stare at you endlessly, coldly. You're supposed to be a princess. Learn from your mother."

"They're from you." Rika was still glaring at him.

Ryo coughed in the background. "I think I'll go now-"

He was ignored. With king and princess shouting at each other, he might as well have been a fly on the wall. He sat down on a bench and watched them fight... only to be poked in the back by something. Ryo turned and looked back. There was a bush, a tree... but that was it. He brushed it off as a twig moving in the wind.

He was poked again, probably by the twig, he reasoned.. Again, Ryo turned, to find only the bush and tree behind him. He moved to a different bench down the path, trying to ignore the argument behind him. He'd just wait until it was over, and find out what was going on.

Something poked him in the back a third time. Something cold as ice and just as harsh. And this time, it was definitely not a twig.

-  
Steel met steel. Father and daughter both sent back their arrows of words back and forth, trying to get the other to back down first. The king, stuck in a verbal trap, took a step back from his raging daughter. Fire and ice clashed together, eyes hardened, voices stayed flat or roared up.

"Rika, you have everything. A palace for a home. Fans in the media. Hundreds of pieces of gold at your disposal. Your life story is perfect, with out a single thorn or thing left to chance in it. Hundreds would sell their right arm for that.." The strain to keep his voice calm showed as a vein started to pulse in his head. His face was flushed a deep, dark beetroot red.

"You treat me like some bird in this golden cage of a palace, you know that? Sure, it's pretty, but it's still a cage. You just bring the bird out for pictures, let the cameras flash, and sell it off to the highest bidder, that fool prince. How much is the east kingdom getting for taking me?" Rika's face was unlike her father's, the angrier she got, the colder she looked.

He drew himself up taller, straightening his back into a rigid line, and roared. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, DAUGHTER, AND THAT IS FINAL. YOU WILL MARRY THIS FOOL PRINCE IN ONE MONTH, AND NOT LEAVE YOUR CHAMBERS UNTIL THEN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I DECREE IT." He waited, slightly out of breath, for her to fall over herself apologizing, crying, his back turned from his pitiful daughter. If she apologizes enough, he thought, then I could let her off the hook. Just let her apologize.

He waited for the sound of crying. There was none. _Still, _he told himself. _I am king. And kings never look back._

He waited longer. Was she still there? _As a father though... I deserve a peek._

When he looked back to check, Rika was gone.

Meanwhile, far in the gardens, Ryo appeared to be having a whispered conversation with a bush that had a human head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my dear little brother. Can't a brother pay a friendly visit now and then?" The human head that had popped out from the bush looked like Ryo, with the same mouth, same nose, a few inches taller. The only real difference between them were the eyes- the head in the bush had eyes that were deep indigo blue, hard and frowning even when the corners of his mouth went up.

"Now and then being three years?"

"What's a few days between family, brother?" The person came out of the bush, brushing off his pants. "It was you, after all, that wanted to come here. And I let you. So I came back to bring up a favor you owe me." He pulled a knife out of a fold in his shadowy cloak. "You will do this, won't you?" He toyed with a small knife, tossing it back and forth. "Hard feelings about the way I got your attention, foolish little brother, aside, you will, I know."

"What kind of favor?" Ryo took a step back.

"You know what kind of favor, boy." The knife brushed Ryo's skin. "That kind of favor. Mother wants me to do it, but I'm busy tonight. That's where you come in."

"You want me to... kill someone? Why?"

"Don't be a fool, Ryo. Our family is poor. We need the money."

"So you'll just kill people if you're paid?"

"It's not just that. We're helping the country."

"So you're working for the king, then."

"We're born peasants and we stay lowly, muddy, peasants. And then there are the noble born. Constantly playing some game over and over again. They're rich and spoiled children who never grow up, Ryo, still playing pretend. The family's goal is trying to find a way to stop it, but you seem to not care about this predecided destiny."

"So you're killing the-"

Are you against the family, Ryo?" His brother leaned in closer, until they were eye to eye, knife to neck. "Are you?"

Ryo stepped back and shook his head, trying to avoid the knife tip. Fight or flight is built into every human, every animal, and at that moment, Ryo's brain was screaming flight. Flight as in sprint-as-fast-as-you-possibly-can-away flight. He inched backwards.

"I knew you'd understand. Just slit a throat once, and you're home-free with our loving family, you see? There's a plan already laid out for you." He drew back and tossed a folded up piece of paper at Ryo. "Here. It'll be a piece of cake."

"But.."

"Change is good. Surprise is good. Just follow the plan, and meet me here after. No one will even know it was you; the plan is that perfect. It's so simple, it's even Ryo-proof. Insert knife here diagrams and all. You can't mess this one up, otouto." He handed him the knife, blade first. "Or else.."

Ryo gulped.

Rika sat on her bed, thinking. There had to be a way out of this. It could not- would not- end like this. It was impossible. Unthinkable. Spending the rest of her life as a married-for-money queen. There was no use in pretending she wasn't. _After all, _she thought, _in this life, three things are always real. Lies, stupidity, and money._ She'd be sent off with a huge bag of gold on both sides to the East kingdom.

_Priscilla would love this, wouldn't she. She's probably the ultimate trophy-princess of then all. _Priscilla, grown older, had grown more blonde- her suitors fondly described it as "wheat ripened in sun", more blue eyed, and had grown even more devious and scheming than ever. _Probably plotting out her next rich victim now..._

The door slammed open. In walked her father, the king, followed by the castle guard.

"One last chance, Rika. Apologize, and this whole thing is off."

Rika turned her back to him, and stared at the wall. Apologize? Never.

"Please, Rika." The king's voice dropped to a friendly, fatherly tone. "You can even pick your

own suitor, no matter how rich he is. Apologize, and be happy with your mother and your grandmother and me, Rika. Just three simple words."

Rika stood up, and walked towards him, each step slow and defined. She stopped two paces in front of him, and stared at him. Her mouth opened.

"Absolutely not, father. Leave immediately."

His face took on a tomato hue. "You, daughter," he shouted, "compared yourself to a bird in some little cage, did you not? You can become one. You have been far too spoiled, and you are here, on bread and water. You will not come out except on request of your mother or until you have thought about your foolish words and actions, and apologize. Your wedding is in a month, so I expect you to think by then." He paused. "I believe in a sporting chance. If, _if, _you can manage to live with out apologizing or going crazy until then, I will consider rethinking your wedding date." The king turned on his heel and left, the guards marching stone cold behind him. The king closed the door and the sound of key in lock echoed in the silent room.

Rika was angry at her father, angry at royalty, angry at life in general. Her father _had_ to be coming in the gate at that time. The monkey _had _to have stolen her clothes. And to top it off, she was marrying someone she had spoken little more than three sentences to in a month.

She remembered those sentences. Two of them had "shut up" in them, some way or another.

From "shut up" to "I do," in a matter of days.

And again, she told herself, this was _all _her stupid father's fault.

Renamon slipped in behind Rika. "Are you OK, Rika?"

"Fine. Perfect." Rika slammed the tower window shut with a gratifyingly loud bang as the thin glass rattled. The wisteria was long gone, replanted after the palace staff had caught on to their

princess's escape route.

"All right then." Silent, she slipped back out of vision, staying, watching.

Days passed. The tower had never seemed so small, bread never so dry. When she walked down the stairs to some waste of time her mother planned, she brushed past her father, as if he was invisible. He pretended he didn't have a daughter. It was almost like there was a dare between them, both sides determined not to lose.

Ladies-in-waiting bustled around her all afternoon, chattering on about frivolous junk. Paid by her mother to keep her corset pulled tighter than ever and her nose not shiny, they flitted about, doing this and that whenever they could. She wasn't sure what was worse- staying in her home-turned-prison or them. The guards were constantly making stupid jokes, the ladies-in-waiting just took up space in the tower, and if not for Jeri or Renamon, she would have gone down on her knees and apologized to her father by now.

But she wouldn't. She would not, could not, lose to her father.

_Twenty more days left, twenty more days... _the voice in her head whispered to her. Four hundred eighty hours of etiquette lessons and dress fittings left. Twenty eight thousand, six hundred and ninety nine minutes of sitting in the tower, sewing and memorizing every crack in the floor, every stone on the wall.

Yeah right, she could take it.

One of the guards poked his head in the room. "Hey, princess."

A vein started to throb in her head. She ignored him, and tried to concentrate on the sewing she had to do.

"Why did the chicken cross the hall?"

There was a frosty silence as he waited for a guess.

"C'mon, your highness, guess."

Rika took a sip from her water. "I don't speak to idiots, Kazu."

"Guess! Guess! This is a good one."

She turned around and threw the cup at him. It shattered, glass falling in pieces around him.

"Horsefeathers." The guard walked back to his post, muttering about stuck up royalty.

Rika continued embroidering the design, pricked her finger, and said something that was definitely not 'horsefeathers.'

She was promptly hit on the head by one of the fans of the elder ladies-in-waiting. "Princesses don't use that language."

Rika counted under her breath. _One...Two... Three... Don't let idiots bother you. _Her stomach growled on it's own. She grimaced, just to look up into twenty staring reporters and cameras.

"Smile!"

Instantly, Rika was blinded by flashbulbs going off in her face. She heard, in the background of cameras going off, as she turned away from the eager reporters, one of the guards asking someone.

"Does it bother you that the princess doesn't smile in pictures?"

Rika turned around. "That is it. Out. Everyone. Even you, Clarissa whatevers and Dulcibella Rose people. Out." She pointed at the guard that was talking. "Especially you."

Awkwardly, they all shuffled and complained their way out of the tower, leaving it silent. Rika dropped her needlepoint on the floor as soon as the soundproof door slammed behind them. "If one more thing happens today, I swear I will scream."

"Rika? Did you listen to what the reporters told you?"

"Ah, no. I make it a point never to do that."

There was a knock at the door. Rika's stomach grumbled. _This thrice cursed corset. Two slices of bread. Kami, what is the big deal of being like a stick figure anyway?_

Jeri looked worried. "Well... this time you might have wanted to do that."

One of the joking guards came in, looking genuinely sad. "Princess.. I just want you to know... that it's all right. You'll see him again, in a happier place. Right now though, he's laid out in his private chambers." He bowed solemnly to her. "It was a great shock to us all princess. I'm sorry."

_Kami help her, but she was going to scream._

Rika rushed down the tower's flight of steps, moving as fast as one can in a corset. She rushed up another flight, through the hall, shadowed by Renamon as she reached the huge door. Rika burst in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Dear, it's fine, you'll see him again someday."

"He'd want you to be strong and happy, you see."

The councillors assured her, trying to block her view of a white covered _something _lying on the table. "Nothing to look at, nothing at all.."

"I would like to know _now_. _What_ happened here?" She shouted over the din.

They looked at her carefully, the princess that had fought so much with her father that he had locked her in a tower, of all things. "Your highness..." They bowed to her, trying to weasel out of it.

"Tell me. Now." Rika was quiet, voice measured. She walked to the white covered shape on the table and lifted up the satin cloth.

Staring back at her was her father, eyes weighed down by gold coins. She sucked in a huge breath. "No." The corset tightened around her even more, cutting off what little air she had left in her body. "He can't be-"

Councillors pressed in. "As future queen, remember me, your highness."

"_I _will always be there, my lady. Me, Kabuto."

"Remember me."

"Follow my guide, I will help you turn the kingdom to it's best." Pale faces, pushing towards her, trying to look sympathetic, trying to look kind and fatherly, all wanting to get the new queen on their side.

"I will help you decide the funeral costs. You're already like a daughter to me, um...whatsyourname...er.. Rabia?"

As pale councillors swarmed around her, for once Rika did the thing princesses were advised to do when finding their father dead.

She fainted.

When she woke up, she woke to a hazy sea of blacks and gray. The palace was unusually silent, and she was in her bed. She could breathe again. She greedily sucked in lungsful of fresh air. There wasn't a fire going in the fireplace, none of the candles were lit. For once, in the huge palace, full of hundreds of servants, she was alone.

Her head ached so much... What had happened? She remembered the white sheet, the councillors trying to keep her away. She tried to sit up, and her vision swam. She reached back to gingerly feel the back of her head. There was a huge bump, sticking out like a small egg. She winced and slowly got out of bed.

Ugh... she couldn't remember the last time her head hurt this much. Her feet silently stepped across the cold tiles. Where were the servants? Normally they were buzzing around, trying to do something to her hair, to get her to wear some lace and silk thing.

The gold coins weighing down her father's eyes as he lay, dead. And she, like a fool, had been unconscious... Fainting away at even the start of surprise and emotion. She was worse than the ladies-in-waiting.

And her father. Gone. Leaving an empty hollowness behind, as if he had been erased from the picture. Her father, yelling at her. Teaching her. Helping her. Everything was gone.

A guard poked his head in the door. "Are you all right, Princess? There are pressing matters at hand, and if you would care to-"

"No."

He shrunk away from her growling monarch. "I'm completely sorry to hear about your loss-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about how everyone is so, so sad for my father."

Rika screamed at the back of the retreating guard and slammed the door.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT! GO AWAY!"

Another knock at the door. Yet another guard, followed by yet another councillor. They were holding a thick envelope.

"Princess, this is important. Please sit." They handed her the envelope. "These are the top suspects's profiles- one of them is very likely the assassin that killed the king. I know this is a hard time for you, but it must be done. Please review the information, because as new queen- you must pursue the killer."

Murdered? Her father had been murdered? She had thought it was something else- natural causes. But murder?

She locked the door, keeping out the paparazzi and news networks, sat at the table, and slowly opened the envelope. Whoever it was, would pay. She pulled out the first photograph.

And smiling back at her, with that patented grin, was an Akiyama Ryo

**My Dream's Shadow- **I'm hoping that's a good whoa... hope you like this chap..

**DigiChick- **Any suggestions on how to improve would be great! Yep.. Hope you like this chapter too...

**shadowcat- **ah... thank you very much! I got a lot of rest.. No more jetlag.. I know! HP and the the Half Blood Prince _is _sad...

**DD6- **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Anon. Y- **yep it's fluffy... but I like fluffy stuff, so I couldnt help it... plus there might not be too much fluff in the next chapters (but knowing me.,.. There will be, somehow.)

**rose-white- **Thank you... Hope you like this!

**asn water- **yes... she should be more careful. BUT. I like the monkey..so that part stayed... yep.. Selfish authoress..

**Lil' Lilo- **Thank you again!

**Paula- **I'm really glad you like this.. Don't worry, I won't forget about this story.. Thank you!

**Ao-Senshi- **Thank you very very much... you helped me a lot with this, more than the only "kawaii" reviews. ( not saying I don't like them! I need those too.. )

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem- **thank you so much! I got a lot of rest.

**Strawberry'd- **Glad you liked the takato x jeri, and hope you can get to korea soon (hope you have good weather too.. When I was there it was the start of monsoon season.. Hot and humid! Hooray for a/c!)

**Dolce Saito- **Thank you, glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too...

**kunoichixxkanna- **heh.. Thank you so much! Sorry it took a while for updating.

**lady-snow- **haha.. But you sound like a very nice therapist.. anyways.. Thanks!

**STARVING TO DEATH AUTHORESS-**

See! I made myself wake up early to do this.(not really..) 6 AM on a Saturday..and now I'm hungry.. - I'm gonna go eat right after this... but I have no food in my house except for ramen.. Anyways, I'm un-jetlagged. Thanks everyone for their reviews and help- I'm sorry I was so pathetic last time..

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... I'm worrying cuz I normally don't write like I did this chapter.. I like writing fluffy stuff.. And not killing people.. But... I had to kill the king. (worry worry worry again.. this is kinda ooc, it might be too boring..etc... worrying is annoying..worrying my head off here.. ignore it.)

Comments and criticism and etc. are helpful.. Compliments are loved.. And if you want a rewrite, always ask.. Anyways... I don't think I'm making sense, typing while staring at the ceiling and wondering if there's any bread in the house...

Whoa.. Long a/n today...so I think I'll end it now...

- worrry worry worry worry and worry some more liahime


	7. Six Rose Black

Thorns by liahime-

Six Rose Black:

Disclaimer: Liahime doesn't own digimon in the slightest, and she didn't enjoy making Ryo a suspected murderer either... sorry everyone...

The funeral itself was solemn, subjects genuinely sorry for the loss of their king. They slowly walked past the coffin, watching it being lowered into the ground. White roses were thrown in, comforting things were mumbled. Councillors competed to see who would get on the new ruler's good side. A flurry of white flowers and black ribbons were thrown in, as they vied for the new queen's attention.

The new queen sat apart from them, watching the people go by, barely seeing the councillors. For once, three generations of queen were united- mother, grandmother, daughter, all mourning the loss of one life. Beloved husband, son, father. Six feet underneath the ground.

The prime minister said something. The regent queen made a quick appearance, black make up blurred and running, voice choking. Queen mother, calm and serene, saying the final words, placing the final flower on her son's grave.

In an attempt to "celebrate life", there was a ball after the funeral. People immediately brightened up, and were happy that they wore their best black silk, and chatted about how Lady Mei's new hair color looked ugly with black, and how ridiculous that duke's floral bouquet was. Rumiko and Seiko, both used to it, put on fake smiles and retreated graciously, leaving Rika behind with the nobles, comparing sizes on floral arrangements. She stood alone, watching people dance and be happy. She wanted to scream at them, to tell them not to be happy, to be _sad _that her father died. But they were still there, laughing, twirling, dancing past her. Nobles all, in diamonds and black velvet, showing off, using death to their own advantage.

Happy music- a waltz, with it's "one-two-three" beat bouncing cheerfully, violins swaying lightly. They didn't care. If they were sad, they wouldn't be dancing, they'd mourn, she told herself. Mourn for him at least for a hour.

And Rika? She was sad, yes. But over it all, was anger.

_-took off in the rising moonlight- the paths were lit, the moon was full. White flowers stood on their stems in the dark, seeming to float in the night. Up the hill, down the paths, and over the bridge. In the darkness, everything felt smooth. Ryo, expecting to be far in the lead, slowed down for her to catch up. Rika, right next to him, sped up and soared past him-_

She had believed him. Trusted him. And here he was, on the top of the suspect list. _It couldn't be-_

_but it was, _the little voice in her head piped up._ It happened._

_-staring her down as soon as she came in. Cold blue eyes. Emotionless eyes... looking down at her, making her feel as if she was shrinking-_

And there was more_- Two sea blue eyes grinned back at the glaring princess. "My princess wild cat. Don't scratch more than you can handle."-_

_Kami, she was confused. _It could not be Ryo. There was no reason, no possible way- her father was surrounded by guards, they had claimed to have seen nothing-

"_You think that some guy called Saruwatari Tai can beat me? Of course not. " Ryo picked up one of the twigs lying on the ground and struck a noble pose. "He can't pose like me."_

Someone like that didn't kill kings. Murderers didn't throw monkeys, didn't clean graves, didn't walk next to you in gardens. There was no way. No one had thought it possible, no one would have had the slightest thought that the west kingdom boy was an assassin. No one would have known. _She _had no clue. It couldn't be. There was no chance.

_-the attack on her seemingly endless... the pain in her arms grew, her hands had started to bleed from holding the sword so hard, scratches opening wider-_

_-If you're hiding from work, you should go back now. The kingdom and the king don't harbor criminals."_

_He grinned. "It's not _work_ I have to do... it's something worse."-_

Or was there?

-

People passed by her in lines, bowing and curtsying awkwardly. Rika didn't look at them, just nodded until they left, good-for-nothing fan hanging limply in her hand. Their faces blurred together, black silk, white faces, over and over. She was numb, ignoring everything around her. She had retreated into her self and her own thoughts, and stayed silent.

Her aunt, despite the danger to her skin, actually hugged her, and Rika didn't flinch- barely- caught up in a vice like grip again. "Auntie Lili" of course though, kept her makeup perfect, tilting back tears into her eyes, for even her brother's funeral would not ruin her newly-ripe-summer-peach skin color. Dead or no dead, she was still living, she reasoned to herself, and the world did not need to see Lili with out her makeup. They never had, they never would.

The kingdom's ancient weapons and training master held up the line, causing a wave of grumbles to ripple down as the nobles waited.

"You OK, Rika?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good girl." He hugged her, in such a fatherly gesture that the peoplebehind them gasped. "Stay strong, chin up." It was a shock, they murmured, to have a white haired _training master _and a _princess _be so close. In fact he showed more affection than the king, bless-his-soul-may-he-live-in-peace-forever, did himself.

Rika would have made it through the reception safely after this, but for one person.

A loud popping of gum at the end of the line woke her from her silent thoughts. Priscilla, in black, low cut- very, very, low cut- velvet, stood in front of Rika, looking completely sympathetic and fake. "I'm so sorry for your loss, princess," she said, loudly. "I speak for my country when I offer my most sincere condolences." She snapped her gum, just loud enough for Rika to hear. "Your poor, dead father. He must be so happy now." She moved to walk on.

Rika looked up, glared at her, and took the other princess's gloved hand, squeezing it tightly-until it turned slightly white without blood underneath the black cloth. Priscilla let out a small squeak. "You-you ruffian! I'm the next heir after you, you do know-"

"I speak for my country, Priscilla, when I say you are a total brat, and daughter of the lowest dog and most wart-covered toad there is." Rika spoke quietly.Anyone watching wouldn't have suspected a thing wrong. "Please crawl back under your slimy rock and shut your filthy mouth." She let go, and Priscilla massaged her hand, whimpering as Rika walked off.

A prince stopped her, and asked her if she wanted to dance. He was smiling a little while he said that, and while he smiled, he mumbled some comforting words through his perfectly straightened grinning teeth.

She glared at him.

He waited for an answer.

Instead, he was slapped with the good-for-nothing fan and left stunned as he watched the princess silently walk off, out the ballroom doors.

"I take that as a no, then?"

And turning the corner, Rika ran. Down the steps from the ballroom, out into the garden. Scratches from thorns half cut away opened up in her skin, pain shooting up into her wrists. She sprinted past the plants, away from the palace once again, running until her breath grew ragged and she was far away from the palace,from the cold eyed councillors, from the dead body of her father with gold coins weighing the lids of his eyes closed.

She sat on the ground, underneath a huge old pine, far away from the music. The clouds hung bleakly over the sun, making the light come down soft and filtered. Everything was muted, like a watercolor painting that had been left out in the rain. No flowers, no music, no people in black... Just silence.

_Her father was dead._

And she was not going to cry.

_Gone. Forever. There was no rewinding the past._

_And the last words she had said to him- "Absolutely not, father. Leave immediately."_

_He had left._

_And not returned._

Words had become reality. Tiny drops formed in her eyes, but she defiantly didn't let them spill, tilting her head back. _It's the sun. I'm not crying. It's sun. _

Her father.. Buried six feet cold under the ground. She knew it happened, but she tried to keep avoiding it. If she never thought of it-

The little voice in her head piped up. _I thought you hated him? He stuck you in your room, locked you up. And now you're engaged to some person you barely know _

Yes, but still..

_I hate crying, I never cry. I never cry._ she reminded herself once more. More drops- _from the sun, _she told herself- pooled up in her eyes. She was not crying.

The little voice in her head continuedcheerfully. _Why aren't you happy? You're the queen, you don't have to marry that prince. You can do whatever you want. Isn't that what you wanted? _

Almost every problem she had in her life had vanished at her father's death. But- despite screaming, getting locked up, becoming engaged- she'd trade them all back if her father was alive. She had screamed at him, was constantly mad at him- but to have him dead...

Because no matter how angry you get at someone, you still love them, even at least atiny bit, right?

The tears, no matter how far back she tilted her head or shut her eyes, came out. And for the first time after her father's death, the princess cried.

**-**

She didn't know how long she had been there. It seemed so short, but the sun had moved far from it's morning position in the east. The red-eyed princess stood up, brushing pine needles off the black dress, picking up the blue cloak-

The blue cloak. She looked down at it. It was a familiar deep-sea blue, stretched out as if it was a piece of the ocean cut out into fabric. It was the color that only graced Western kingdom's warriors cloaks- that's where she had seen it before.. It was well worn, warm, and big enough to cover her completely. It was so soft, so warm that she almost curled back up under the blue stretch of cloth. But then she realized where she had seen the blue before. It was...

The same blue in the eyes of a certain suspected west kingdom assassin.

She threw it onto the ground as if it was coated with poison and deliberately walked across it, smearing it with mud. The princess spit on it. Walked on it more. In minutes, she had finished attacking the cloak, venting out anger until it still looked like the ocean- but post-pollution, post-oil spill, and post-half finished "build your own island" project.

Rika looked down at the completely mud-stained cloak and wondered why in the world she did that. For all she knew, it could have been anybody- which made it worse, she thought. West kingdom warriors were not only Ryo, and it couldn't be him. After all- suspects don't stay around the scene of the crime long.

Almost embarrassed- and certainly confused- by her flash of immaturity and anger, she picked it up, searching for the nearest place to clean the cloak.

There were streams cutting across the palace grounds, and Rika found one near the old pine tree. It rushed past willow trees never pruned, deep and swift. She dunked the cloak into the water, letting the mud wash itself away in the water.

She retied her hair, scolding herself. _Ryo is gone. You will never see him again, except at a hanging, a trial, and a condemning. So stop thinking about him. So stop being a little kid. You're queen now. _

The little voice, in a whiny mood, chimed in. _But you would make a bad queen anyways._

_Shut up. _Rika was thoroughly annoyed with whatever stupidity her conscience had for her now. She pulled the still dirty cloak out of the water, slapped it on the nearest rock, getting it promptly covered with pale sand.

Cursing her bad luck, Rika pulled the cloak up and looked for any identification. Maybe she should just give it back to him, completely sandy. In the bottom corner, there was a small patch, witha message scribbled in pen.

_If you find this, please return to the wonderful person who should be wearing this but isn't. Mail or hand deliver to:_

_Akiyama Ryo_

_c/o Sword Hall 7, Palace of the West_

_West Kingdom_

_Return (laundered, hand-wash only, don't use smelly soap please) it immediately. Thank you._

Ryo had been there. Ryo had seen her, stayed there, had his cloak over her.

She expected herself to be mad. She _was _mad at him, boiling angrily inside. But some tiny part of her traitor brain wondered about him. Worried about him. Wanted him safely out of the kingdom.

She snapped at herself. _He's easier to catch. It's a good thing. The only good thing about him leaving the kingdom is that he's out of my sight. _If cloaks could drown, Rika had drowned the cloak underneath the freezing water.

"Hey, wildcat." Someone's voice floated out across the stream. "I want the cloak." It was.. Ryo? The same hair, the same height. He sounded like Ryo, stood like Ryo. He balanced on one of the rocks, arrogantly grinning at her.

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Akiyama."

"Princess." He bowed sarcastically.

Rika glared across the water. "Happy?"

He laughed, annoyingly smug. "It was a pleasure helping you to your throne, my lady."

"Don't bother with it again." There was something disconcerting about him. He didn't seem like Ryo, but it had to be. Something was different about him.

"You're mad, aren't you." He nodded sympathetically. "And sad. You must be so depressed. You must want an end to this misery."

"It will end when you're gone, Ryo."

He looked taken aback. "Ryo?"

"Don't play dumb with me." If there was some way to stop him-

The youth sighed. "Nobles. You're all the same." He pulled a dagger out of what had seemed to be air. "Guess this should end now." He tilted the knife back. "Last words?"

"RIKA!" Someone- sounding like Ryo- ran up behind her. "Rika, move! Now!"

She turned to look at him- and there was a second Ryo. Exactly the same. The second-Ryo threw himself at her, pushing her out of the way as a knife rushed past her.

"You really are boring, brother of mine." Another knife flew by. "But at least you're consistent. I'm leaving now. Farewell, see you at home, dear little sibling."

The Ryo- one of the Ryo's- on top of her looked down at her. He had pinned her close to the sand, almost enveloping her. "Leave, Rika."

"Get off me."

Ryo stood up, looking at her awkwardly. "Ah..I'm sorry."

Rika looked at him, not glaring- this was worse. She stared at him, and he could almost see the hate and anger as a physical thing, spiraling into him.

"I want an explanation. Now."

"Look Rika, I'm sorry, ok? But not now-"

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it after you end up at the top of the suspect list for the guy who killed my dad. I want to know why, Ryo. Now."

Ryo sat on one of the rocks, ripping the bottom off his cloak. "Look, I didn't kill your dad." He wrapped the cloak around a cut on his arm, wincing as he knotted it tightly. "It wasn't me."

"Sure. They all say that, Ryo."

"Rika, I swear. It wasn't me. I might have thought about it- but I swear, I never even got close to it."

"Then who was it." Rika kept staring at him. "Tell me. Explain."

There was a slight crackling sound, like leaves burning, behind them. Ryo looked alarmed. He turned to Rika.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Don't get off topic." Rika wanted answers.

"No, seriously, Rika." He looked at her, not smiling for once. "Do you trust me?"

"Ryo- what is going on-" The crackling sound was even louder, and it sounded closer than ever. Ryo took her hand, pulling her behind him.

"Rika, trust me on this. Just jump when I tell you to, and hold your breath. You swim, right?" He looked rushed, sprinting away from the crackling noise.

"What in the world is going-"

"JUMP!"

* * *

**mistral-chan- **thank you for the lovely fanfic award- I'll remember to polish it.. Haha.. Thank you! 

**DigiChick- **yes.. I made Rumiko disappear for now, because she'd just get in the way. Haha I'm kidding of course. She comes in later.. Thank you very much, hope you like this chapter. Yep.. Ryo's brother is in the story now.. anyways, I'll try to update soon!

**corruptedgoddess- **I'm not being pushy or anyhing.. But if you ever get the fanart done, please show me! I wanna see very much.. thank you for the moral support- it helped a lot..

**shadowcat- **thank you very much.. whispering back when I typed most of this, I wasn't supposed to be on the computer either..

**Dolce Saito- **I hated having Ryo as suspect too.. T-T but it had to be done.. I'm sorry.. But.. I'm glad you liked the chapter..

**Hellomimmy- **ah.. Hope you like what I did in this chapter... thank you very much!

**My Dream's Shadow- **glad you liked it.. Hope you like this chapter too..

**asn water- **ah.. I hope you like this chapter... Yeah.. Rika's growing up more now..

**Strawberry'd- **I worked on the formatting thing, but the horrible upload thing messed up the lines.. So I tried to fix it. Does this make it bettter? (I was trying to fix it before but I was too lazy to finish it.) Ryo doesn't have a bro in the anime.. I just gave him one now. .. Hope you like this chapter.. (and hope you get to Korea some time soon..)

**kunoichixxkanna- **Glad you like it.. Updated asap this time- no more laziness..

**rose-white- **Thanks for reviewing- hope you liked this chapter.

**Lil' Lilo- **I'm sorry for Rika (and ryo..)too.. Thank you!

**flying monkey therapist lady-snow- **haha.. thank you..

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem- **wow.. You reviewed really really fast.. The new chapter didn't officially show up on my computer (outside of live preview).. Sorry for the wait.. Hope you like this!

**authoress comments:**

**aish.. I normally don't write this way, but I hope you like the chapter anyways... killing people off in stories is hard for me.. It seemed easy at first- but there's always everyone that's left behind, and it's hard not to make things ooc... which I did in this chapter.**

**AUGH LIAHIME IS HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS... anyways... there's the random burst of frustration from me.. -coughs- I really, really hated having Ryo a killer-suspect, so I rushed this chapter some... but I hope you like this chapter anyways. Thank you for reviewing everyone!**

**I really might rewrite this chapter... I always say that, but this time, I really might do it.. please vote yes/no ok?**

**AUGH I MUST RUSH AND UPLOAD THIS BEFORE MY DEAR PARENTS COME TO KICK ME OFF THE COMPUTER**

**-rushing liahime**


	8. Seven Rose Blood

Thorns by liahime

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, the word disclaimer would not exist here. Instead, I would probably be off writing screenplays and making money... but I'm not, so you're all stuck with me .. hehe..

Seven Rose Blood:

* * *

They plunged into icy water, Ryo pulling Rika behind him through the churning black depths of the river, fighting the pressing current. They pushed deeper and deeper, moving far away from the bank they had stood on, lungs tightening without air. 

Overhead, Rika dimly saw a flash go off through the water, and a muted boom shook the surface of the water. They swam on, until lungs bursting, they cut the surface, gasping in the sweet afternoon air. Hair dripping, arms aching from fighting the current, they sat on a solitary rock, sticking out like a tower from the rushing water.

Rika turned and stared at the other shore. Where there once was a young maple lay charred wood, black and disintegrated into little more than ashes. The beach was coated with gravel,burnt black as well, with tiny bits still white-hot sizzling near the water. "What happened-"

Ryo had started to lower himself into the frigid water once more. "Let's go. I'll tell you later." He shivered as the water soaked into him. "Swim to the other side. Just keep going straight? Ready?"

"Wait a moment."

He pulled her into the river, serious for once. "Let's go. Whatever did that-" he pointed to the other shore, "might come back. Just swim." They plunged back into the water.

It was darker than before, with sand swirling off the bottom of the river, twigs and debris floating past them, into them. Rocks loomed up in front, huge and white. Twisting and turning past the rocks, legs kicking against the current, they swam towards shore.

Black and gray and churning water. Rika's vision blurred in the water as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Brushing past jagged rocks. There was no thought in this, no asking if Ryo was still to be trusted, wondering if she'd come out alive. It was sink or swim. The gown, thick and heavy weighed her down; shoes were long gone. Flame colored hair danced in the water, around her as the current pleased. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Pain exploded in her leg as water slammed her into one of the rocks. A murky cloud of blood floated from a cut, slowly forming a soft cloud. Air. She needed air.

A shadowed face looked at her from underneath the water, gesturing something with it's hands frantically. She tried to make out what he was trying to say, but it seemed to get darker and darker. She swam towards the surface, fighting the pull of the layers of fabric surrounding her. She cut the surface, gasping for air.

A stray rush of water flowing off nearby rocks rushed into her lungs, making her cough. She tried to breathe, to bring in more air-

but it seemed to stay dark- the water's rushing fading, the sunlight dimmed- she could feel drops of water softly falling on her skin- getting darker, darker- someone was calling her name, but she couldn't see them-

The last thing Rika knew was black.

-

The first thing Ryo thought of as he dove down into the water after Rika, was that he, Akiyama Ryo, was the king of fools.

Here he was, risking life and limb on a girl that he had seen less than a dozen times in his life, a girl who had punched him and would probably do it again, debt and gratitude to the person or not. Diving back into bitterly cold water - and he _hated _the cold- to save her, the girl who thought he killed her father.

She had completely destroyed his former reputation as the "sword-champion" of the realm, making him come second place- every time. He couldn't beat her. He needed the prize money. She didn't. Here he was, saving the person who had him eating canned food for years. Saving the person who slapped him and punched him and most likely- though he hoped not- hated him from the depths of her very existence.

But that wasn't the reason he was crazy.

He was crazy, stupid, and the king of fools, he told himself, because he had once again, for the third time, nearly killed Rika, and this time, it was completely his fault.

He came up, sucking in cold, fresh air and dived again under the water. A gush of darkness roared past him- a log found it's way down the river and swept past his head. Rika appeared then, drifting downwards in the dim light, like a lifelike statue, sinking. He grabbed her, pushed and thrust her to air.

The moment they were up, she stopped being the strange statue, and immediately began to breathe in, getting rid of water, replacing it with air. She looked at him, pale as ice. "I was-"

He pulled her awkwardly to shore. "Don't talk. Breathe"

"I was fine-" She stood up, freezing in the breeze maliciously blowing past them.

"Perfectly fine drowning, I know." He shook the water off his hair, letting droplets scatter. "You need to get your leg bandaged up. Come on."

It was taking all her strength to stand up, any fool could see that- even him, the king of them all. It would be difficult for anyone, even someone stronger- to stand up after nearly drowning, to argue back bleeding and weak from lack of air- and so Rika's beloved and wonderful dignity aside, he told himself, he had to do it.,

Heswepther up, ignoring her glare. "Dear, wonderful princess Rika-"

"Put me down, Akiyama."

"Please forgive me for this-"

"I really don't need to experience a typical y-chromosome's foolish strength insecurities. I can walk. Put me down, now."

The rather one-sided argument continued and slowed as they kept walking, past the pruned trees and bushes of the gardens.

"AKIYAMA, DOWN! NOW!"

He just laughed and kept walking. She struggled against him, shouting at him, glaring at him, until she had fallen asleep after putting up an hour long fight, finally exhausted.

Here he was, assassin-suspect, frozen and exhausted from the water, with shoes that were decidedly ruined, carrying an arguing, angry, tired princess through what seemed an eternity of mud.

Undoubtedly, he was the crazy, stupid, king of fools, carrying the queen who's job was to see him hung in gallows. But as he looked down at the sleeping Rika, resting her head on his shoulder he smiled.

After all- crazy, unlucky, condemned fool he may be... but ...

Sometimes things happen- to the craziest, to the most foolish that make it all- shoes past saving, freezing arms getting tired, dripping wet, all worth it.

-

Rika rolled over, feeling soft sunlight stream in on her face. For a second, she was back home, in her bed, covered in thick eiderdown blankets, warm and blissfully just awake in early morning's half-light .

Then she opened her eyes.

Kami, she must be sleeping still, dreaming some strange dream.

She_ thought _she was still sleeping... in the point drifting between sleep and awake where only

your mind is awake... She wasn't in the river anymore- instead, she was wrapped with soft blankets, her head on a pillow- she_ must _be sleeping, dreaming it all- the river, the blood.

Because there was no way that this could be real, right?

Maybe she had hit her head on a rock very hard and forgot about it.

She must be dreaming. Or at least not sane.

Because right next to her, head flopped back on the pillow next to hers, was a shirtless Akiyama Ryo, sleeping.

It was a very awkward moment.

Rika immediately got off the bed, feet hitting the floor hard. She sat back down almost immediately, wincing at the unexpected pain that had shot up and coiled around her foot, shooting up her leg. Her head was dizzy, clouded with pain.

There was a grumble behind her. "Augh.. I don't wanna wake up.. Leave me alone stupid sun..." He turned over, covering his head with a pillow. "Ten more minutes..."

Rika looked down at her leg, wrapped around neatly with white cloth. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, she concluded. Gingerly, she put her foot down lightly, stepping like a cat around the tiny bed she had been on.

She grabbed the pillow from the shirtless lump that had been beside her and whacked him on the head with the pillow. "Get up! NOW!"

He jumped up. "Huh? What? What happened?" He looked around. "I don't see anything-" He turned and saw Rika.

"You're awake, then." Ryo stood up. "How's your leg?"

"It doesn't feel too bad." Still, Rika sat down on the bed. "It doesn't matter. I want that explanation."

She hadn't forgotten. He sat down next to her. "Rika, you're going to have to trust me on this. But I swear, I did not kill your dad."

She stared at him, looking for truth, searching him for any hint of a lie. Violet eyes as he had never seen them before- it was as if they were iced over and frozen since her father died. Seconds felt like decades as they ticked past.

He continued. "It was someone else, who wanted to for a long time. I should have told you, but I thought that-"

Rika interrupted him . "If you didn't do it, who did? Don't try and say something stupid like your evil twin brother made you do it, Akiyama."

"Actually.. You're not far off."

"Keep going." She stared at him, waiting for answers.

"You remember that guy at the river- the one who you met before I came, right?"

Rika nodded.

"That's the guy."

She stepped back off the bed, bumping into the bamboo wall. Rika took her first good look at her surroundings. It was cramped. The bed took up most of the one-room shelter, which had been cobbled together out of bamboo and wood.

In the window, a small line of plants grew, climbing up the bamboo or pointing out of cups and pots. She walked over- two steps, in the tiny house- and looked down at the small flowers.

It was beautiful- a bud just unfurling in the light, spreading it's petals out carefully, shy and innocent. Soft muted velvet skirts, unfolding and blooming in the warm sun. They were flowers she only vaguely remembered, in petals in a warm rainbow of silk and velvet. The flowers were familiar... she didn't remember seeing them grow, but she had seen one before. In a dream?

"They're roses. Not the best, but it reminds me of home..." A voice came behind her, obviously full of relief that for a moment, the inquisition had stopped.

"Ow!"

"Be careful! They have sharp thorns..." A scarlet drop of blood fell from Rika's finger to the floor. Ryo handed her a bandage. "Be careful, Rika.."

"It's just blood, Akiyama. I'm not going to die from seeing it."

But still, her fingers were abnormally pale, and her whole body was trembling, and he noticed. "Rika, are you cold?"

"I'm fine." She sat up straighter, and forced her eyes open. "Continue. I haven't forgotten, so don't get off track."

"That was my brother. He's older, and my parents adored him from the start. He's well.. Against royalty in general. Most of my family is."

"So... you're saying that guy who looks like you-" Her head was spinning again, and it seemed colder than ever. She felt the soaked fabric weigh down on her more than ever as wind rushed in between cracks of the bamboo walls.

"Here." He handed her a bottle. Twisting the cap off, she swallowed, and realized how parched and dry her mouth was._ If I was drowning, why am I so thirsty?_ she grumbled to herself. She swallowed again.

"Yeah." His voice was getting fuzzy, fading in and out now, she thought. Was he drunk? Was _she _drunk? Could it have been alcohol in the bottle? For all she knew, it could be poison in it. She fought to keep her eyes open.

Her mind swayed, her head felt so much heavier. Why was it so cold? She pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't hear him. Ears were ringing, eyes were dropping against her will.

There was something she should remember about thorns... She just couldn't remember... What was it? Something... If her mind wasn't as tired.

Another drop of blood sped to the floor, in a perfect carmine teardrop.

"Rika! Rika!" Ryo's face was over her's, ocean blue eyes looking worried. Her brain was screaming at her, telling her to do _something,_buther body was falling, going against her every will, falling... Suddenly she seemed so tired now. Every blink slowed, not wanting to lift up again. Rika struggled to sit up... but...

she drifted back into blackness again.

* * *

**Lisha/GTKari-123- **you're the 100th reviewer, congrats! yay! Thank you! 

**:) -**I'll e-mail you the updates (you want the updates, right? ) and whatever you request, ok? Thank you very much but. You must review and tell me what you think, OK?

**corruptedgoddess- **ah.. I'll try to make the chapter less hard to follow.. Don't worry, you're not late at all.. It takes me a week normally to update, so whenever you review, it's great!

**neko-lia- **continuing right away!

**tsuhime- **thank you for making the exception for my bit of fluff..- and you don't sound boring at all..

**Dolce Saito- **it's ok, haha.. I updated fast cuz I didn't like having Ryo as murderer- suspect at all either.. Thank you very much!

**DigiChick- **hehe.. Love your logic.. But. I haven't thought of a name for the brother yet (I kept calling the brother "the brother" in my head.. So. If you or anyone else can suggest anything..) Thank you very much!

**rose-white- **glad you liked the format better! I liked writing the return to part too..

**Lil' Lilo- **explanations are all coming.. (but the brother has no name.. Suggest one please)

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem- **Thank you very much again.. (don't worry, I don't think it'll end soon..)

**My Dream's Shadow- **thank you very much- glad you love it..

**Strawberry'd-** I'm happy for you- if you go, have a lot of fun! (You will, of course..) Yes, I hate the uploading thingie.. I have to reformat everything once it's uploaded.. Oh well..

**asnwater- **I'm sorry for Rika too.. yea.. The nobles in this are quite like that...

**very happy authoress note!**

ah... poor Rika... I'm very sorry for her.. but it will get better for her too, of course

Thank you y'all for the 100 review mark..- very very happy ...

by the way, I can't pick Ryo's brother's name. Like I said, I never thought of him as anyone else except 'the brother'. So if people can suggest names so I don't have to call him the brother anymore, I would be extremely grateful (so I hope you're not skipping this!) I can't think of any good names at the moment. (Meanings with the name would be absolutely wonderful too!

I want to write fluffy-fluffy-fluffy stuff again... but... when you have a curse it's hard to do fluffy.. TT ( complaining cuz it's early.. And I love fluff best.) Expect some in the near future.. thank you for putting up with the long wait everyone ( I have crammed this all into my minutes grabbed in between (sigh) housework... cleaning.. dish washing.. vacuuming.. etc.. all of the chapter was written in between and at late night.. hehe.. that's my excuse if you don't like the chapter.. )

by the way everyone.. how old do you think I am? just guess, ok?

- (can't-think-up-names-at-all) liahime


	9. Eight Rose Night

Thorns by liahime

Disclaimer: busy liahime doesn't own Digimon, thank you very much!

Eight Rose Night:

A crescent moon hung from the dark night, cold and pointed. No stars were out tonight. Tiny specks of lights flowed through the grounds, searching. The princess was missing. Palace guards fanned out through gardens and towers, calling.

There was a knock at the office door. A white haired man slammed it open and growled. "What do you want? I'm busy. The princess is missing, and we're looking for her. I'm not training stupid young fools today-"

He looked down at the young woman in his visitor's arms, and his jaw dropped open. "I think you better come inside."  
-

Saruwatari, the training master, pulled out a chair. "Sit. I can take her for a while."

Ryo shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"I'm not _old, _boy. I can hold her as well as you can."

Still, Ryo refused. "It's nothing." He stood, holding a sleeping Rika in his arms, not willing to let her down. Saruwatari shrugged and poured two cups of tea, setting them down on the rough wood table. Steam coiled from the clay cups and floated to the ceiling like restless dragons before disappearing into air.

The training master looked closely at him. "Where did you find her?"

Ryo stared back. "In the woods..."

"And the bandage around her leg just magically appeared, did it?" Saruwatari's dark eyes were sharp, searching over his star student for any injury.

"She was bleeding."

"Right." A dagger pinned the cloth of Ryo's shirt to the wall and leaned over his throat. "So you're saying she ran off, just miraculously started bleeding, got gunpowder in her hair, and came back wet. And then _you, _the boy on the assassin list for his Royal Majesty, ended up finding her. Explain yourself."

With the sharp edge of the dagger millimeters away from him, he could hardly refuse. He conveniently forgot thatthe mysterious person was in fact, his brother, but the tale spilled out. Jumping into the river to swim away, carrying her back, and finally- trivial as he thought it was, he described Rika and the thorn.

"She pricked her finger- it was a tiny cut- and something happened to her..." He looked at Rika's teacher defiantly. "That's all. You can stick me in the dungeon now."

He waited for the incredulous look.

Instead, Saruwatari nodded and pulled the dagger from Ryo's throat. "I believe you."

"You do!"

"It makes sense. It's reasonable. And knowing my student, she could end up in that. You're not the assassin- you would have killed her otherwise, and not come back... But..." he paused, and his eyes looked over Rika's bandaged finger, worried. "What did she prick her finger on?"

"A small thorn. It probably doesn't have anything to do with-"

"What plant did she prick herself on?" The old man glared at him, cold and hard as ice- a glare worthy of Rika. But underneath it, there was something, hiding like the rushing current flowing in deep water. It was worry, anxiousness- and a hint of fear?

Ryo gulped. "Rose."

He cursed. "I knew this would happen someday. I was a fool not to have..." He let the dagger fall. It rattled on the unswept floor. "Kami, now we are doomed. With that stupid fool on the throne..."

Saruwatari glanced at a confused Ryo. "Long ago, when Rika was born, a fairy put a curse on her. The curse was lifted a little, but it was basically this- if she pricks her finger, she falls into an enchanted sleep until someone can wake her. This could be years. Someone has to replace her on the throne until then." He groaned.

"And do you even know who is next in line for the throne here, boy?"

The dagger trembled on the ground. Behind the door, something rumbled like distant thunder, marching forward, towards them. The door slammed open.

"Make way for the princess! Make way! Make _way_, you stupid old fool!" A pair of huge guards with pinpoint heads balanced on thick, beefy necks roughly brushed the old man aside. "Make way!" They ignored the pointed glare that was shot at them and knocked furniture and cups aside, letting tea splash to the floor.

Ryo set Rika down gently on a chair, unnoticed by the guards as they held open the door and lavishly bowed to the approaching figure in the dark. A small flurry of ladies-in-waiting adjusted an umbrella, fixed a skirt, twittering about the small person gliding in.

She had the beauty love-smitten bards break their harp strings on. Golden wheat-in-the-summer-sun hair. Eyes that sparkled delicately, ice blue as the tip of an iceberg. Curling eyelashes. Skin that looked like summer peaches, primroses and cream. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"Enough, you stupid fools," she hit the bodyguards with her umbrella. "Just find the stupid suspect person and chop his head off. I have an appointment in three minutes. He's probably not in here anyways. Don't waste my time."

"Yes, princess Priscilla." They nodded and backed away.

"And get me a coffee, four sugars." She snapped a jewel encrusted finger at one of the ladies near by. "Make it fast."

Ryo stood, silently watching Rika sleep, breathing slower and slower, mentally killing himself over and over again. Priscilla turned and snapped at him. "And you. This is private business-"

Ryo, hair falling into his ocean blue eyes, frowned at her. "You don't need to be that rude. A simple 'please' works just fine." He turned back to the sleeping Rika.

Her heart skipped a beat

Priscilla's mouth wasn't working, for once. She felt herself blushing, and couldn't stop. "I.. I... I'm sorry. Forgive me."

She had _apologized_. The guards exchanged surprised looks. Had she ever apologized before? They couldn't remember. What was this person doing to her, to make her act this way?

"I'm Priscilla, princess of the West kingdom." She smiled coyly at him, eyelashes fluttering, blue eyes staring at him. "And you are?"

The guards were even more amazed. Their princess normally wouldn't _look _at anyone without a pedigree and jewels.

_There's something about that guy,_ thought one of the guards. _I know him from somewhere. He has the same hair color and eyes... OH! _His eyes widened in surprise. The guard nudged his partner.

"Hey, hey, Komiya! Doesn't that guy look just like the person on the outlaw list?"

Komiya frowned. "OH! It must be his twin brother or something, Shino, because they look just alike."

"No." Shino, the other guard, punched him in the arm. "That _is _the guy on the list, stupid!"

"So what, onion-breath? It _could _be his cousin or brother or something!"

"So we arrest him, dung-brained fool! Chop his head off like the princess said!"

Komiya brightened quickly after the words 'chop his head'. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and grinned. "Then let's chop it off!" He lifted his arm to swing.

"STOP!" The screech froze everyone in the room. "I believe that this _fine _young man," Priscilla smiled, eyelashes fluttering in double speed, "should get a choice."

The guards gaped. "But we thought you wanted his head chopped off-"

Priscilla's long eyelashes were rushing up and down. "Komiya, Shino, do not start thinking. You will hurt your head." She turned to Ryo and smiled sweetly. "So what do you say?"

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did dust get in or are they infected?"

"It was _so sweet _of you to care!" She blushed further. "I knew we'd get along beautifully." She fluttered closer. He took a step back.

"Eh..."

"So, he can pick, you brutes." She turned back to the guards. "Hands off him. His choices are that nasty, smelly, _horrid _dungeon, or he can replace you two as my personal bodyguard. Pick one!" Her eyes smiled at Ryo again, sure of his choice. After all- it was either a dungeon with rats, mold, spiders and what else, or a well paying job next to the most beautiful person in the world- herself, she thought.

Without a moment of hesitation, Ryo, the prince of Priscilla's dreams, answered quickly.

"I'd prefer the dungeon."

-

Ryo, however warned and threatened by the blonde princess to reconsider, had been escorted to the dungeon. Priscilla, in a dangerously bad mood, cancelled every appointment she had left, and retired to her chambers.

She had insisted- firmly, accented with a tantrum- on picking the colors of the guest chamber herself. The walls were hung with pink silk, and every cushion and piece of furniture was drowned in bows and lace. And there, in the middle of the pink room, like a piece of the carpet come alive, was Priscilla.

An expensive vase flew across the room, followed by a string of un-princess like curses. Her current ladies-in-waiting rushed to catch it.

"Prefer the dungeon! Prefer the _dungeon _over this?" She waved her hand at the huge guest chambers of the palace. "He is a fool!"

She paused in her vase throwing in thought. "But perhaps...he is pulling the hard-to-get ploy on me. He would. Or he could be a rebel..." She giggled. "A rebellious prince, in love with me! How sweet! What do you think, Dulcibella?"

Dulcibella, the unfortunate lady assigned to vase catching, nodded eagerly. "I'm sure he is, your highness!"

"Why, he'd be a fool not to be in love with me... He must be trying to hide it. Men. So scared of true love."

In the eye of the storm, Dulcibella set the vase, just out of reach, down with a sigh. She rested her feet in the pinched shoes.The job paid well, but some days...

"Why are you sighing?" Priscilla snapped. "You must be getting fat. No breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, your highness." She nodded meekly. The princess was more volatile than normal, going from a happy, little girl state to a snapping shrew in seconds.

"Fetch me a white cake." Priscilla flopped back on her canopied bed. "Don't dawdle, or you will skip lunch too."

"But princess, your physician forbade-" Her dentist had forbidden sweets after the third cavity. Politely, as he had still been close enough to get hit by a vase.

"He's a fool. Get the cake."

Sitting on her pink bed, eating white cake with strawberries, Priscilla schemed. There must be some way, she told herself, to get her beloved Ryo out of jail. She could just imagine it now-

_- the brave heroine princess, Priscilla, slowly turned the key in the lock, releasing the handsome prisoner of her dreams. _

"_Oh darling!" They fell into each others arms. "Of course I'll be your bodyguard! I will live to serve you and adore you, beautiful princess! What can I do to serve you?"- _

Yes, that was how it would be, she told herself. After she let him out, he would be even more in love with her than before, and they would live happily ever after. Priscilla swallowed her cake, content with her plan. After all, it couldn't be that he wasn't in love with her- after all, _she wanted him. _And what Priscilla wants, Priscilla got.

When a person lives in their own world, they are always happy.

* * *

**reviews are done very quickly today! Please forgive short answers...**

**DD6- **thank you very much...

**Rachel- **hm... if the evil ones are the older ones (itachi, for example.. from naruto) then I am the EVIL ONE! Haha... I have two younger sisters..

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem- **thank you! Glad you thought it was exciting..

**Dolce Saito-** I'm really glad you like this chapter- your review made my day when I got it. Hope you have a better time at school...

**DigiChick- **Very glad you liked this Rhys? Hm... Rhys and Ryo. That is a good idea... The brother's name is starting with R.

**Lisha- **of course you can put a link on your site.. (ok, it was sorta stupid not to know.. But still..)

**mango-is-good- **Raiju? thank you very much for helping!

**kunoichixxkanna- **Renshishiou .. .. Eh.. Too long for me to type every time. Maybe though... I am guessing you are... 15-ish? (no idea..)

**neko-lia- **yes! Ryo's brother reminds me of itachi too... yes I hate the reformat thing too it is annoying...

**lady-snow- **glad you like the quote... thank you!

**My Dream's Shadow- **thank you!

**Strawberry'd- **hm.. Good idea. Thank you very much!

**Lil' Lilo-** Haru? Maybe... AISH IT'S HARD TO PICK NAMES

thank you everyone! (looks at clock) Oh dear.. I really have to go now...

**authoress notes again:**

VERY busy now.. School's starting soon.. TT waah.. Sorry for the short (and probably bad) chapter, folks.

Still... the age guessing thing, you were...close. The age guessing was from 14- 17 years old of age... but... (sweatdrop) I'm not any of those... I feel very young right now... but.. I'm 13. (I know! I'm still an immature little kid!) So... yeah. I started Glass Slipper when I was about 12 or 11... (that's why the beginning is so bad..)

yep.. Now I feel very young...

SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE! I will try to work more... and to decide the evil brother's name by tomorrow!

-liahime


	10. Nine Rose Curse

Thorns by liahime

Nine Rose Curse:

Disclaimer: Liahime doesn't own Digimon today. Or tomorrow. Or yesterday. And probably next week too. If you own it, please give it to her as a.. um... a happy labor day present!

The moon had risen, fallen, and risen once more, and still, the princess's eyes stayed closed. She lay on the bed, her breathing growing slower and shallower with every second. She had been covered with thick blankets, and painstakingly fed soup throughout every day. Doctors had been quietly consulted. But there was no way around it, no matter what they told each other.

The kingdom's princess was cursed.

Physicians murmured behind the queen's back, trying to find a way to tell her without breaking her heart once more. The magic had tied itself into a knot, tightening as years passed. Frankly, if the one who could break the spell didn't come soon, the princess would fall from enchanted coma to eternal sleep.

There was no alternative, they sighed. The princess's life story had come to an end. Magic, in the end, could not be defeated by their knowledge.

Still, they all tried. Councillors and doctors flocked together, putting their heads together to think of a way to thwart the curse. It could be work of poison. Work of something other than magic. But while cures were being thought of, funeral arrangements were being made. Arguments over the next monarch had broken out already.

Five people remained, believing that the princess would stay alive. Seiko and Rumiko pushed every reporter out of the castle, keeping a silent vigil of constant prayer by Rika's bedside. Saruwatari sat against the door, ignoring the shouts from outside. Prince Takato, awkward at this moment, stayed quiet, attempts of conversation falling short in the stifling quiet. The room's silence was choking, with only the movement of the maid's footsteps as she brought food and drink, with the clink of cups and scrape of fabric on wood.

The cakes went untouched. There was a new side to Rumiko no one had really seen before now, Saruwatari found. She was quieter, not only in words and actions, but in spirit. Before, she had seemed so young, but now- she had aged decades in minutes- and Saruwatari realized that Rumikohad become _old. _

Not the type of old Seiko was- Seiko was still gracefully young in an old body that had aged with laughter, naturally and slowly. Rumiko- she had aged in days, losing her husband and only child in less than a week, left with only her aging mother. The pain showed, in deep circles around sleepless, mascara-less eyes, making her look more ancient than any wrinkle line could.

One of the younger advisors to the king- really, only a cup-carrier and messenger, really- came bursting into the tower room, carrying a sheaf of papers. He was excited; cheeks flushed from the run up the spiral of stairs.

"I've got it!"

Heads turned. Rumiko, frowned solemnly. "What is it, young man?"

"It's the cure. The cure to the curse-"

She stopped him. "Your name?"

"Henry. I'm one of the messengers for the king- from Willoughby-On-The-Stream... The village next to the river-" He was met only with a cold, waiting stare from Rumiko. Henry cleared his throat, and began reading off the page.

"The curse can be transferred to a volunteer with magic in their blood, by a sorcerer of any kind. i The chances of breaking the curse is much, much, smaller for the volunteer, but it is a possible chance."

Saruwatari stood up from his chair. "I'll do it."

Rumiko blinked. "You have no magic."

"My grandmother was a village witch. She cured warts and brewed love potions- there's enough in my blood for it to work."

She shook her head wearily. "No, you're needed too much. Without a person on the throne, we are weaker than ever. You need to stay. The army needs you here."

"Begging your pardon, but my lady, there isn't anyone else in the staff."

Takato spoke up. "My mother was part fairy. I have enough of the blood for the spell to work on me.. I'll do it."

The maid, unnoticed by the queen, gasped and dropped the tray she had been holding. Porcelain hit the stone floor and thin pieces of the cups scattered onto the floor. Quickly, she bent down to pick up the shattered cups. Her brown hair hid her shocked face. Takato was going to take the curse?

"You're absolutely willing? The curse won't transfer to someone not completely willing to take it." Henry put the scroll down. "And to find the one person to break it would be harder than the original form. You may never wake up again."

Takato nodded.

"You know the consequences, you know the pain that will come. Yet you will take it. You are sure?"

Again, he nodded. "I already know a person who might be able to break the curse. Almost a hundred percent positive, really." Still, he took a deep breath, steadying his fingers

Saruwatari coughed. "Ah, your highness... It's not Rika. I apologize, but she really doesn't love you. She's your fiancee, of course, but still-"

Takato turned his gaze away, looking at the worried maid, picking shards off the floor. "It's not Rika."

-

And so, a letter to his parents was quickly written, assuring them that he was perfectly safe and had on clean socks, and would be eating three meals a day while in the curse anyways. Takato signed it, sealed it, and placed it on the table.

Jeri, the maid that had been cleaning, came up to him. "Are you sure? What if-" her eyes were threatening to fill up with tears, "What if you don't wake up?"

"I will. Don't worry!.But I might as well be a bit useful for once, right? I always wanted to be a hero." He laughed, masking his doubt. "Here's my chance, and all I need to do is sleep."

"But a dead hero isn't as good as a person who's alive!" Jeri found herself worrying over her friend- she couldn't shake it off and tell herself that it would be alright. That Takato would come back. "You _have _to come back, OK? Promise?"

He grinned shakily. "I'll be back. After all, if I slept forever, I'd miss you too much, Jeri."

-

The pale young magician they had brought in to perform the spell was worried as well. She was poor- she came only because she needed the gold. Her hands shook as they turned the pages of Henry's notes back and forth.

She was a village girl, really, who just did a few wart removals and found springs of water for wells. Even found a few stray children and chickens. She couldn't do something this big. She

knew it. They knew it. But it was their only hope. In this magic-starved country, there was no one else able to- or willing to- try.

Still, the young woman, as much as she was needed, was out of place here, among the nobility and their blank, closed faces and silks and rubies. It didn't seem as if it was humans walking through the cold gray stone corridors. There weren't any chickens squawking, or the voice of a human person echoing through them. Not a smile or a word.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She almost jumped up in shock, but calmly turned around, masking her surprise. She tried to look experienced, professional, everything that the palace was expecting.

"Your name is.. Alice, right?" It was the councillor that had brought her here. He looked as nervous as she felt- she wasn't the only one, then. Somehow, it helped.

"Yes."

"Good luck." He smiled at her, the first human thing she had seen in this place. It was genuine and warm, not the tight smiles that the passing-by gave out of manners.. "Thank you for doing this." He handed her a glass of water. Sure, it may be only politeness that made him do it, but at that moment, the bit of human kindness brought to her in the glass of water made the pale solemn face break into an answering smile.

And so, she raised her hands and began to read the first words off of the paper.

The spell was long. Moonrise had come, and the half moon was high in the sky when Alice neared the end of the spell. Light from the power in the spell shot from Rika to Takato in the unlit room, the dark curse twisting, bound by thin threads of white light.

And it would have gone perfectly, without glitch. Though sweat beaded on the shaking fingers of the black-clad young woman, she continued smoothly, as the curse began to lift from Rika to the volunteer. The curse was nearly transferred now, and the watching people in the room let out a sigh of relief. The princess was safe.

But as life goes, there never really is perfection in humanity.

A thin ray of half-moonlight fell in through the window, and bounced off a small mirror hung on the wall. The moonlight collided with the curse, and chaos erupted.

The floor gently moved underneath their feet. The glass of water started to tremble.

"Keep going!" Henry moved to keep Alice from falling. "Just keep reading. Hurry!."

Stumbling over the words, Alice reached the concluding paragraph of the notes, and Rika began to stir- but the ground shook more, throwing the room off balance. Crumbling to the hard stone floor, with water bleeding the ink off the paper. The last words on her mouth remained unspoken.

She tried to get up, but her head wasn't thinking. There was something nagging her, that she had been forgetting. As she reached it in her mind, it drifted away once more, taunting her as it slipped out of her grip. Her eyes were closing, and through half-open eyelids, she saw the others slowly fall to the floor.

_There was something that she should remember- a small detail at the end of the spell- what was it?_

She could hear the princess stir under the blankets. Her legs wouldn't cooperate- she was just tired, so tired- there was a sound of snoring from Saruwatari's chair- the queen's head nodding downward- Henry, lying down on the floor- _what was that thing? What was she supposed to remember?--_

The stones under her feet moved once more, and she fell once more.

Within seconds, the palace was blanketed with sleep.

* * *

**Anna- **Thank you! I like the plot too... it's not that much like Sleeping Beauty though.. hehe... originally, it was, but then I got bored in the middle... 

**Rachel- **hehe.. Who wouldn't diss Priscilla? Thank you!

**tsuhime- **thank you! The chapter is late, I know.. But I also blame my GBA.. Haha..

**Flavor Of the Weak- **ah.. I'll try to make it less confusing.. (I don't normally explain everything perfectly- it makes perfect sense in mycrazyhead though!) Thanks!

**corruptedgoddess- **Ryo's family must remain a mystery right now... thank you so much for the fanart, and for drawing it even though you were so busy! E-mail me at orenjigirl11292 at yahoo (your e-mail address didn't show up...) My e-mail address isn't linked cuz the upload thing won't let me put it in, but you get it, right? thank you so much again!

**lady-snow- **thank you very much!

**DD6- **thank you, hope the wait wasn't too long! ..

**My Dream's Shadow- **Thank you lots!

**kunoichixxkanna- **ah.. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it... (I was suprised when you said you were 13! You sound 15-ish..)

**DigiChick- **ah.. Thank you! If you have any criticism, please give it to me anyways! (I didn't put my age up for a while cuz I wanted honest reviews without people being nicer cuz I was younger than them..) Priscilla will never get Ryo because I already hate her!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**- thanks very much! sorry for wait!

**Lisha- **I don't like Priscilla very much either... thank you!

**Dolce Saito- **I feel your pain on homework.. School starts in a few days here in the NW.. And I haven't finished my summer homework yet.. oh well .Better go do it soon and not put it off..

**Grdiang3l-** thank you very much! Glad you liked the twist..

**Crystal Luna Starr- **thank you so much.. Hm.. Keitoro? I will think about it. (I still haven't picked! - I feel very lazy. I will go do it, everyone!) Thank you again!

**Lil' Lilo- **my b-day is on January 12... wanna give me a present? Haha.. Kidding..

**authoress comments**;

aish. I'm hungry right now.. I should eat some food. But for you, my lovely readers, instead of eating, I am typing, and drinking a lot of bottled water, and wishing for a croissant.

Please forgive the wait, because as usual, I was busy/lazy. But I will try to update ASAP, and make sure the chapter doesn't suck. (And I hope this chapter didn't.. I always have doubts about it...) I am terribly busy. School starts in less than a week, boohoo.. I somehow got turned into a choir accompanist this year, and so I am practicing a lot, because I'm nervous... So... I hope the chapter wasn't _too_ bad ..

OH! Special note- corruptedgoddess! THANK YOU FOR THE FAN ART! thank you very very much..

--liahime


	11. Ten Rose Awakening

Thorns by liahime

Ten RoseAwakening 

Disclaimer: liahime is currently not in possession of Digimon. She does, however, own quite a lot of unfinished homework. If the owners of Digimon would like to trade, she'd be happy to do so...here we go!

Rika's eyes flew open. She stood up, legs shaking. Her feet touched the cold stone floor, and there was no light in the inky black darkness. The room was eerily cold, as if the warmth had died with the light. It was the piercing, cold darkness that your eyes can't adjust to- the dark of an inky winter night with no stars.

She was awake, but she still felt so tired. The darkness pressed down, urging her to fall back asleep once more. Her fuzzy head ached for more rest. Cloudy and confused, she blindly swayed in the darkness. The black night beat down on her, almost solid, telling her to collapse onto the stone floor, that had never looked so soft- that if she went back to sleep, everything would be perfectly fine.

Rika shook herself, and walked blindly forward, head buzzing as if filled with bees. Her hands reached out, searching for the door in the pitch black room.

She turned the handle slowly, and walked out into the light, expecting the guards to be waiting there, telling her to go back to sleep, or else. But as she moved carefully forward, and into the dimly lit hall, she walked onto two bodies, sprawled out on the floor. She poked one with her foot. The guard assigned to watch the door rolled over and started to snore loudly.

Eyes adjusting slowly to the light, Rika kicked the other guard, and he too kept sleeping. It wasn't like the guards to sleep- they were normally up, comparing swords and not accepting bribes from her.Security must have gone down.

A glass of water from the kitchens would help, if she could make it there. She must have been really tired, to still feel exhausted after sleeping. Head still in chaos, she stepped over the two snoring men.

She kept walking slowly down the corridor. The cold stone on her feet kept her awake, sensibly solid and simply there, not fuzzy and hazy like the rest of her vision. Flickering torch light cast her shadow onto the wall, twisting and turning it over and over.

How had she gotten back? She remembered things in fragments. A rose bud, beginning to unfurl. Bamboo walls. A drop of blood, rushing to the ground. But after that, things had gone fuzzy. She could only vaguely remember the feeling of uneven bumping, peaceful rest, and warmth in the cold air that had surrounded her. After that, she remembered nothing more- just a peaceful, comfortable silence- and then she had woken up once more.

The castle was colder than normal. As her head cleared and she woke up, Rika noticed _things _that seemed to shift and blend into the castle wall, as if the stones were alive. The torches lining the wall flickered as she walked by. There was a stillness to the castle that hadn't been there before- as if the world had stopped moving as soon as she had woken up. She couldn't be dreaming- she was awake, she knew it. But-

_Sleep... Sleep and all of your problems will be over... _Her mind kept telling her, over and over; softly making it's way into her head. _Sleep. Right here. You'll be fine, just sleep. _It was true, she _was _tired... She could just curl up right here and take a quick nap-

No. Rika shook herself once more, banishing the last traces of sleep from her mind. She was _not _going to sleep.

With the sudden movement, she heard the rustling of heavy layers of fabric on stone. Her hands flew to her sides, and landed on silk, thick and smooth as water. Even in the darkness, it glowed faintly, almost sparkling. Flowing down to the floor in cascading lace and ruffles, it brushed the floor softly, arranging skirts gracefully around her feet. In the fading torch light, seed pearls glowed with an inner rosy warmth.

There was no doubt about it.

Rumiko had struck again.

-

Ryo, far from silk and pearls, was trying to convince the guards to let him out, and was getting successfully ignored.

"C'mon, guys. I just want a peek at the palace."

"No."

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No. Stay there."

"Do you want to see this trick I know how to do it? All you need to do is unlock the door and close your eyes."

There was no response. The guards turned their backs on him, pulling out a deck of cards.

Ryo sighed and sat down on the hard metal cot, knocking over the empty water jug. Apparently, these guards weren't the typical brainless village bullies that guarded cells. The rough clay of the jug. It rolled away to a stop near the door.

"Do you feel anything?" One of the guards nudged the other. "Something's.. uh.. moving."

"Idiot, no it's not."

"No, I swear that the floor is shaking-" The jug near the door began to quiver violently. None of the three noticed as it shivered and shook.

"It's not-"

Just then, the stones of the dungeon floor rushed up together, in a huge wave, throwing them all off balance. It lifted Ryo up off the floor, flinging him into the iron bars of the cell. And then, as if nothing had happened, the floor settled down gently to flat silence once more.

"Ow..." He looked up, rubbing his head. The guards were flat on the floor, snoring as if they hadn't slept for days. The door swung gently open, inviting him to go and leave.

This did not happen normally, and would be classified as very, very odd. However, despite being very, very odd, it was also very convenient as well.

And though anyone, with an extremely strong and morally-righteous conscience, would have stayed in the cell, and tried to waken up the guards, and waited for his or her punishment for what he or she did not do, in example, losing their head.

That is, if they didn't have a brain.

And as Ryo Akiyama currently possessed a brain- although a starving, exhausted one- he rolled the guards into the cell, turned the key in the lock, and walked up the dungeon steps in search of a kitchen, his grumbling stomach leading the way.

-

The kitchen was empty when Rika got there. _It must be really late, if none of the cooks are here. What time is it? _The palace's kitchens were normally busy, no matter what time of day, with early morning pastry chefs to late night dishwashers. The fire was still lit, and the candles lighting the room were still cheerfully glowing. Unrolled dough lay on the chamber.

_That's odd.. _Cooks normally finished before they left. She went over to pour herself a cup of water. As water flowed into the glass, her eyes landed on something- or rather, someone.

A person was there, with streaks of flour on her tanned face, hands still smudged with dough. Her black hair tumbled out of the net that held it back. It was one of the bakers. There was only one thing unusual about it, however-

The baker was lying on the floor, not moving.

Was she breathing? Rika couldn't tell. She held the cup over the baker's mouth, waiting for her to breathe. A second passed by. Another. And yet another. Was the baker dead?

Just as Rika was about to set her glass down, a huge snore came from the girl on the floor. The baker rolled over, inhaled deeply, and stopped breathing again. She repeated herself twice before Rika realized that this was the actual way the baker slept.

Another enormous snore ripped through the silent air. Rika bent over to pick up the cup of water from the floor, nearly falling flat on her face by tripping on the layers of silk.

-

Ryo Akiyama, munching a danish rescued from the oven. He walked through the kitchen, thinking and eating at the same time. As he searched through the maze of pots and pans to find the way out, he heard something move. It wasn't the movement of bakers, with their pans of deliciously warm breakfast croissants. The sound wasn't the clash of pans or chopping of vegetables.

It sounded like Priscilla.

Swishing silk and soft footsteps. Who else in the palace could it be? None of the nobles would sneak down. Rika might- but she wasn't the type that would go in silk. It must be Priscilla.

He ducked behind a shelf of spices, pondering on how to sneak away without Priscilla noticing him.

_You could get revenge, you know. _A tiny thread at the bottom of his conscience poked him. _For the dungeon. Just scare her a bit, you know. Sneak up on her, and shout, and disappear. Pretend you're a ghost. Make her look like a fool._

Ryo Akiyama, angry from staying up all night in a rat infested cell, decided immediately that this was an excellent idea. Before he escaped, he might as well finish all business he had. Finish everything and leave silently for the southern seas.

He slowly moved forward with practiced grace.. It was possible. He could do this. Tie her up and run away. He wouldn't even have to look at her.

But then, he remembered. Rika, on the lantern lit path, soaring past him in the full light of moonrise, past white flowers, cutting through the grass to rush by, almost on wings. A crying Rika, a laughing Rika. He could remember her, barely- when they were just little kids, she had still fought with the same inextinguishable spirit then. And there was the empty Rika, after death- cold and sad, alone.

A Rika he'd never again hear or see, left only to memories of what had been.

Perhaps, he decided, business was not finished yet.

-

Ryo sneaked up slowly on the silk-skirted noble. He had decided- he needed to see Rika before he left. He'd just scare her with some ghost trick, and get directions to wherever the princess was. It was a foolish thing to do, for an escaped prisoner- to alert someone of his escape- but he felt- knew- that he had to do this.

He wailed loudly, making wraith-like noises, howling in the most ghost-like manner he could produce. The noble was, as he peeked over the jars of cinnamon, bending over, as if examining something on the ground. As he continued his wails, balanced precariously on one of the higher shelves, she put her head up.

"Come out, whoever you are. I'm not stupid." Her face showed annoyance, not fear.

It couldn't be- she had been sleeping, not waking up when he last saw her.

But it was, despite the layers and folds of silk skirts, pearls and all, it was, undoubtedly Rika.

Just then, his foot wobbled, and the shelves of spices- cinnamon and pepper, salt and ginger- all fell down, bringing him with them.

Ceramic shards fell with an explosion of thick curry powder, causing them both to cough violently as the golden-brown dust flew through the air. As the powder settled to the tiles of the kitchen floor, Rika managed to choke out her greeting to Ryo.

"Why did you do that! Idiot!" She fanned the spicy powder away from her face, without luck.

"It was an accident! Really!" Ryo coughed and stood up, away from the powder. He reached out. "Here. Stand up. The air is better up here."

She stood up, without the offered hand and cleared her throat. "The cook's going to have a fit when she sees this. What possesed you anyway? That was stupider than normal, Ryo. Even for you." Curry powder settled down on her hair, coloring it brown. She shook it off roughly, and her hair went flying, falling out of the hair tie that held it in.

He caught his breath. For a moment, she was shining, illuminated by the candle light behind her. The silk shone as if it was woven from starlight. Golden curry fell slowly in a soft rain of glittering dust, casting a near-magical aura around her. Gold and pearly white danced around her, motes of light and dust hanging in the air. It was magical and human beauty, tangled together in Rika.

"What?" She turned to face him. The curry on silk made an odd combination, breaking the effect.

"Nothing." He turned away, brushing curry off of himself and sweeping it into a new jar. He paused for a moment, coughing on stray powder. "Rika? Um..."

She found her hair tie, tying her hair back up to it's familiar place. "Just say it. It's the dress, isn't it."

"Eh.. Yeah. It's so... pretty." What he had just said sunk back in. "I mean- not that you can't wear pretty things-it's just that-"

She cut him off. "My mother."

"Your... mother?"

"Well, it couldn't be anyone else, idiot!" She snapped. "Who else? The guards?" She was like a cat that had sensed something different in the air, standing tense and still.

"What is it?" Whatever it was, he couldn't feel it.

"Something's different."

Something rumbled slowly underneath them, like thunder from the earth's core. It sounded as if the drums of giants were being struck, over and over. The rumbling crescendoed, with glass and metal shaking unsteadily on their shelves. As it came closer, and closer, the floor shook, rolling the sleeping baker away. Jars fell to the ground and shattered, adding lighting and glass to the mix.

There was a huge puff of gray smoke, smudging the outlines of everything; getting into Rika and Ryo's eyes. Dust and curry powder whipped up from the floor, flying into tiny cyclones. And from the raging dust and smog, a voice complained over the rumbling thunder.

There was a sudden bump, and muted grumbling. Cutting through it, a petite figure walked out of the blinding fumes, and opened her mouth.

"Do you _have _to make it so dusty, you stupid old hag! My poor silk! My poor gloves! Put that stick of yours down immediately and get my dress clean! NOW!"

High pitched, whiny, and scratchy, it was, and could only have been...

The infamous Priscilla.

* * *

**TiNyLoVeBuBBLeS-** Don't we all hate Priscilla? she's modeled after someone I know. Thank you! 

**DigiChick- **Thank you very much! Sorry the wait was so long.. grumbles... horrible school work..

**DD6- **glad you were OK with the wait last time.. Thank you lots!

**My Dream's Shadow- **Thank you very much!

**Crystal Luna Starr-**Wow.. I'm honored... a lot. Thank you so much!

**lady-snow- **the plot thickens.. Dun dun dun! You're right! That is fun to say! thank you!

**Anna- **Thank you so much! Sorry for the looong wait!

**Lisha- **Thank you for reviewing! Priscilla has returned to the story once again... thanks for waiting so long...

**kunoichixxkanna- **ah.. My stories aren't that good yet.. I'm working on it though. Thank you!

**Lil' Lilo- **Sorry for making you wait! Thanks!

**Dolce Saito- **thank you tons and tons! And you're right about school... sorry for making you wait so long!

**and the editor kau-sama has returned from vacation and homework- **thank you for the croissant and making me start writing...sniff.. You didn't have to do it so loudly though.. My poor ears..

**authoress notes:**

**I feel so lazy... Once school started, right after it ended, I wasted a LOT of time and did not work on this.. Too much homework.. The teachers give us so much! And then they don't grade it, and because of that, they give us more work to do while they cram in grading... **

**On a more random note.. Curry! Curry! Curry! I feel like eating some curry... I normally type this stuff up really early in the morning before breakfast. That way I'm motivated to write more.. looking at the clock.. Augh! I need to go.. sorrry for the long wait everyone.. Hope you like the chapter..**

**Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers out there! I'm touched- thank you for reviewing... thank you very much! **

**-liahime**


	12. Eleven Rose Luck

Thorns by liahime

Eleven Rose Luck

Disclaimer: liahime doesn't own Digimon, though it would be nice if she did.. Then she wouldn't have to insert disclaimers so last minute...

Before Rika could make a sound, she found herself swept up, wrapped in warm arms, floating inches above the ground and staring over the shoulder of Ryo Akiyama

"Wha-"

A hand clamped over her mouth and whispered. "Shh.. Don't talk."

"But-!" Rika looked down at the hand over her mouth. She expected to see a tanned hand, as well as human skin and flesh. Instead, it seemed as if there was nothing clamped over her mouth. She could feel it, smell it- she knew it was there, but yet- it wasn't?

She looked for her own body. She was here- but not. Everything going around her, she could feel, but not see- just her head, and that was shimmering away too. It was odd, watching herself dissapear, as if being eaten alive by air.

Ryo's face faded slowly away- and she was still there, suspended in his arms, above ground. Rika could hear him mumbling something under his breath, and he faded back into sight. She tried to move out of his grip, breaking free from the hand and looking around.

Priscilla was there, next to two people- a man in black, and a woman in the ancient rags of what had been adress, graying hair rattily piled up on her head.

"I was sure they were here- I felt them-" The old woman whined, voice raspy with age.

"Whatever, witch. " The man spoke, smooth as water and cold as ice. "Just find my dear little brother and get this over with. Time is gold." He had Ryo's voice, Ryo's hair- if she wasn't where she was now, she could have sworn it was him.

Ryo pulled her closer , making it impossible for her to get away- the only thing she could do is stare at him. She could feel him breathing slowly, chest rising up and down. A tinge of warmth flooded over her cheeks.

"Let me down!" Rika whispered furiously. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ryo didn't answer, just nodded. He stared at the man in black. There was a different look in his eyes- an inner fire that, reawakened from it's hidden state, flared up with anger and hatred. Without knowing, his breath caught in his throat. Breathing took a place behind hatred. It was odd for the normally cheerful Ryo to act this way, but he had his reasons.

After all, it wasn't every day he saw his older brother.

He watched as the man drew a pair of gold hilted daggers from his belt. The knives spun, almost as if they had their own life, from his hand, landing centimeters from Ryo's shoes.

'They're not there, hag... Move on." With a flick of his wrist, the daggers returned to their sheaths, and he walked towards the open door. "They're probably somewhere else."

The trio walked out, slamming the kitchen door, leaving Rika and Ryo in complete and awkward silence.

"Put me down!" Rika broke the quiet, trying once again to come out of his grip. "You didn't need to do that, you know."

"Oh. Sorry." Ryo set her down, staring at the door. "You're so light that I forgot you were there."

"Liar." Rika frowned at him. "You were doing something... there should be a reason I can't see myself, Ryo."

He mumbled a few words under his breath, and they both shimmered back into the visible spectrum. "You're right. It was an invisibility spell... one of the only bits of mage work I'm good at..."

"So you had to pick me up?"

"You need direct contact if you want to include the person in the spell."

She looked at him with an odd expression. "That's all?"

.Distracted, he nodded. "Let's go. They might come back." He walked quickly towards the door. "Are you coming?"

Rika gave no answer, bending down to search through a shelf, hiding her face.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

She ignored him pointedly, still rummaging through a box, pulling out shoes until she found a matching pair that fit her feet. Quickly, she slipped the brown leather over her feet and tied the laces. Lighting a candle, Rika turned to face him, expressionless once more. "_Now _we can go."

They swung the door slowly open, and took the first step into the endless night.

-

The ground was darker than normal, for some reason- a darkness that was _deeper, _somehow, than the sky's own inky black.

Dirt crumbled under his feet as he slowly stepped into the kitchen courtyard, expecting solid brickwork and dirt. Ryo stepped out, straight, waiting for the solid thump of boot on stone.

There was no sound.

Black swallowed him from the feet up. He stumbled into the darkness that eagerly pulled him down with every push of gravity. Quickly, he yanked his foot out of the abyss waiting below.

"Be careful where you walk. Those three before us- they don't like playing follow the leader." He held a hand out to Rika and bowed from his precarious foothold. "If you're not afraid then, my lady."

"This isn't a game, Ryo." She pushed his hand away, and tested the ground in front of her with a toe. "It's life or death."

"Why die sad?" He leaped a few steps forward, feet finding the path effortlessly.

"Why die?" Rika walked quickly forward, searching the darkness for the path. She glided with as much ease as he had, without stumbling once on the packed dirt. Her candle flashed in arcs of light as she strode forward, without any apparent fear.

Jumping forward from island to island in the dark, guessing through flashes of candlelight for land-it _was_ a game, fraught with fear. Consequence of losing were steeper than the average card game here. The game bet with life and death. One wrong move sent you falling to the seemingly endless pit below.

"Rika!" Ryo's voice called out from the dark night. "Scared?"

"No, not really." Her voice echoed, followed by the bobbing of the candle light.

"Nervous? Worried? Think that you'll fall?"

"I don't fall." The voice was matter-of-fact, as if stating an obvious fact known from the start of life. "No stumbling, tripping..." An arc of fire flame flowed from jump to jump. Her voice was wary, as if expecting something nasty from the other end. "It just happens."

If she had expected a question, she didn't hear one. "Ah. You must be blushing then."

"WHAT!"

"You weren't blushing back there? You _looked_ like you were, a moment ago."

"I wasn't." Indignant, she nearly jumped too far. Rika took a step back onto firm ground.

She could hear him grin in the dark. "You were. Don't deny it, princess. I have that effect with most females."

"I doubt it. _You_ being the girl's perfect guy?" Her rolled eyes were obvious- he could see the expression on her face as plainly as if it was in front of him. "It's about as likely as me, tripping."

Sometimes, it's as if there's a big tap in the sky, dispensing bad luck to the world. Little drops of bad luck, dripping on everyone. There are brief showers of misfortune, to keep one from being overconfident and remind one that rain is still there.

But if you endure this, and still reach out to taunt fate, fate reaches out to you. Fate will turn the handle of the tap with a vengeance, soaking you in full, leaving you drenched.

Rika barely stretched for the next island-two feetaway, an easy step. She was there- she could see flat, familiar ground in front of her, mud covered and solid. For anyone, blessed with fairy gifts of feet that never stumble, matchless grace, it was nothing to take a step.

But the dirt crumbled under her feet, and she found herself taking her next step in thin air. Darkness closed in around her, and she found herself falling.

It's an odd thing to fall- gravity pulls your body differently than on solid land. Rika couldn't move her legs and arms the way she wanted them to go completely. The walls of the holeclosed in around her, the bottom rushed closer and closer. It was the unshakeable feeling of death approaching and holding you in it's vice before you actually died. Rika closed her eyes, and prepared herself for landing- it was strange, and she found herself more scared than she thought she would be, approaching death-

But death's oncoming rush stopped suddenly as she was unceremoniously pulled up and staring back into the face of Ryo Akiyama

"Hah. I knew it. You _were _blushing."

-

"You have really bad luck, don't you..."

Rika stood there, trembling in the cold wind. "I don't."

"You do." Rika and Ryo walked foward, thankful for firm, unchanged ground. They walked past the stables, where sleeping horses snorted and sniffed in their sleep. "It's as if whatever luck you had at birth evaporated somehow."

"Luck?" She raised an eyebrow. "Four-leaf clovers don't really do anything, Ryo. They're plants. Gardeners weedit out of the lawn. Horses _eat_ it."

Ryo bent to pick something off the ground. "Let me see your shoe."

"My shoe!"

"Yup."

"No."

"You're always this cooperative, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." She turned and began to walk away. "Now go away."

"Your feet don't smell, Rika!"

He took her foot in his hand, propping it up on a nearby bench. He untied it, and began to whip the laces out of her shoe. "Hold still." Ryo began to thread the laces through the tiny nail holes in what looked like a bent piece of metal.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you good luck!" He grinned up at her and held the horseshoe against her shoe. "Which way do you want it? The U shape facing up or down?"

"I really don't care, Ryo.. It's a bent up, dented piece of rusting metal! Not some magic charm!"

He ignored her. "Some people think that having it pointing up, keeps the luck from running out. Other people think it should be pointed down, so that the luck pours all over you." Ryo wove the lace through the tiny clovers pierced in the metal, turning the horseshoe so that the bottom rested over her toes.

Ryo tied the laces of her shoe back to it's original bow, and grinned. "Now you are officially triply lucky! The luck pours down on you, doesn't run out, and-" he paused, "the holes are four leaf clovers! See?"

Rika snorted. "Right. Lucky."

"Yup. Lucky as four leaf clovers and horse shoes and rabbit foot charms!"

"More like lucky as a black cat." Rika turned, and walked forward. _I'm a princess, of all the useless things to be, with no father, her entire castle asleep, being searched for by a blonde idiot, an assassin and one of my fairy godmothers. Lucky. Right._

But she turned her back, all the same. "If you're not coming, Ryo, I'm not waiting." She looked back just in time, to see Ryo grin back and attempt a ridiculously heroic pose. His cloak caught on his shoe, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Rika sighed, and reached out a hand to help him up. As he looked up at her from the ground, she felt a tiny twitch from her mouth. Before she could stop it, she felt something bubble out of her, letting the captive sorrow out into the night air.

Her laughter, rusty from a long silence, rang through the silence, joined by Ryo's hearty laughter. Pent up sorrow and tiredness flowed out of her, lightening her face. It was as if she had dropped a heavy load she had carried for miles- she became brilliantly, joy-filled alive- and nearly shone as she laughed in the darkness.

Their laughter mixed together and faded away slowly. Rika turned her head away, and the reality and solemness of the situation she was in came back to her in a frown. But her traitor face was happy and her traitor heart was dancing, and the corners of her traitor mouth were sneaking up slowly.

And for the first time, lucky horseshoe or not, Rika felt fortune smile on her, and she let her traitor mouth break into a grin. There was an odd feeling in her heart- a mixture of joy and laughter and the feeling of never falling again, but flying with an indescribable lightness-

Rika felt lucky.

**

* * *

My Dream's Shadow- thank you tons! (I'm sorry everyone..replies are short so I can post this...) **

**mango-is-good-** thanks very much for reviewing!

**tsuhime- **yes.. Priscilla is back.. Thank you for the curry and the compliment

**lady-snow- **I'll try to stick more ryuki in.. Hope you like this chapter!

**Lisha**- I want to kill Priscilla too, but if I did, the plot would die.. I'll try to stick more ryuki in ASAP!

**DigiChick- **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait..

**editor-kau-sama**- ... stop being so unsympathetic.. Thank you though!

**DD6- **too much homework..aish.. Thank you!

**Lil' Lilo- **yup.. Priscilla is back.. Thanks very very much!

**kunoichixxkanna- **Thank you... I'll try to clarify the stuff later.. lol.. please don't murder me for taking so long..

**Dolce Saito- **hope you get better soon! And I'll support penguins...XD  


**authoress comments:**

GAAH I HATE HOMEWORK! cough.. Ok.. Sorry... I've been swamped again... dead swamped with science and polynomials and SAT II and everything... So I always feel guilty and I typed this chapter in between phone calls and tutoring and etc. etc. etc... Fall is always busy..

Yes, I will try to stick in more ryuki! I've been wanting to stick in more fluff for a loong time.. And now that Rika's awake and Ryo's out of jail, I can do it! yay.. Hope you like this chapter... (blame my teachers for the wait! they enjoy giving homework to us... and then not grading it. And then while they _do _grade it, they give us extra work so they can catch up on grading... it is driving me absolutely crazy.. or crazier.. sigh..) I absolutely promise though, that the next chapter will come soon, and be better quality.. Please send suggestions, comments, compliments, critiques (is that a word?) and curry! I adore curry... especially on days when I eat ramen for dinner..

- (guilty) liahime


	13. Twelve Rose Kidnapping

Thorns by liahime

12 Rose Kidnapping

Disclaimer: If liahime owned Digimon, then she could jump into a huge pile of one dollar bills and feel very rich. But she doesn't... so no jumping in money for her.

Priscilla was in a bad mood.

Here she was walking- _walking!- _in the dust, without an entourage, ruining the edges of her peach silk and absolutely murdering the calf-skin slippers. Her skin would be ruined in the harsh night air. She could feel her angelic voice beginning to crack. In only ten minutes, they had covered over five hundred feet! Her skin would surely blister!

First off- the most _foul _stench came from the hag tramping along in front of her. Ancient gray fabric and food stains mixed with mud into a far-far-away, once-upon-a-time ball gown.. The witch was murmuring under her breath, chewing on a ratty strand of hair. Flaking bits of fabric came from the witch as she twitched and stomped along.

To make things worse- a silent assassin walked steadily in front as well. Handsome as he was, he wouldn't even _glance _at her, or comment on her spun sunlight gold curls, or her poor dead shoes. He walked in stony silence, glaring out with a frown. Bloodshot eyes darted back and forth. Whatever his name was, he was flatly ignoring her, concentrating on his collection of knives.

But the worst thing of all- a thorn had snagged her dress, ripping a section out of the intricate lace work! Why did these things happen to her?

_You are a perfect princess, Priscilla! You are a queen already, amazingly beautiful, and a joy to have around always! So it's not surprising that the world's jealous of you._ Her inner self reminded her.

_Don't tell me the obvious, dear. _Priscilla smiled to herself. If only the world was as wonderful and admiring as her inner self... she was sure that world peace and the long-winded topics that those ministers always droned on about would follow.

_And along with your gorgeous appearance lies an amazing mind. You have the magical ability to conjure up the wittiest sayings. A fashionable genius, that's you!_

The blonde girl flipped a few curls over her shoulder and stood up straighter. _Go on,_ she told her inner-princess. _Tell me more._

_Darling Priscilla, you have the voice of an angel. Such talent, beauty, and intelligence often eclipse those jealous people around you._

As she walked on, listening to the pleasant voice of her inner self, she held her head high in the air, gliding to the beat of the inner song of compliments. As she floated on, she closed her eyes, and waltzed straight into the stone wall.

Life, grumbled Priscilla, was not fair to the perfect people.

-

The stone faced assassin, was, in perfect truth, ignoring his useless client. But as absolutely air-headed as she was, and though he wanted to throw a dagger in her direction to shut the eternal whine behind him, he agreed with her on one point.

Life wasn't fair.

His charmed baby brother had gotten out of the seemingly unescapable dungeon, and was hiding somewhere, far from the reach of death. The same charmed, stupid little kid had probably managed to leap across the canyons he had carved in the packed kitchen garden soil. So here he was exhausted from the use of an immense amount of magic, while Ryo was probably off falling into wells and coming out with a magical sword and a three-layer cake.

But wasn't it _he _who was it carrying on the family business, and supporting their father in his old age?

Who chased his little brother over three kingdoms to get him to go back to the training school?

Hadn't _he _gone and fulfilled his father's dream for him, becoming the youngest of the top five assassins in the realm? Making sure that the family name would stay on top of the most wanted list of every kingdom, fief, and country?

And after all that, why was it that his baby brother was _still _the family favorite?

No matter how this foolish thing ended, he was the "evil" one to the commonplace world. Lazy Ryo would be the tragic, beloved hero, with a statue of him erected in some royal park.

Immediately, it was decided that if his brother's image was a statue somewhere, he'd recruit a pigeon army to live on it, day and night. If there was any form of revenge, tiny or huge, he'd take it. Kami knew that he had been looking for it long enough.

It had been impossible as children for his brother to stay sad. If Ryo's toy had broken, he had found some new delight and joy in playing with the fish in a stream. When the fish were gone, he mourned their loss, but found a new happiness in winter's snow. No matter how he tried, he couldn't find something that would dampen his brother's indestructible happiness. Everything seemed to turn out sunny-side up for him.

The old witch swivelled around slowly and pointed a bony, shakingfinger at him. "You."

He stared back, drawn from his thoughts. "What."

"Look at this." She held out her browned hand. Nestled in the wrinkles of her old skin was an opalescent glove of glass. As he picked it up, the glass shimmered and settled to a firm image.

Shimmering in and out, was a girl, a few years younger than him. She was laughing, and he could almost hear the clear sound ringing out in the dark night. Bright hair, and eyes in the oddest shade he had seen- as purple as the souls of violets.

The dry hand snatched the globe back from him. "That girl. She's the target." The old eyes looked up at him greedily. "Make sure that you let me kill her at the end."

He looked at the glass shining in her hand, at the flickering image of the laughing girl. "I don't know about that, hag. Who's the girl?"

"The princess, you stupid idiot! The person you were hired to kill!"

"You're serious." He raised an eyebrow. "This person is walking around, without complaining." He looked over to his client, perched on a stone wall and rubbing her forehead, whining to herself. "That's not a princess."

"If I lie- well, if I lie this time- then may my toad be cursed and my hair fall out!" She stamped her foot angrily, letting the glass orb fall to the ground. The assassin snatched it up before it shattered, holding it up to eye level.

Something new had come up. Next to the laughing girl was an all too familiar face, looking happier than ever before. The orb showed him laughing with the princess, grinning as if all the gold in the world had come pouring down on him. And in his eyes, there was no doubt about it- it was the violet eyed girl-princess that was making Ryo this happy.

A slow shark's smile spread across his face.

He had found his revenge.

-

It had been easy to lose the whining Priscilla and the screeching old witch. He had merely stepped back into the shadows, blending into the bricks of the wall as they stomped past him, complaining on the state of their feet all the way. Once they had left, he slipped out into the night.

He wasn't quite sure what he would do, but his mission was clear- at least a bit of his brother's happiness needed to be permanently wiped out. In his mind he toyed with the idea of killing her in front of his brother, but brushed it off quickly. If he was going to make his brother suffer, it was going to be for more than a few minutes. The world would know- it would be indignity, failure, and sorrow all in one- a perfect payback for the past.

A memory came back to him for a fleeting second.

_He was six again. Sitting on the courtyard bricks was his three year old brother, bawling his eyes out because he didn't get to play with his brother's birthday present. Their mother snapped at them both, and gave the toy back to Ryo._

"_Why aren't you nicer to your little brother?"_

Nicer. Feh, he was tired of being 'nicer and sacrificing for the younger kid who didn't know better.' Any revenge he had would have to be long and sweet. Listening carefully for the sound of voices, he climbed up a nearby gingko tree.

"_Be like Ryo. Shame on you for not acting more like him. He helped get us into the rich old lady's house last night. Learn to be initiative."_

_He would have said that Ryo still didn't, and would never be told that the old lady had been robbed by his father and uncle, but his mouth was closed with a stinging slap._

"_No talking back. Learn from your younger brother."_

Learn from his younger brother indeed. The leaves of the old tree fell softly to the ground as he climbed angrily. If he was being petty, then it was years of injustice that had caused it. For once, he needed to stop acting mature and just get his revenge on his brother.

Leaping from tree to stable roof, he caught the wisp of a voice. He ducked down and watched. Fading into the green gingko, he leaned in closer to listen.

The girl in the globe was there. In the dim light he could just pick out the form of his brother. By him, out of place in the mud of the horse barns, was the girl. Without knowing, he caught his breath.

In the dancing light of a solitary candle, every sign of the selfish wealth of every typical monarch was there. Silk and seed pearls glittered. There was a rustle of silk as she walked past his brother. Covered in silk and ruffles and layers of lace that would cost a fortune- but- holding the one light against the moonless night, the candle lit up her face, there was something to her that most princesses, major or minor, didn't seem to have. There was a sense of fearlessness and an immeasurably strong dignity that she seemed to possess, standing there, despite everything that had happened to her that- well, yes, that he had, - caused to happen in her life.

In fact, he could almost admit that she was beautiful.

He shook himself. This was a target, hired by a rich client. The key to his vengeance. Nothing more. He closed off his protesting brain, and plotted the best course of action, concentrating his thoughts only on the knives in his hand.

After all, this was your typical run-of-the-mill princess, who'd be as easy as the four that had come before her. Screaming, hysterics, breaking into tears. They all had the same core, he reasoned. How hard could it be?

Taking a breath, he leaped to claim his revenge.

-

Ryo and Rika, were walking, when Rika froze. "There's something awake in the stable."

"It's a horse. Don't worry."

"It's not a horse, Ryo. Someone's there."

"A stableboy then, who fell asleep there. Don't worry about it, we need to keep moving."

_Three..._

Rika peered into the shadows. "It's not that kind of thing, stupid, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything. There's something bigger. I'm going to go look."

_Two..._

"Scared of things that go bump in the night, wildcat? I'll protect you, don't worry."

_One..._

Rika turned and snapped at him, the skirt of the dress nearly touching the person waiting in the shadows. "No. Don't. You probably need a bodyguard more than I do, and I am sick of being watched constantly."

The person in the shadows strode out, sweeping Rika up off her feet. "Yes, otouto. Do leave the princess alone. I've got it covered, thanks."

Rika looked up at him. He was a near copy of Ryo, just older, with heavy lines under his eyes, and a thin scar running up his cheek. She opened her mouth- he anticipated the scream, gritting his teeth-

and there wasn't one. She slipped out of his grasp, and began to run towards the stack of firewood. Smarter than the average princess, but not quite. A pity. He had thought she'd be a bit smarter-

Ryo gaped. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy?"

His brother flatly ignored him, sending one fist back flying to keep him away. The princess was escaping. In a few seconds, he had caught her, grabbing her by the arm. She twirled around, and pounded his free arm with a stick of the wood. As he blocked it, she slashed into him with the firewood as if it was a sabre, hitting him over and over again as he tried to block the assault with his free arm.

"Would you quit?" He pulled a dagger out of seemingly thin air, slicing the air dangerously close to her face. "Anyways, have a nice life!"

Throwing Rika unceremoniously over his shoulder, he waved cheerfully to his brother, recovering from the blow his head had recieved. Gritting his teeth once again, from Rika kicking her foot into his stomach, he threw down a smoke bomb- no need to explode his little brother quite yet.

For a moment as he watched the smoke curl up, he felt guilty- plotting to and- hopefully- making his brother miserable _and _knocking him unconscious for a few minutes_ and_ sending a bomb down on his head as well.

He quickly forgot about it, seeing Ryo sending a piece of sharply pointed metal in the direction of his head.

"See you later, dear little brother of mine!"

Despite the choking veil of smoke, Rika kicked him again. Metal slammed into his stomach, making the assassin cough and fall off balance.

It seemed that not all princesses had the same core.

**

* * *

Zyzychyn- **thank you! If only I could get less homework... 

**My Dream's Shadow- **Thank you!

**Anna- **thank you tons for reviewing! Glad you like the story

**lady-snow- **ehehe.. Glad you're not confused.. Thank you!

**TiNyLoVeBuBBleS- **I'll try to update faster and make it less confusing..thank you!

**DigiChick- **ah.. I hope your foot gets better.. (I've run into screen/glass doors too..)

**Dolce Saito- **I'll work on updating faster! sorry for wait.. Thank you!

**GTKari-123-** I can't kill Priscilla now because something needs to happen to her later.. But I'm not saying! (Because I don't know yet...) I'll work on writing less-confusing chapters and update soon!

**Lil' Lilo- **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the wait (I'm working on the next chapter now!)

**kau-sama- **happy birthday, I'm working on your birthday-fanfic (and yes, I will buy you a present too.. So don't ask.--..)

**authoress notes**

I'm trying to get q-RO (ragnarok..) to work on my computer, but it's not installing right.. Yes, liahime finally has time on her hands! I have a four day weekend, and I'll try to write a lot during that time.. By the way, please tell me what is confusing, and why if there is any confusing parts.. I'm trying to work in explanation with the story, so... any help is great. (This means you too, silent readers! I know you're there! I can see you through the screen!)

you should review, btw, silent readers..! especially since liahime is getting up much earlier than normal so she can cram writing time in (and the chapters are still later than I want them to be TT)

sorry for wait (I had it typed up, no time to post!), again. PIANO and HOMEWORK..there's too much of both... was this chapter very bad/confusing? please tell me if it is or not, so I can rewrite/revise it quickly...augh.. I keep thinking I should edit more.. but I need to post.. and I need to get off the computer and sleep or else I'll be in HUGE trouble with my mom...

worrying.. worrying..worrying.. hope you like this!

liahime


	14. Thirteen Rose Metal

Thorns by liahime

13 Rose Metal

Disclaimer: liahime doesn't own Digimon. Even if she did, she still wouldn't make money from writing this fanfic anyways...

Pain erupted in the assassin's body as metal met flesh. He nearly dropped the girl, but held onto her as he leaped up into the smoky cloud. Again, metal hit his arm. Jumping from rooftop to tree to shadow, he searched for a hiding place where he could - thankfully- put the girl down.

Finally, far away enough from his little brother, he dumped the girl onto the earth and swore. He had huge, horseshoe sized bruises covering his arm, and he could feel his legs starting to ache. The little princess with the scarlet kite tail of hair that he had carried away didn't seem as delicate and light now.

Pine needles fell softly to the ground, littering the earth with muted gray-green and brown. In the dark, Rika felt something metallic under her leg. Standing up, she could barely make out the words carved into the plaque in the ground.

_Kaho Akiyama, beloved wife, daughter, mother, buried on the 25th of June. _The plaque went on, telling her birth date, her lineage. The end, however, unlike other graves, ended simply, without embellishment and stories of her life. Underneath two sets of hand prints and a smudged set of names, the final words read,

_She embodied grace._

The two pairs of hands that had been molded into the copper on the ground were child sized, one larger than the other. The grave itself was clean; pine needles had been swept off, and the copper polished.

The assassin-kidnapper was looking at it strangely. "Don't move, brat. If you run, metal's going to be in between your neck and teeth." He held up a black dagger almost absent mindedly in a threat. He seemed to be reading the tombstone as well.

Rika didn't move. He bent over the grave, brushing a needle aside. For a moment, there was a silence in the grove of pines that cut Rika out of the moment, becoming a tableau of kidnapper and the tomb of Kaho Akiyama. She took advantage of the moment by slowly edging away, ready to bolt.

The man stood up from the grave, and looked at her. "I told you not to move." He muttered under his breath as he pulled a long, gnarled piece of rope from his cloak. He grumbled about stupid princesses that had nothing in their heads but which fork is for fish, clearly in a bad mood.

"Well, princess, I suppose we're going to be stuck with each other for a while," he said, in a false-cheerful tone, as he roughly tied a struggling Rika to a pine tree, "so I suppose that we should introduce each other. Your name?"

She glared at him. He sighed. "Very well. My name- you don't need to know my real one. I'm called Akiyama Itachi in business, so Itachi it is." He grinned at her. "The one and only murderer to work out of the kingdom, and the youngest assassin to kill a king."

As Itachi, as he called himself, polished the blade of another knife from his seemingly endless supply of weaponry, there was only one king, Rika realized, that this man could have killed.

Her father.

"You've met my oh-so-charming little brother, of course." He pinned the twisted rope to the pine tree with the knife. "Do you mind a gag? We do need to be silent."

She spit in his face, unable to breathe more than shallowly- the rope had nearly cut off her air supply. Itachi grimaced, and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"That was disgusting." He started to look for a suitable gag. "What do you useless royalty learn anyway? The difference between a count and a marchioness or something?"

Rika clamped her mouth shut as he created a makeshift gag, only to have it pried open again.

"No, you're going to talk a bit. I want information about the palace."

She set her mouth in a hard line. "Never."

Itachi glared at her. She stared back, with as much, if not more hate than he had accumulated and stored over his entire life. It was icy cold and fiery hot at the same time, warning him not to say another word.

He looked away first.

It was, he decided, going to be a very long day.

-

Far off on the steps of a courtyard, Priscilla stood, witch by her side- or at least, a few feet, out of smelling distance, away. Below her, a mass of bloodthirsty, scum-of-the-streets men, stood- her own army, plucked off the streets. Armed to the teeth with swords and poisons and every weapon designed for death, they waited silently for her voice.

It was odd seeing the huge crowd of dirt stained rogues and thieves, obeying the commands of a princess far younger and weaker than them, alone. Priscilla liked to think of their service being done out of love for her golden, flowing locks of hair. An army fighting for her love. Devoted always to their delicate princess, of course. She sighed happily.

The hired men were in it for a different type of gold- the hard, cold, and spendable type. The princess had purses overflowing with gold, and in exchange for a day or two of work, she'd hand over a generous payment. After all, money was money, even if it did mean scraping your nose on the floor.

She grinned triumphantly, announcing her plan. "First, we'll capture Rika, and get rid of her."

There was silence at this command. She glared.

They all burst into wild applause, trying to outdo the other.

Priscilla smiled smugly. "Since I have so much wonderful support, I'll announce the next part of the plan. We'll capture that lying Akiyama Ryo, and-" She paused for effect.

"And?" The men were well trained, ready to sacrifice for their client. Four hundred pieces of gold would buy a river of beer, pay off gambling debts, would feed them for the time- for the huddled mass that she had bailed from jail for this, it was

"I'll make him marry me."

"Worst punishment of all for him then!"chortled one of the men in front, who had unwisely let it slip rather loudly.

"Oh, shut up." And the delicate princess Priscilla booted him in the stomach with her dainty, slippered foot.

-

Itachi and Rika had managed to get through an hour without talking. It was the oddest kidnapping that Itachi had ever begun. No money was involved, for one. His victim didn't seem to be scared, he had huge bruises all over his body, and strangest of all-

He was hiding in a place, undefended that he had never see or known of.

His mother's grave.

It was there- he remembered his father, not allowing him to attend the funeral. _Stay home and watch your brother, _he had said. He had never known where she had been buried until now.

There didn't seem to be other graves- she was alone in the dark pines. She would have hated that, his eight year old memories recalled. She loved being with people, out in the open sunlight. Always laughing, with her scarlet hair flying, she had charmed the court. His father had laid down his knives and quit the business to marry her. Not completely socially correct, but she was so full of joy that no one had minded.

Except one person.

A West kingdom duchess, with blood as blue as the sky, was jealous of the attention Kaho, a mere knight's daughter, was receiving from her court. Plotting to kick her out of the court, she ruined Kaho's reputation, and nearly had her decapitated for a few rumors spread conveniently so that they reached the ears of the king.

Her family had fled with her at night, escaping the wrath of nobility. Kaho found work as a serving maid in the palace. His father had turned back to more unorthodox ways of earning money. They lived in poverty.

With little food, and less money, his mother had grown sick. There was no way to save her, and the princes of the West had turned a deaf ear on their requests. She was still graceful and joyful, dying with as much poise as any fool noble could have ever had.

And if it wasn't for the nobility, she'd still be alive today.

After his mother had died, whatever peace they had evaporated. His father never talked. His brother was some foolish hero, incompetent as always.

He flew out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of rope scraping bark. While he had been thinking, the princess had managed to loosen the ropes around her by rubbing the fraying rope against the bark. Something he would have done himself-

But all nobles were fools, he reminded himself, so it was probably some moment of uncomfortable seating. He brushed it off as nerves, and tightened the rope, ignoring her.

It would have been easier not to think of Rika if it wasn't her eyes, he decided. She had assassin's eyes- icy cold, never revealing what went on behind them. No honored lord or lady had eyes that cold, skin that rough. Was it possible that this wasn't the princess? A peasant serving woman in her princess's clothes?

This was too easy- hide somewhere, and wait. His little brother would be coming along shortly, perhaps waving a sword and shouting. Then, he just needed to kill the girl, make his brother suffer, and walk off. Itachi turned again to judge if this girl he had kidnaped was really one of the upperclass. If she was noble, he could find a way to get some gold in the process as well. He turned.

She was gone.

-

The mob in front of Priscilla was not very happy. It had been at least an hour, and they hadn't pillaged, destroyed, or anything that would receive gold. There had been no instructions- the client had announced her plan- not how to do it.

Priscilla, looking frantically for the assassin she had hired. It was supposed to be _him _talking to the crowd in front, not her.

"Settle down, everyone." No one turned a head.

She raised her voice. "Do be quiet, gentlemen." Again, not a single response.

"SHUT UP, YOU OX-BRAINED LICE, OR YOUR MONEY IS GOING TO GO TO A CHARITY!" An ear piercing shriek rose over the crowd. They snapped to attention.

"Now, I want you to go, find the princess, and bring her back here, dead or alive, but I prefer bruised and injured." They nodded at that; it was reasonable enough.

"You're also to look for a very handsome guy about this tall." She held her hand up over her head. "Bring him back definitely alive, and in one piece." One piece. Perhaps two or three, they decided among themselves. It was always easier.

They waited for further instruction. Priscilla looked blankly back at them."Well? Go!"

The crowd roared as they went out into the night, leaving the witch and Priscilla alone.

She sighed. It was impossible doing this, stuck with these old people with no fashion taste and no personal hygiene. One of the stray rabble seemed to have become confused, and ran around in circles. In as a screech as lady like as possible, she screamed at him to get moving. With a grumble, she sunk down onto the steps. The witch kept up a steady mumbling drone behind her.

These were the times that she needed her knights in shining armor- but they were all sleeping, snoring away under the spell. Instead, she was here, alone, confused, and freezing cold- thin silk wasn't the best for this type of thing.

A rush of fire swept across the ground in front of her. She turned to glare at the witch.

"Oops. My mistake"

Priscilla, for the first time, was beginning to have second thoughts, wondering just what disaster she had gotten herself into.

-

Rika, cursing herself for running off in white, into a pitch black forest, ran as carefully as possible through the trees. The dress was like a piece of the moon, practically giving off light in the night. Nearly bumping into trees as she went, pine needles rustling under her feet. The sound was disturbingly louder than it had ever sounded before.

Someone was coming- she could hear them, grumbling. Itachi? Another person? In the dark, everything was chaotic and jumbled, her heart pounding in her ears. Rika could see light in the distance- a tiny orb of it, seemingly floating in the air.

Every decision was life or death, and the clock was ticking. The black pine trees gave no clue to where she was, how far she was from the palace. No familiar sounds were coming in any direction- just muted steps, pine needles rustling under feet.

A twig snapped, and she nearly jumped in the air as she ran. Blood was rushing through her, and her breath grew ragged as she blindly ran away from the kidnapper. The pines grew closer together, low branches twisting and turning as the princess ducked and leaped over the brush and branches.

The outer layers tore off one by one, leaving a glowing trail of fabric behind her. As Rika ran, she stepped on the long skirt, and stumbled, falling into the person in front of her. Forged metal glinted in candle light as he looked down at her.

"Got you."

* * *

**Kari Minamoto- **thanks for taking the time to review I know what you mean.. School takes up a lot of time. 

**DigiChick- **It's great that your foot healed up.. Just for you, I made myself pick out a name for the Evil Older Brother.. (I know, the name's not too great.. Oh well..)

**My Dream's Shadow- **thank you for reviewing

**Lil' Lilo- **thank you very much!

**kunoicchixxkanna- **4 day weekends are rare for me.. Glad you liked this chapter!

**AzNAnGeL07- **That will happen.. Not yet though.. Thank you!

**Anna- **Thank you! Hope the party went well..

**Dolce Saito- **I tried to update faster this time.. Thank you!

**lady-snow- **thank you!

**permanent-rose- **thanks for reviewing so early in the morning, then!

**authoress comments : **

I feel so horrible, because I was completely expecting to be done with the chapter earlier.. And then homework and tiredness came along. Speeches in language arts, korean essays, spanish conjugations.. My teachers are plotting to bury me in papers... So I've been cramming this in as much as I could this week.. Sorry for the wait!

Anyways.. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you liked this chapter.. But otherwise, liahime is too exhausted from doing tutoring and homework and piano (it hurts to type after piano practice..) So .. Not much more!

exhausted..still more homework to go, too.. Thank you for putting up with not-absolute-best-work chapters and the long time it takes for me to write them.. I'll try to have better time management in the future, really..

Thank you for reviewing, everyone!

-liahime


	15. Fourteen Rose Fire

Thorns by liahime

Fourteen Rose Fire

Disclaimer: Though liahime had writer's block on this, she didn't know it was THAT bad until she got stuck on the disclaimer, saying that she didn't own Digimon...

"Got you." A dirt smudged face with teeth filed to points leered at Rika. Rough arms wrapped around her, laughing. She kicked him, screaming into his ear. The huge bear of a man kept his tight grip around her. Holding a muddy paw over her mouth, he called out to his friends.

"Hey, I found her-"

The man slumped onto her, eyes rolling back. His grip loosened as he fell forward. Scrambling away, Rika rushed to move. She started to run, only to have her ankle crushed by the huge bulk of the assassin. She braced herself, ready for the rush of pain to flood her.

But none came. She had fallen onto a pillow, strong enough to support her, soft enough so that the pain hadn't come. Was it one of the fairy gifts that never let her trip, evolving in this strange night?

She checked, and found her feet barely touching the ground. Looking up, she found the source of her rescue.

"I thought princesses were supposed to fall andswoon into the arms of their rescuers?" A tired voice spoke into her ear from the darkness, holding a stump of a candle in his hand.

Ryo.

She had never been more glad to seem him, standing solidly and familiar in the shifting shadows of the pines. Rika relaxed, her whole body loosening up, tension flowing away from her. She kept the relief out of her voice as she spoke. "You're back, Akiyama."

"Yes, of course. Did you think I would leave one of my most adoring fans?"

She glared up at him.

"You're a brilliant actress- you even looked scared for a moment." He laughed, his eyes showing what he- and she- really knew.

"I was _not _scared." Glaring violet met with smiling sky-blue into a silent staring contest. Ryo broke off quickly, laughing.

"Yes, only looking scared and pale as a sheet, right?" He looked down at her and smiled, his laughing eyes going soft. "I missed you, Rika."

There was a silence, both with a question left unspoken in their mouths, both pushing it away and returning to the solid ground of common sensibility. For a second, they stood there, in a timeless eternity that ended with the rough bellow of a nearby bandit. Rika looked away quickly, standing up.

The candle that had fallen from the unconscious man's hand had started a tiny blaze in the surrounding needles. She turned her head away from Ryo, piling dirt over the fire to smother the flame. He bent down to help her.

"You know, Rika-" His voice faded out into a blur as her inner consciousness began to scream at her.

_Don't look at him. _Her inner mind was speaking to her. _Do _not _look up, Rika. Do not _think _about Akiyama, do not _stare _at Akiyama. He is the brother of the guy who killed your father. His family should be your enemies. _

_And you do not blush when they tell you that they missed you._

The voice was right. She should be disgusted. But her traitorous face was blushing and her heart betrayed her to start dancing, and the corners of her traitor mouth were turning up.

He was smiling at her now, making her entire-traitor-body feel light, as if it were flying. _Stop. Stop. STOP. _Her sane voice faded away in the deep blue light in his eyes and the patented Akiyama-Ryo grin. She was going crazy. This must be what it was like to be insane-

She had the first symptom- imagining things that weren't there- because there was no possible way that their heads were coming closer together. Any moment now, she would be going to slip away from sanity-

There- the second symptom was there- her face felt like it was on fire. The impossible continued- because if it continued, that would mean that-

Third symptom- she wasn't herself, her mind was only in a body that wouldn't listen to her, where her own emotions were shifting to something else. She should be disgusted right now- but the rest of Rika's body did exactly what she told it not to do. Her sanity had given up reasoning a long time ago- and she now had firm belief in the fact that she was definitely crazy.

So when she moved forward to close whatever gap was between them- even though her inner-conscious was screaming at the rest of her traitorous body, she didn't really mind.

Not one bit.

-

The witch, with her tattered, ash grey dress, looked like something born from the remains of dead fires as she spun, raising dust as she moved. Dazed eyes looked out blindly into the crowd before her.

The regathered horde of men- one missing- waited for her word. Dramatically, she pointed to the eastern gardens. "They are there." Her voice crackled like burning leaves. As they left, she fell, crumbling to the floor.

An annoyed whine spoke up. "That wasn't neccessary, witch, was it? After all, we could have sent out the _best assassin in the realm _to go and get two exhausted people, instead of having to redirect an entire horde?"

A dirk flew through the air, slicing the tip of a blonde curl. "Not a word."

Itachi sat sullenly, power recovering. With the princess gone, his power gone, bruised all over- he had returned silently. Sipping a suspiciously dark potion, he grimaced and leaned against the wall. "Not another word, girl-brat."

Priscilla stayed wisely silent.

The witch gathered up her props and paraphernalia. "We're going that way." She pointed a gnarled hand towards the dark forest in the west.

"Why?" Priscilla sat down, stubbornly. "I am exhausted. We will camp here."

The assassin had silently pocketed the potion bottle and followed the witch. "Do you know the exact location?" He ignored the girl behind him.

"More or less." They walked on, leaving the princess ready to throw a full-out tantrum. In the past few hours, they had gotten to know each other much more than any of them had ever wanted to. Bracing for a scream, they paused in their trek to the woods.

Behind them, the dirk had somehow come out of the wall, and sliced the tip of Itachi's dark hair. He grabbed it instinctively, and whirled around.

Priscilla stood up, smiling smugly at his surprise in her new found talent- or in other words, dumb luck. "Let's go."

-

A blazing torch lit their way through the pine forest. The assassin strode out in front, listening carefully for any sign of life. The witch dropped her bag, and scrambled to stuff the content's back in.

Itachi picked one of the small boxes up and looked at it closely. He raised an eyebrow and handed it back to the old woman. "Fireworks?"

She snatched it away. "For extra 'scare factor'. I don't _need _it, of course." She added defensively.

"Right." He nodded, still not believing. _Of all the foolish things to do- to be stuck with a princess and an old liar who knows how to light a few fireworks and chant a few bits of rubbish. _

Concentrate, he told himself. He was losing his focus in the work, drowning it in revenge. Assassins needed to be cold and calculating, with hearts of stone. He closed his eyes, blocking out all other senses but hearing. Blindly walking forward, he heard something. Lowering the torch, he grinned, teeth cold and pale as a shark's.

He had found the target.

Creeping forward, he slipped through the shadows. Motioning for the others to be silent, he pulled out a double edged knife. Dropping the torch behind him, he moved, heart beat drumming in his ears. He was close enough- he could see two pairs of feet through an overgrown bush, just standing. The Middle kingdom princess. His brother.

The old woman and Priscilla were behind him. Silence was key here- one false move, and his brother would flee. He motioned them away, ignoring their silent complaints and protests. They grumbled, and moved through another way, feet painfully noisy on the forest dirt.

He was ready. Itachi concentrated on his brother, ready to plunge the dagger into his back. Slowly, he crept forward, holding his breath to silence any distraction. It was odd- how he just stood there. What was happening finally dawned on him. He hadn't planned too, but two birds with one stone was a good thing- he would kill the love and joy of his brother's life, and _then _Ryo.

Terribly sad? Yes. It was. It would probably be the material for the bards' songs for years. But this was a lifetime of waiting, a lifetime of revenge- if his brother had chosen to kiss someone instead of running away, so be it. It was over.

His arm was trembling. _One movement,_ he told himself. _Smooth and fast- and it will be over. _As long as Priscilla didn't make a sound and didn't see her 'future husband' and the princess together, the attack would be as smooth as silk.

_Please don't scream, please don't move, please don't cough, please don't see my brother. _he begged. _Just shut your mouth for once in your life, and I will put up with all the whining- _He checked for noise. There was quiet- no noise. He breathed out in relief and stepped forward.

Itachi raised his arm to plunge the knife-

An unearthly screech filled the air, chilling the bones of all who heard it, making the thin metal of the dagger tremble- heads turned.

Itachi groaned.

Priscilla had seen them.

* * *

**Meeko Melody- **thank you very much for reviewing! 

**Whitezetsu- **congrats! you got the 200 review mark

**HelloMimmy- **glad you liked it.. Hi to all the DemiDeemons and DemiDeveemon ( if I spell things wrong, forgive me!)

**AzNAnGeL07- **Thank you! I'll continue.

**danchoo- **thank you for the reviews!

**Anna- **glad that the party went well. I'm gonna end this somehow.. I just need to fill everything that needs to happen in (I wrote the last chapter, but none of the things in between..)

**My Dream's Shadow- **Thank you for reviewing!

**FAITHful- **glad you liked it and found Rika realistic here.. Thank you!

**permanent-rose- **thank you tons!

**kunoichixxkanna- **thank you now that I've got a break in between projects and homework I can finally update!

**DigiChick- **Yay! glad you like it... Thank you so much for reviewing I'll try to update faster next time... hopefully...

**Kari Minamoto-** Thanks for reviewing! Itachi means weasel in Japanese.. I chose it because it sounded like an Evil Older Brother name. Later, after I updated, I found out that Itachi is the Evil Older Brother in Naruto... It must be an Evil Older Brother name.. ?

**tsuhime- **thank you! I'll try to update more..

**Lil' Lilo- **thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait.

**authoress notes:**

With less homework, I've been trying to write this as fast as possible.. But I just finished all my work for the week (I hope.) Thank you, everyone! I passed the 200 mark this week! I'm so happy.. Anyways, short a/n because I **really** should be sleeping now and I want to upload this as fast as possible...

Thank you everyone! Hope this chapter wasn't very horrible...I am not editing this much.. Just posting it... so I'm worried for it..

Send me feedback- compliments, criticism- all is loved!

-liahime


	16. Fifteen Rose Blaze

Fifteen Rose Blaze

Disclaimer: liahime doesn't own Digimon... she never has, and never will..

Priscilla's scream hung in the air, echoing in the silence. The air seemed to vibrate with the shrill sound. Not a person moved- they hung in position, frozen like pale marble statues in the darkness. The only sound was leaves crackling, rushing to eat the resined mountain of needles. Fire rushed up from Itachi's dropped torch, crawling up to light the darkness.

The pine trees were ringed with fire. The smoke rushing into the clearing brought them all back to their senses. Itachi pocketed the knife and as easily as a magician pulling a rabbit from a top hat, drew two long and silver swords from his dark cape. In the name of fair play, he could have given his brother one of the swords- but then again, he _was _an assassin, and they weren't there to enforce justice and fairplay, after all.

He swept forward, metal whistling through the air. He had always preferred fighting in night. It was all going as he had ever dreamed it would be. His helpless brother's destruction coming to a climatic end. Fire burning, chaos reigning- his arms rushing forward, lunging-

and it was over. He stood on the other side, unharmed. It was over. Years of pent up revenge and anger, ended in one quick swipe. It was so easy- all the years of waiting and building up everything to this moment- was this it?

The twin blades he held clashed with another, weaker one. He flowed to an attack position, blocking out his brother's attacks as easily as if they had been from a blind man wielding a toothpick. It wasn't the challenge that he had built it up to be- it was simple.

With a quick cut through the air, he snapped the blade in half, leaving Ryo weaponless once more. He wouldn't miss this time. Inches away, he found his hand stopped.

The little princess glared up at him. His brother could wait, after all. He sent his dark sword down on to the shorter, rusty blade, only to find it's point swept up to his aw.

He flowed from one lunge to the next cut, waiting for her to fall off balance. But no matter how quickly he cut or how complicated the sword tip moved, Rika's sword always stopped his. Their bodies were linked and separated by the blade. At times they came close, until momentum rushed them apart. Action followed by reaction- a chain of movement and change. It was time frozen and yet so rushed his breath began to grow ragged. Her flaming hair flew out behind her as he cut up and over and under. And for a moment, Itachi wished this moment frozen in memory so he could take it out, thaw it and relive the fight over and over again.

In fact, one would almost think he was in love with her.

But it was impossible. This girl was his brother's ally and thus against Itachi. She was part of the enemy his brother had become.

After all, he was an assassin. A murderer who had and would spend his life, from first breath to last, living for gold and blood. He was supposed to have a heart of stone. Black as coal. Hard as granite and just as cold.

Ignoring the crack growing wider and wider in the icy shield surrounding his heart, he closed his eyes and threw himself back into the attack.

_It's better this way. If you have no one to lose, you will never lose anyone, _his brain told him.

But his heart had a different story.

-

Priscilla marched towards Ryo, pulling his arm nearly out of it's socket. She slapped him, her gloved hand leaving a stinging red print on his face.

For a moment, she thought to herself that it must have been a trick of the light- something there was no possible chance for. After all, shouldn't _she _the person who had sacrificed this much- handbag, shoes, and the hem of her dress were past all hope- love her back too? He couldn't love another... It couldn't be.

"Are you _out _of your mind?" She hissed.

Ryo ignored her, searching the ground for another sword, without much luck. "Probably. Yes."

"You _kissed _that dirty little ruffian! I can not believe you! She's disgustingly ugly...she's rough and unmannered- she's just plain filthy!" Tears sprung up in her eyes, waiting for his sympathy. Priscilla vented off frustration inwardly. She couldn't keep this up much longer- her mascara was beginning to fade and threatened to run down her cheeks.

Ryo turned to face her, face icy cold. "Not a word."

"What!"

"Not a word. I've put up with you this long. But not a word more about Rika." His eyes were gem-hard, glinting like iced over sapphires.

"Ryo-chan.." She reached out, smiling. "I know you must feel bad about it, but I'm perfectly willing to forgive you for that... incident."

He stared at her, eyes boring into her for a long moment. She waited.

There was no answer. He turned away, disgusted, as if there was some colossal stupidity in her life that she hadn't discovered quite yet. She waited a second more.

No response.

She stormed up to him. "Well, if you're not going to forget about her, then I'll just steal the memory of that kiss from you!"

Barely tall enough to reach his chin, Priscilla stood on tiptoe, and before he could break away, kissed him.

-

And in that moment, Rika turned. Her gaze caught and traveled upwards.

Her eyes, taking it all in with murderous clarity, stabbed her heart that still didn't want to believe. In the split second that she had looked, Ryo Akiyama had been in the process of kissing- _kissing- _Priscilla.There was no way of mistaking it, however much she wanted to.

It had been the first kiss- for it was, after all _the _first, and probably the last as well, that she thought, that she'd ever experience. She had trusted him, and the moment her back was turned, and he had apparently gone off and had become attached himself at the lip to the first blonde princess in a skirt on his path.

She turned her head away, not sure of what to think. Itachi's sword was flashing downwards over and over again, leaving her with no time to think

Her head buzzed with exhaustion. In the smoky, choking darkness, she was forced into fighting, defending herself. Rika wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to rewind time and go back to that moment to see if it had been lie or truth.

Her mind swayed, and her vision flickered. The sword felt like burning lead in her hands, weighing them down. Every sense she had seemed to dull, slowing her reaction.

There was a shriek behind her. Priscilla fell to the ground, tumbling through the pine needles. It seemed so far away... Her eyelids drooped and fell, as if they were cast in metal and had grown too heavy for her to pick up.

Her knees slowly collapsed as she dropped to the ground. The world spun around her, shaking the ground she stood on. Her vision danced with the flickering firelight. Only a thin barrier of self control kept her awake. Rika's head drooped, the curse-spell overwhelming her.

Itachi's swords flashed. The curved metal made it's way closer and closer to Rika's neck. Ryo was already up and running towards them.

Her consciousness crumbled away.

Itachi's sword came down in a full sweeping arc.

Rika fell.

-

She wasn't dead.

Couldn't be dead. There was no way. Ryo repeated it to himself over and over.

Yet as she lay there, still as a corpse on the dark ground, even the strongest optimist would have had doubts.

There was no blood. Head firmly attached to her neck, Rika lay on the ground. Scarlet hair littered the ground around her like a strange and exotic plant, leaving Rika's own hair cropped short.

Ryo sighed out in relief. Ignoring his waiting brother, he watched her body move up and down in short, shallow breaths fighting for air. Rika slept, between death and life.

_-She had started to run out of the courtyard, tossing her helmet aside. It landed near the door of the office, and with it's absence, her hair came out- a flame of hair _much_ longer than the average guy's._

_And she kept running, never knowing about the boy watching her run all the way.-_

She was running away again now. But this time, there was no chance of getting her back. She was dying in his hands, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

_-He pulled her awkwardly to shore. "Don't talk. Breathe"_

"_I was fine-" She stood up, freezing in the breeze maliciously blowing past them._

"_Perfectly fine drowning, I know." He shook the water off his hair, letting droplets scatter. "You need to get your leg bandaged up. Come on."-_

She had stood there, trembling and bleeding that day, about to collapse. There had been something about her that made her seem eternal and otherworldly, as if the fairy gifts she at birth had changed her into something else.

-_Rika!" He had called out from the dark night. "Scared?"_

"_No, not really." Her voice echoed, followed by the bobbing of the candle light._

"_Nervous? Worried? Think that you'll fall?"_

"_I don't fall." The voice was matter-of-fact, as if stating an obvious fact known from the start of life. "No stumbling, tripping..." An arc of fire flame flowed from jump to jump. Her voice was wary, as if expecting something nasty from the other end. "It just happens."-_

_If she had expected a question, she didn't hear one. "Ah. You must be blushing then_

He smoothed the hair away from her pale face. She was dying, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Just wait, and watch. The curse unfolded inside of her, slowing her lungs and heart to a sluggish pace. Gripping her hand tightly, he rubbed it, making the blood flow through the veins and arteries.

And- though rare- Akiyama Ryo was put helpless against the enemy we all eventually meet. There was nothing he could do. He could only sit there, waiting, watching, and pleading for her life. It seemed as if it had been years ago, when she had still been able to leap and run.

He knew he could-and should- leave. Dawn was coming quickly, the sun staining the sky pink. He could get away, to a different country where he'd live a normal life, outside of a dungeon. The future called to him, telling him how wonderful life could be if he only just left now.

-_But then, he remembered. Rika, on the lantern lit path, soaring past him in the full light of moonrise, past white flowers, cutting through the grass to rush by, almost on wings. A crying Rika, a laughing Rika. He could remember her, barely- when they were just little kids, she had still fought with the same inextinguishable spirit then. And there was the empty Rika, dying cold and sad, alone_-.

Undoubtedly, he was the crazy, stupid, king of fools, and he'd be in chains for it the next day... gallows meat the next.

But he couldn't let Rika die alone.

-

Itachi stood there, ignored and torn. He could let the girl die, kill his brother off, and walk away with a satisfying end to his anger. If he assassinated a princess, a king, _and _his own brother, he'd rise above the hall of infamy. The gold would come rolling in. He'd be unchallenged, legendary. Richer than every monarch in the realm.

Or he could give it all up to save the girl, with hair the same fire-red his mother's had been, and eyes that sparkled like living amethysts that made him catch his breath each time. Reveal the antidotes that were hidden in Priscilla's kidskin gloves, spend the rest of his days penniless, with the knowledge that he had missed the perfect chance.

It was the first decision, the hardest decision, that any assassin makes.

Gold? Or life?

Itachi exhaled, worry lines creasing his forehead. He looked down at Rika, skin growing paler as he stood there. Her breathing grew ragged and forced. His little brother, the object that his hate had grown up targeting, was kneeling by her, looking smaller and more scared than he had ever looked before.

Pink clouds had already started to stain the sky. The lines on his forehead deepened and grew. "The antidote." Heads turned. "It's in her gloves. A back up, just in case something backfired."

Kami, he knew he would hate himself for this for years after...

But there were some things that just had to be done.

He pulled the beadwork off of the kidskin, revealing two tiny vials of glass, filled with liquid. "Have her drink this."

Dawn clouds gathered on the horizon, like a cloud of ridiculously pink sheep. The curse would break off any moment now. People would find themselves waking up- soldiers included. It was a matter of minutes now. Night was fading into sunrise.

Ryo anxiously poured the vial's contents into Rika's mouth, forcing her to swallow.

Priscilla looked smug. . "There's something else, but I'm not telling you." Her lower lip stuck out.

"What is it! Tell me!" His brother was frantic, practically begging.

Itachi sighed. "Two bags of gold."

Priscilla frowned. "Too little."

"Three bags, and a diamond."

"Nope!" She was astonishingly cheerful.

"Then name your price, brat!"

"I want _him._" She pointed one gloved finger at Ryo. "He becomes my personal servant for life. The little imposter down there lives. And there's no _'I prefer the dungeon' _either."

Itachi turned to Ryo. "Your choice, Ryo. Her? Or the princess?"

Priscilla bristled. "I'm a princess too, thank you very much!"

Itachi's warning glare was enough. She quickly bit her lips, vowing not to talk.

Freedom or Rika?

Life called to him in the South Kingdom, where he'd be happy, safe, away from snotty princesses.

Could he live that way, knowing that he was there because he had let Rika die?

He looked up at Priscilla. "I accept your demand."

-

**Anna- **I will never get tired of hearing from my reviewers! (It's my motivation.. And also makes me feel bad when I'm being lazy, so I get back to work.) Thank you

**Strawberry'd- **Thank you for reviewing read whenever you want to... and if you're busy, don't.. Thank you again!

**Grdiang3l- **Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Madd the sane- **Thank you! I'll review your story eventually.. (I'm typing and also studying American history notes at the same time..)

**DD6- **Thank you tons for reviewing!

**My Dream's Shadow- **Glad you love it! Thank you!

**DigiChick- **yay! Glad you liked the fluff.. Sorry for the long wait..

**Crystal Luna Starr- **ah.. I hope you get un-stressed.. (I'm stressed too, lately..) Thank you for reviewing.. I'll try to make this more clear..

**danchoo- **thank you! Sorry for loong wait.

**Dolce Saito- **Thank you for waiting patiently.. I'm adding more romance soon, I hope..

**Kari Minamoto- **Itachi is in the not-in-US-bookstore manga. Um.. He is for sure in the Japanese manga and probably the anime (not dubbed, just sub-titled...) Thank you!

**lady-snow- **glad you liked the chapter.. Thank you for reviewing this..

**Whitezetsu- **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for loong wait..

**Lil' Lilo- **thank you so much for reviewing!

**craziestanimefan- **thank you for reviewing the chapter.. You waited for such a long time.. I feel bad...

**Lisha- **yes.. Violence isn't the answer... but I did need a plot, so it came in! Thank you for reviewing!

**HelloMimmy- **My first reviewer for this chapter.. And the person who had to wait longest! I'm so sorry... **DemiDeemon**! (And **DemiDevee** too, of course..) Ok..! glad you like Priscilla.. I'm glad you like Priscilla.. (ok.. Kinda.) But.. It's nicer to have all of your characters liked at least a tiny bit! Thank you!

**authoress note:**

I am terribly sorry for the long delay... but liahime had SEVERE work load and writer's block. (I had to disconnect my internet just to get this done!...). So I'm terribly, terribly sorry everyone! BUT! To get this done, I worked on it during the school counselor's (extremely boring) lesson on bully-proofing and didn't get caught yay!

AUGH.. I need to go to Seattle in a few hours..(boring award ceremony..) so I'm sorry that I couldn't make this chapter better.. Imight rewrite this chapter when I get back.Please tell me what you think!

- rushing rushing not editing at ALL (that's a horrible habit. Never ever do that..)

.. liahime


	17. Sixteen Rose Sun

Thorns by liahime

Sixteen Rose Sun

Disclaimer: Depending where you are, direct your thoughts upwards and left/right... No, not towards heaven, your authoress isn't dead yet, only in Oregon.. Now if you listen closely you can just hear someone saying "I don't own Digimon!"...

-

"I accept your demand."

Priscilla smiled smugly. "I knew you'd see it my way." She carelessly threw a tiny glass bead at him. "Catch."

He leaped for the fragile, spinning container, cradling it in his hands. Uncorking it, he gently poured the watery antidote into her mouth.

Again, nothing happened.

Ryo turned to glare at Priscilla.

"There's one more condition for this."

The sky was stained with a rosy pink, making Rika look even closer to death's door. A bead of blood rolled down her cheek, crimson on ashy white.

"What?" He was impatient, strain showing in his voice.

"I don't want you running off as soon as you heal the little beggar, so there's something _you _have to do. It's nothing, really."

"Anything." Rika seemed to have faded with the curse, as if she was getting ready to fade away.

"You just need to drink one potion. It's painless." She held out a pink, heart shaped vial to him. The tiny, spidery label on it read '_Love-philtre, fast acting, high intensity_,' followed by more of the scribbled handwriting.

Ryo looked at the potion, and then to Rika. He could still leave, and run to a different kingdom where a trained guard was always welcome. There were endless beaches and waves out there, waiting for him.

Rika stirred, her breathing slowing even more. It was painful for her to even attempt breathing, as if her lungs were cast in lead. Fire was creeping closer and closer to her, sending out greedy sparks.

He looked at Priscilla, waiting smugly, sure of his answer. He could always back out- there was nothing he could do. She was asking for too much- his life, his mind, his _heart_-

But then again- was there ever a girl who had even made him consider doing this, made his breath catch in his throat, or bring a smile to his face as quickly?

Without hesitating, he took the love potion from her gloved hand along with the second half of the antidote, and spit at her feet.

He turned to Rika.

-

The second antidote smelled of roses and dew. It had a warmth to it, as if infused with sunlight and joy- something that the witch, edging away from the fire, would never have made. A soft petal pink syrup, it flowed down her throat as easily as water. Rika swallowed it quickly.

She stirred. Color came back into her cheeks, and her hair regained it's former brightness. It was as if she had risen back from the realm of the dead. He shuddered, knowing how close it was to reality. Ryo ignored the waiting Priscilla, instead kneeling down to watch Rika bloom back to life. She sat up and yawned, as if she had just dropped off in a quick catnap..

Rika trembled, like the shell of a leaf blown in the cold night wind. He steadied her, keeping her from falling back to the ground.

Sleepily, she looked up at him. "I'm fine, you know."

He didn't answer, instead just looking at her, trying to take in every detail of the moment, memorizing every dot and line on her face. He bit lis lip, nearly drawing blood.

"Ryo?" Rika ,eyes cloudy with sleep, looked up at him.

Priscilla tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. "We don't have all the time in the world, Ryo _darling._" She pointed to the other vial in his hand. "Drink up."

Priscilla, in a fit of unusual generosity, had given Ryo five minutes to write whatever he wanted to say and give it to Rika. She stressed that he couldn't _look at_ her, _speak _to her, and to stay five feet away at all times. All for a tiny five minutes, with the seconds ticking by, and an eternity of words that he needed to tell her. Time was against him, moving so quickly when he needed the world to slow down, and stop. There wasn't much he wouldn't hesitate to give to freeze this moment, relive it and come back to it anytime-

He had started to write something, planning in his cell to flee the castle without looking back- he had planned to leave it for her to find. It didn't seem right now, to give it to her-

"Four minutes."

"Ryo." Rika pushed herself up. "What happened while I fell asleep?" Her eyebrows threatened the glare to come.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds." The high voice floated out of the darkness. Priscilla blocked Rika's view of Ryo.

There were a million things he could say right now. Explanations, apologies, confessions- there was no way to tell her everything.

And so, he sat down, pen and paper in hand, and wrote.

_Dear Rika, _

_First of all, I'm sorry. _

He paused, and scratched it out.

_Dear Rika... _

Ryo found himself stuck again. _Think, _he told himself. _You need to finish this! It's your last chance and you're messing it up. _He began again, pen to paper, and wrote.

_This is the end, I guess._

_I know you're going to hate me after this. I'm horrible at writing these kinds of things.. It's going to come out mixed up._

_Rika, don't hate me, but I have to say this. I'm not going to say 'I love you'.. No three word statement says enough. There isn't a word in any language that works to fill all that I want to. But here's the thing- I think that from the first day I saw you- really saw you- I was caught, and you never let me go.._

_No matter what happens, what I might do in the future without knowing- I love you, have loved you, and will always love you.. _

_I'm going to miss you, wildcat._

_-Ryo_

He rolled the letter up, and brushed by his brother. Itachi stared at him. "You're actually doing this."

Ryo nodded. "Yes. I am."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

Ryo couldn't find an answer for it. He searched his brain for the answer, and came up without a logical explanation. There was no solid answer without holes for this- but he had to do it.

There was only this.

He looked past Itachi, towards Rika. "My reason?"

"Yes, idiot! Your reason for pretty much condemning yourself to a lifetime of slavery to that blonde idiot back there!"

Rika pushed past the blonde princess in front of her, filled in and up to date from Priscilla's smug gloating. "You're not going to do this."

Priscilla, chasing after her, shouted. "He is!"

"You're doing this to impress me, like some stupid hero, aren't you." A statement, not a question. "Akiyama. Stop."

He handed her the letter. "I am.. is it working?"

Priscilla raised her high voice, cutting through the noise. "I'm waiting...Hurry up!" She waved her fan at the bottle in his hand. "We don't have all the time in the world, you know... Just drink already!"

Priscilla was not a very patient person, really. She hated waiting- because after all, what Priscilla wants, Priscilla gets- and it had to be _fast._ She slid a tiny stiletto from her slipper, and with surprising, near- assassin like speed, leaped towards Rika.

She pressed the flat edge of the knife into Rika's neck, letting it come close to piercing the skin. "Well? Ryo darling? Are you going to speed up now?" She laughed. "There's no way of getting in between me and her, after all.. If you kill me- which you wouldn't, of course, I'm much too beautiful- then she dies too."

She was right. With his guard down, Priscilla had gotten what she wanted- he was stuck in a corner with only one way out.

"I'll let her go after you drink, Ryo."

Rika's eyes pleaded with him, arguing their case. _No. Absolutely not. Don't do it._

His eyes flickered to the potion, and then to the thin bead of blood running quickly down her neck.

Ryo uncorked the bottle.

-

Priscilla smugly pulled the knife away. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Rika stayed as still as possible, searching for any escape, pulling as far away from the stiletto as she could. The knife pressed in closer.

And then, Ryo realized- this was his reason.

He raised the bottle to his mouth. "Priscilla. Let her go. I'll drink it."

Triumphant, Priscilla let Rika slump to the ground. "Good."

Itachi looked at him mildly." I'm still waiting for a reason."

Dawn had come, covering the sky with orange flames and blushing clouds. The fires crackled around them, spreading outwards into the forest. Pine trees were ringed in golden fire, sending up their smoke to the sky.

Ryo turned, and looked atthe flame hairedprincess, already up from her fall.

"She is my reason."

He drank.

* * *

**Anna- **thank you very much! I will work harder now that my piano Syllabus is finally over (so much work! Three hours of practice a day.) 

**Meeko Meldoie- **thank you for reviewing!

**kau-sama- **thank you! Glad you like Itachi here..and may you find your Ryo Akiyama soon!

**LoneWolf and Hiei- **Thanks! Glad that it wasn't too bad..

**lady-snow- **thank you for the four exclamation marks!

**danchoo- **thank you, dear.. Sorry for the loong update wait..

**Dolce Saito- **Thanks for reviewing! Again, I'm sorry I made you wait so long!

**GTKari-123- **Thank you for reviewing.. I know.. I made you wait for a long time. I will (try) to work faster this week!

**Kari Minamoto- **ah.. Thank you! I feel bad about not updating faster because I hate waiting for the new chapters of the stories I read.. Good luck with your AP History!

**craziestanimefan- **Thank you very much!

**Whitezetsu- **Thank you for your patience ( I know, it's getting repetitive, but I'm doing this late at night..)

**Lil' Lilo- **Thank you very much for reviewing!

**AzNAnGeL07- **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the new update..

**authoresss note:**

yay.. I actually finished this! I had a ton of writer's block this week, so it took a loong time to write this not-too-great chapter.. This is really short because.. I'm tired... (and of course, I'm gonna get in trouble for using the computer waay too early in the morning..)

Please forgive me for the long wait! I know! This chapter is _really really _bad and _really really _late.. but the next one will (probably) be better.. and sooner!

must eat breakfast..

-liahime


	18. Seventeen Rose Memory

Thorns by liahime

Seventeen Rose Memory

Disclaimer: liahime is not the current owner of Digimon... she owns just a severe case of writer's block and an extremely horrid cold. .

-  
He drank.

It was too late to turn back, with the golden coin of a sun slipping from a silken sky. He let the potion slide down his throat.

There was no huge bang of thunder, nor any explosion or swirls of light. There was no drama to the potion- he merely swallowed it and let the bottle fall to the ground. He turned, taking his last lucid minute to watch Rika. Her face was a puzzle- confused and angry, and sad. Another emotion was there, mixed in with all the others, left unidentifiable. It was so easy to miss, but once he spotted it, there was no mistaking it- it was there.

Love.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his mouth as the last traces of the potion was swallowed. Numbly, he stood frozen to the ground, a blank shell of what was once a human being. Priscilla smiled smugly. "Come here."

He walked forward shakily, his eyes blank and expressionless. Blood pounded in Rika's ears, drums trying to block out what she didn't hear. She concentrated on the buzz, trying to ignore what he was saying.

"Who am I?"

"Princess Priscilla."

"Who do you love most?"

There was a pause, and then, the words came- "You."

"Do you know that beggar?" She pointed towards Rika. The thudding increased, speeding up to a fever pitch.

Ryo looked straight through her as if she was a shadow, with eyes cold and lifeless as polished pebbles. He turned back to the smirking princess. "No."

"Very good." Priscilla looked over at the bleeding Rika. "See? When you're as _beautiful _as me, and as _charming _as me, you get guys like him. Not by being some stupid barbaric excuse for a princess." She turned to Ryo, drawing him closer to her.

"Does it pain you to see him like this, dear? Don't cry. He'll be _much _happier with me. You won't have to see him ever again. Don't start to weep, Rika. I can't stand it when people cry."

Her pale eyebrows narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. "But some screaming. Some begging for your life. Some slow suffering and dying in agony. I can stand that."

She smiled beatifically at Ryo. "Kill her."

Woodenly, he moved forward, a doll controlled by her words. Stiff limbs picked up the fallen sword from the ground. She leaped back from a swing.

Priscilla giggled. "Do you want me to tell you what happens after you die, Rika?"

"Enlighten me." Rika growled, pulling one of Itachi's twin swords up fromthe ground. Steel clashed on steel as she was driven back.

Priscilla tittered, sounding like a schoolgirl with a juicy secret. "Don't tell, but my army's right outside your walls right now. They're coming in as we speak, and they'll take over your nice little kingdom for me! I get to be a queen!" She tossed a blonde curl off her shoulder. "Isn't that just fabulous?"

Rika parried and cut forward, keeping the shock from reaching her face. Priscilla continued.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rika, but after all- we win some, we lose some, right?" She smugly stood back.

Rika's sword swung towards her, chopping a mass of curls from the perfect cascade flowing from Priscilla's head. "Right." The golden hair fell limply to the ground.

Priscilla gasped, touching the chopped hair as if it was a missing limb. "How- how dare you!" She shrieked, an unearthly, high sound, wailing into the night. Rika spun around, blocking Ryo's sword. He fought differently now- roughly, throwing himself into the fight with a new speed Rika had never seen before. A sleeve of silk flew off in a blur of metal.

She had to attack him.

There was no choice but to stop him, to _kill _him-or die.

Could she?

Looking at him, even as he she knew she couldn't.

_This is the end, I guess. Fool. You're going to be dead in a few minutes. Dying in some stupid, heroic way, and dying for a fool who doesn't remember you and wants to murder you on the spot._

_You're insane._Her mind reminded her sharply. _Absolutely, completely out of your mind. Back out now. _She ignored it, and kept going. _What you're doing is absolutely crazy. Suicidal. _

_I know what I'm doing, _she told it. _Completely. _

_You're going to die. This is_ suicide_. You have to kill him, or die yourself, _her mind reminded her. _Do you know what you got yourself into here?_

She looked at Ryo's face, hard and set, filled with a hatred and vengeance- and sighed. She swept her blade up once more.

_I know.  
_-

A tiny thread of a memory pushed into Ryo's mind

_-A redheaded girl picked up a twig, and quickly whipped it forward, keeping it an inch away from his stomach.- _Her voice was familiar- as if he had known it his whole life- but he didn't. He didn't know her- he knew nothing outside of Priscilla... His mind returned to the strange dream-like memory.

_-"That's likely. But he'd probably beat you, whoever he is."_

"_I thought you didn't know him." He parried her twig._

"_I don't." She countered and made his twig fall out of his hand. "I just know he'd beat you."_

_He smiled. "I expected you to be different from other princesses, but never this much..." -_

_Impossible, _his mind answered for him. _Priscilla is your love. One and only, forever until death. _It viciously ripped into him. _Remember. There is no other princess._

The girl had every chance to cut into him, to drive him back... and yet she didn't . He slowly walked forward, sword point ready. _This is your purpose. _His mind whispered to him, sending it's coils into him. _To serve Her. To kill that girl._

The red haired girl hovered in his dazed memory, a name dancing just out of reach. He stretched for the word, only to be pushed back away.

_Concentrate, _his mind told him sternly.

Another thought poked in anyway, reminding him.

_-There was a boy- but yet... not a boy- circling around him, cutting in the same graceful way the girl did. Like a cat. _-

_Concentrate on Priscilla. Concentrate. CONCENTRATE. _

His sword rushed up to her throat, centimeters away. He watched her, being pulled more and more from his golden princess to the girl waiting for death so calmly. There was no fear in her eyes- just a calm, empty dignity as she waited for the sword to impale her.

Why this would happen now, he didn't know. How would he even know this girl, dressed in silvery rags with her dirt smudged skin? His heart tugged him in her direction. His mind resisted, pulling it back. He wasn't sure what to listen to. The voice in his ear or his heart?

Which one was right?

The memories kept coming in, pressing into his brain as he locked sword against sword, drowning out Priscilla, flooding his mind. Gardens in moonlight, thorns and ball gowns, laughing and hiding. The two memories in his head fought for control, tumbling and filling his head. There was an annoyed shriek in the buzzing background as his sword slowed. The clouds rolling around in his head cleared and thickened; the drumming buzz crescendoed to an almost unbearable volume, trying to keep him away from his memory. The mysterious girl danced in and out of his clouded mind- he could almost say it-

And suddenly it was all clear.

He looked down at the girl, his sword point relaxed.

Tangled hair, pale skin.. Red blood dripping down from her neck, mixing with tears. She was crying, tears running silently down her face. She stood, staring at him, glaring at him- something so familiar that he knew it as well as his own reflection- but not her name.He shifted the sword awkwardlyto his other hand. Priscilla shrieked in thebackground, telling him to do _something-_but he didn't care.

He reached, without knowing why, to his own face, and found a tear on his own face, slowly sliding down.

"Rika."

The word came to his tongue, and with it he remembered. He said it once more, letting his sword arm fall to lift her chin up, to brush away a tear in a flood of them.

"Rika."

-  
**mira-mira**- thank you!

**DigiChick- **thank you very much for reviewing! Glad you liked it

**kunoichixxkanna- **yay. Glad your computer works now. Thank you!

**Lil' Lilo- **I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your patience

**danchoo- **thank you! Very much!

**lady-snow- **ooh.. I get a profound? Yay!

**starof6- **you reviewed while I was cramming this..You get to wait the least! In this story... I didn't tell it very clearly. I will _try _to write afte rsix in the morning and will eat breakfast every day.. Probably.

**Anna- **I love happy endings too much not to write one... even when it's so annoyingly hard to write one! Thank you!

**FAITHful- **I am very, very glad you don't mind. I got sick this week, so it took a loong time to get everything typed. Thanks again!

**Dolce Saito-** ah.. I feel bad. You reviewed last month.. Thank you tons!

**GTKari-123- **everyone hates Priscilla..I am so sorry for the long update wait.. Hope you like this chapter

**AzNAnGeL07- **Thank you for waiting so patiently... and for reviewing!

**Whitezetsu- **of course,that wasn't the last chapter.. (this isn't either.)I require happy endings for this story! By the way.. Good idea with the review-thingie. I'm gonna use that too sometimes.. Thank you!

**authoress note:**

Holidays are coming.. Along with the cold season. I'm not too sure of what I'm typing here, really. In my tylenol-and-early-morning-without-breakfast daze, I am just writing the first thought that comes in to my head. So it's really bad, hm?

My goodness. I told everyone that I would absolutely try to get this done earlier! And I did... but then.. I caught a cold. Too sick to stay up past 8 PM, and not too sick to go to school...eish.. So I wrote this really fast in the margins of my science papers and Spanish class. I'm sorry it's late again! (_and it's short too..) _I hope this chapter was okay everyone... (I'm worried! It was shorter and later than normal.. and I'm not clear-headed enough to edit this yet..) please review and tell me what you think and if I should rewrite this chapter or etc... I love comments/ criticism /compliments.. everything... (I need it!.. and I might rewrite this chapter?)

absolutely _no_ idea what she is saying right now..

- liahime


	19. Eighteen Rose Hope

Thorns by liahime

Eighteen Rose Hope

Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon, darling._

_She embodied grace._

The line from his mother's grave fell forward in his mind. Immediately, his mind turned on him. Here he was, standing shell-shocked and as frozen as a fool, thinking of epitaphs and sighing.

He had watched her as she wove in and out, fighting his brother, standing as frozen as a statue unable to cut in for fear of hurting her. And so he was pinned to the sidelines, rooted in place. Itachi found himself in the role of a spectator, silently wishing for her to survive. Rika had integrated herself into his heart, weaving in and taking a bit of his heart with her as she left.

In fact, one would think- and his heart knew- he was in love with her.

The battle had ended, and luck had let his little brother win once more, sunny-side up and landing squarely on his feet. Never better. Ryo was smiling now, Rika crying- they had reached their fairy tale ending. Happily ever after with no evil older brothers to spoil the plot. The two of them made a flawless circle, complete and full. Another person would only ruin their perfect balance.

He had to leave.

They were perfect together- a match made for two, and two alone. In the flickering light, there was something magical and bright around them- that he, in his life of blood and dirt, would never be able to match.

And he knew, as he watched the two of them, that he would not- could not- ever get to her heart as his brother did. The beautiful princess- yet another thing fate had handed to Ryo. There was no denying it- Rika was happy with him, far away from her anger at being tied up by the mysterious kidnapper. His heart ached, feeling as heavy as if it was cast in lead.

Why did his brother need to have her as well? Ryo could have anyone else. Everything else. He just wanted _Rika._ To have her was all he really needed now; his princess, his life, and he'd be one of the happiest in the world. Give him that, and he'd be fine.

_It was better before. If you had no one to lose, then you couldn't_ _lose a person,_ his brain told him. _Just drop her and move on with life. You're an assassin, meant to be alone._

Behind him, a twig cracked. Itachi turned, listening. There was something wrong in the stillness of the air. There was something growing, coming closer and closer, like a wave of thunder was rolling in.

But the sky was clear. The snapping of hungry fire masked it, but that something was there. He stood silently, searching with his ears for the mysterious rumble. It had a steady, precise beat, like distant drums being pounded for war. The drumming moved closer and closer, until he realized what it was-_ Footsteps..._

An army.

Choices flooded his brain. He could run, alone, and disappear before he was found. It was the most sensible thing to do- he'd cover more ground, escaping solo. The thunder of the army pounded closer.

He could tell Rika and Ryo, let them run to safety as he watched their backs, gave them time.

Though there were two choices, there was only one thing he could do.

A stupid, pea brained thing to do, letting his brother escape with his one true love, so that they could live happily ever after. He'd die, forgotten and alone, over his mother's burning grave.

He made his decision

_After all... It was _Rika's _happy ending._

-

An arrow shot into the night, air bending back from its path as it flew into the clearing.

Priscilla ran forward, screeching as she plowed her way into her army. "Stop! It's me! Your princess!" Panting, she stumbled and pushed her way to the back of the army. Another volley of arrows cut into the air.

Arrowheads came raining down on them. Itachi lunged forward, slicing arrows as he spoke. "Run."

"No." Both of them had ducked the arrows, and had picked up their swords, heroic, brave, and undeniably stupid. The things legends were made of, of what bards sang about. But there was one thing that every one of these tragic heroes had in common.

They were all dead.

He turned impatiently to his brother and snapped at him. "Do you want her to die! She will, if you stay here!"

Rika stubbornly ducked another stray arrow, taking a stubborn step forward. "I'm fine." The army's ranks were spreading- more and more of the militia approached from underneath the trees. There were too many for three fools to survive.

He twisted his sword from Rika's grip. The metal flashed in the firelight, black crescents dancing into action. In a last attempt, he shouted to Ryo over the hiss of arrows. "Take her and go!"

Stubbornly, they stayed. Itachi gritted his teeth, turning to face the two. He muttered, concentrating on the inaudible words. A tiny dark sphere, like a circle of night, floated in his hands, growing into a human shaped bubble, it's translucent violet walls stretched taut. The assassin pushed it forward, sidestepping and letting the bubble envelope a struggling, obstinately foolish- or brave, there was little difference- and floated upwards.

Exhausted, Itachi pushed it high above the arrows, until it popped out of sight. He turned to face Ryo. Lines of gray had drawn themselves across his face, making him pale and haggard. "You really are stupid, younger brother."

"I know." Ryo ducked and sidestepped another arrow.

"It runs in the family. Ready?"

His brother struggled with killing. He had never had the nerve to end a life, human or ant. But still, he nodded. He wasn't just the baby brother who cried now- Ryo had grown up...

"Don't get yourself killed." Itachi whirled away, a gray shadow in the smoky morning light.

He fought. Action and reaction, swinging up and through. A crowd fell to Itachi. The soldiers, uneasy, began to back away, hustling their wailing princess to safety. Ignoring them, cut a path into the army, canine teeth glittering white. His mind floated away to Rika as his body fought on.

Itachi wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Legs threatening to fold, he bought more time for Rika's escape. His arms ached, exhausted. The soldiers started to flee, rushing away into the forest. Itachi chased them in the direction opposite of Rika's, cutting more slowly with every stroke.

The last of the soldiers were gone, all fleeing from his sword. Itachi's eyes were clouded, bloodshot and tired. He staggered forward, and collapsed onto his back. His legs hurt more with every beat of his heart. Looking down, he saw that they had bloomed some strange red liquid- blood.

His blood.

Ryo was rushing towards him. Itachi dropped his black swords, letting them spin on the ground. The assassin's lungs slowed, letting his heart pump sluggishly on. His mind had floated away, out of his body, waiting for him.It knew before he did.

His brother was saying something, but his thoughts wouldn't concentrate enough to listen, instead going off, wandering to Rika where he had pushed her, in her violet bubble high above the fighting.

_She embodied grace._

Itachi smiled, content, blocking out his brother, the fire, the world. He let his mind go.

His princess was safe.

-

Rika floated in her violet bubble, over a flaming forest of pine, annoyed. Itachi had sent her off alone, letting her worry about a million things, and stay helpless. People could have died. Itachi could have been killed. _Ryo _could be dead. Yes, she was safe, sent off to protect her life- but Rika was still imprisoned and helpless inside of her unbreakable bubble.

The bubble had been floating for a long time now, at the same excruciatingly slow pace it had started out. Over grass, over pond, over every bush there was at a snail's pace.

It was driving her crazy.

The violet bubble brushed the ground, crushing grass in it's descent. She urged it forward, directing it towards a thorny branch. It rolled over the thorns and- didn't pop. It rolled forward, crushing a bush, and onto the castle lawn.

Thorns covered the castle, wreathing windows and doors. Vines twisted over the steps, sending out tendrils to cover the main door. Huge, heavy buds brushed the glass of the windows gently, sending down a shower of velvety petals.

Roses.

They surrounded the castle, climbing up towers and bowing over from the weight of their flowers. A wisteria vine was choked with them, the pale roses eclipsing the leaves. She followed the trail with her eyes, following the maze of blooms. . A pale hand, clothed in a black glove, seemed to be their source- the vines twirled around it, shooting up from the ground and around towers to reach it. Each vine had stopped abruptly at the hand, hangingout ofone tower window

_Her _tower window.

Quietly, Rika crept forward, and peered through the thorns. Soldiers, dressed in West kingdom blue, lounged against the walls. Spear points lay flat on the stone floor. They threw dice and laughed loudly, talking about the demise of the kingdom.

One guffawed uproariously. He walked away, laughing, leaving Rika a clear view of what was behind him.

Her mother sat rigidly, tied to a throne, along with a host of servants and guests to the castle. Tapestries belled out behind them, used as tablecloths and blankets. Splintered tables were fed into a fire blazing on the stone floor. Seiko and Saruwatari sat tied against a pillar, both glaring and grumbling.

There was a rustling noise, feet crashing through the shrubbery. Caught off guard, Rika scrambled behind an overgrown bush. Holding her breath, she peeked over the leaves as the person crashed by.

Soldiers' shouts filled the air, a crowd gasping for air as they marched. Priscilla dragged slowly behind them, whining. The army rushed by, leaving Rika alone in the silence.

One guard, catching up to the rest stumbled over a tree root, crashing into the rhododendron

on she hid behind. Leaning as far back as possible, Rika inched away slowly, making as little noise as possible.

Pine smoke had drifted towards the castle. It sent its fumes into the air, coiling around the bush. The smoke stung her eyes, making her blink back tears. Rika stayed frozen, willing the guard to get up and leave.

The smoke curled around her as she desperately tried to stop herself from coughing. The soldier got up, complaining, and sprinted towards the rest of the group. In her relief, the cough snuck out of her mouth and into the still open air.

Priscilla froze. "What was that?"

"Nothing, your majesty."

"It's _imperial _majesty to you." She continued. "I heard it. A cough. Did any of you cough?"

"No, your imperial majesty."

It was too late. "Search the area anyways."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Rika cursed her sneeze and began to crawl, staying out of sight. Her knees painfully met every thorn and pebble in her path. She winced and kept moving, away from the army searching for her only a few, shrinking feet away.

As she left the line of plants, and onto the manicured palace lawn, Rika bolted. She sprinted forward before a soldier looked her way.

It was too late.

A shout rose up as she leapt into the tangled maze of shrubbery. Let go long ago by the gardeners, it had grown at it's own free will, creating one twisting, dead-end filled path away. Rika ran, her breath coming hard and rushed to her throat.

A dead end blocked her path. She vaulted over the low-lying branch and kept running. The slower guards had fallen back; only a few stayed on her trail. They followed her, Priscilla screaming as they ran.

Rika's foot caught on a root that had made it's way out of the ground. She hit the ground, dust flying up as she fell. Grinning, a soldier towered over her, out of breath. He grabbed her wrists, pulling the princess up. "Thought you got away, did you?" Chuckling, the guard, Rika in tow, walked smugly towards the waiting group. "I got her, your majesty!"

Rika struggled against the tight grip on her wrists, willing her hands to shrink. The guard tightened his hold and pushed her forward. Priscilla smiled and brushed the dust off her gown. "Bring the girl here."

She was pushed forward. Priscilla smirked. "Now, what have we learned today?"

"Your hair looks much better with the trim. Even better with the spider."

Priscilla's hands flew to her hair, shrieking. "Get it out! Get it _out_!" She shook her hair, trying to dislodge an invisible spider. Soldiers, new to serving her, grinned.

She hit them with her metal-ribbed, battered fan. They backed off, muttering hasty apologies to their princess, and wondered why they had ever decided to join the army, grumbling to each other as theymoved away from her reach.

Priscilla tucked her curls self-consciously behind her ears, only to remember that they weren't there. Her hair was a ragged mass of lopsided ringlets, shorn to her ears. They flew out in a crooked, tangled blur as she whipped around to face her guards once more.

"What, I ask you, is so funny?" Her voice was rising.

"Nothing. You're as beautiful as ever, your imperial majesty." As they dutifully chanted, Priscilla saw her reflection in their armor. Her skirt was mud-stained, her slippers worn. She was pitifully drooping, and her purse was ripped. Lace was dangling off the edge of her sleeves by a thread. And her hair.

Her _hair. _

Priscilla boiled over. She shrieked, piercing the air with her shrill scream. "My beautiful hair!" Angry tears welled up in her eyes. "My hair is _ruined_! It's-" she took a deep breath, calming herself. "It's ugly!"

She turned from the people, and screamed, her body frozen in place. There was silence as her face burned and paled to a calm, cold mask. She turned to face them. Her eyes were hollow, angry sparks burning deep inside of them. Priscilla avoided Rika's stare.

Instead, she turned to the nearest soldier, and smiled sweetly, all traces of the scream gone. "Have her killed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Have her killed, you fool." Her voice was chirpy and sunny, radiating happiness. "Have her killed as her kingdom comes to ruins, her family becomes nothing, and let her end up dying alone with everyone watching and not a person moving to save her."

Priscilla turned her head to the side, smiling at Rika.

"Kill her."

-

The kingdom was buzzing. The princess of the Middle Kingdom had been condemned, and the news was spreading. From bar to farm, peasant and lord, everyone knew.

Their kingdom was gone, and their princess would die. There was nothing they could do but wait, in nervous tension, to see how their life played out in the next few hours. West kingdom troops had stormed the country three hours from dawn. The palace was filled with soldiers and the new queen.

As most new rulers do, she planned to dispose of the former queens. Rumiko and Seiko were to be sent off into exile, and Rika- the princess- was, by royal proclamation, to be executed.

A crowd had gathered. They murmured and gossiped, chattering away. The dry air around them was tense, crackling with smoke from the burning forest. They waited, impatient. After all, it was their fate that was being decided, they argued. They had work to do, and they wanted to know their destiny so they could go home to properly mope.

Only one, a young man, tired and worn, remembered that though habits and taxes would change, the princess's life was on the line, walking a thin tightrope with no chance of survival. He was at the edge of the crowd, staying out of sight; another nameless face in the sea of people. He hated himself- for being a coward, for leaving his brother, for not having the courage to even walk into the crowd.

He was terrified.

Ryo looked down at the twin swords in his hands, borrowed from soldiers fallen. _Itachi would have walked right in, _his mind reminded him. _Rika would have already done it. Hurry up- move! The time she has left is getting shorter and shorter-_

His mind never got to finish. A tiny figure walked onto the platform raised above the crowd. There was no doubt- he could tell it was her, even from this distance, in the way she stood, the way she walked.

The iron gates shut behind her, grating and screeching in protest. A pair of guards led Rika onto the deck. Priscilla, angelic in silk, sneered at the girl below her. The princess stood on the deck , bound with chains. She stared straight ahead, into nothing and everything, blocking out the world.

She stood on the deck, legs chained, arms lose, head held high. The splintered wood of the worn block waited for her, in the silent, eternal patience of death. A man, dark masked and grim, held his silver axe upright, waiting. The girl faced death, head held high, waiting.

Storm clouds mixed with the raging smoke from the fire. Their kingdom had been captured. The palace grounds were burning. Their lives were about to change, plunging into a new world under a new rule. Yet still, the solemn crowd waited.

Ryo took a deep breath, and pushed his way forward.

-

"So, Princess - I mean, _Miss_ Rika. If you have last requests-" The judge preceding over the ceremony asked her, avoiding Priscilla's piercing stare.. Rika glared back at her, eyes just as cold. The executioner grumbled as they stared, annoyed with the delay.

"I wish to leave alive, actually." She stood straighter for a moment, stronger and prouder, holding herself like royalty. She was cut and bruised, exhausted and pale- but there was no mistake. The girl standing before them, in silvery rags, was without doubt, a _princess. _

"Ah. That is not possible. But any message to deliver to one left behind?"

Rika's eyes swept the silent crowd, and saw what she didn't want to see. Her dethroned mother, her grandmother, her aunt. Takato, comforting a weeping Jeri, all surrounded by guards preventing their escape. The old guards she had grown up with - Kazu, the one with the chicken jokes. Kenta, who had been the only one to ever laugh at his friend's attempts.

But still- there was one person- the most important of them all- that was still missing. She lifted her chin up, letting the tears run back into her eyes. "No. Not really."

High above the huddled masses of people, the blonde queen folded her arms. One of the councillors at her side murmured, waxing poetic . "A tragic and bloody end, but her face is expressionless. No fear. She is a brave woman."

Priscilla hit him with her fan. "She is _acting, _you stupid idiot, _acting_ brave."

"Then, with all due respect, she acts extremely well, your majesty," he said under his breath. "She acts very well indeed."

Rika stood listening to her rights, looking down at the block. She walked as they came to an end, down on the wood-splintered platform. It came to this. Dying. Alone. There were a million things she could say, but she couldn't think, couldn't decide on what her time would be spent..

But she had decided one thing. As she walked past, forgiving the executioner, as custom, there was a yelp. The black-hooded executioner jumped, rubbing his toe as the princess walked on. The ravens cawed, their laughter hoarse and guttural.

Rika kneeled at the worn block, head down. People shouted around her, cries of "save our princess" and "burn the witch" mingling in the air, with the sky. Thunder clouds rumbled quietly, rolling in waves across the dark sky.

The executioner moved his hands for a firmer grip on the axe, and moved her hair back from her neck. Rain started to fall in heavy drops, soaking the crowd gathered to see the end of their princess. They waited, unmoved by weather.

Gossip rustled among the impatient crowd. A bard began to sing the first notes of her death song, transposing a tune to a minor key. People picked up the chorus, singing along. Flowers were thrown- roses, ironically, picked off of the castle walls. The people were pushed back, but there were tears- _tears _- for her. She didn't think there would have been... But frankly?

Rika wished they would just shut up.

_He wasn't there, after all. _

The executioner pulled back her hair, lifted his axe, ready to drop it at the final signal. Priscilla began to recite - almost gleefully, gloating, one would think- the criminal's sentence. The ravens spun, cawing their cackling cries, laughing at humanity's foolish race, of love, of tears, of war

"She has associated with the assassins of monarchs, assaulted and injured heirs to the throne, and has acted in actions befitting one who practices the black arts. She is to be condemned here, on this day-"

Rika's face was emotionless, anger, sorrow, regret all pulled back and hidden behind her silent mask. She did not cry.

Why would she? Her throne, her family, the one person she had ever truly trusted, and even loved were gone. Her world was hollow, shattering at her feet. Life was merely a waiting period now, for death. Priscilla had won.

"Wait."

Someone strode through the crowd, parting the huddled masses like fish at the sight of a shark gliding through the water. Of course, holding two long swords will always help do that to a crowd.

"Give me-" He turned to address the judge. "time to speak."

The judge murmured discomfort. This wasn't _done- _but still, the official waited for him, silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Middle kingdom." He bowed to them. Bowed to the fuming Priscilla. Bowed once more, and then-

he was on the scaffold with her. Like a magic trick- for perhaps it was magic- or merely speed and luck, sleight of hand- he merely _appeared_. Past the raised swords around her. The rain poured down, drumming the wood as the sky drummed it's own beat in rolling roars. There was something wild and dangerously set about his cold calm; thin ice masking a deep river of anger. The guards stayed still.

Nervously, the executioner edged away from the long swords. Rika was still bound, tied by metal chains. She looked up at him, glaring- but her eyes wouldn't- couldn't- convey the same ice they had before.

"You've gone mad, Akiyama."

"Gone sane. Not much difference."

An overeager West kingdom guard shot an arrow at him. It sped through the air, the air bending away as it shot towards his back. People shouted warnings to him-

He turned, hand out stretched and caught- _caught, _the crowd exclaimed- the arrow. People applauded, let out a tiny cheer, only to go silent again at the dangerous scrape of metal against scabbard.

"Do you really, truly want her dead?"

Murmurs broke out in the crowd, rippling as his words passed from person to person. _Want _her dead? Of course not. They were all decent people, they don't execute young women. But the law- the law-

"She's scum, she is.." One of the West kingdom guards called out. "Muddy scum of the streets pretending to be a princess." Priscilla flashed him a benevolent smile.

The crowd was buzzing. We don't want her to die. There is nothing we can do. They were helpless against the great law of the kings and queens. They have been. Always. To upturn the order of that is to turn life on it's head- impossible. There is nothing we can do, they said sadly. Nothing

"Killing her is killing the one- and only one- I have left in this world." He grinned at them, a shark's smile echoing Itachi."And you don't want to do that."

"You _are _surrounded, outlaw." Priscilla called out. "You will die after her death."

He looked up at her. "But how many of your guards, do you think, I will be able to take with me?" The guards closing in on him stepped back, readying shields.

Priscilla, from her high up silk throne, glared at the unfortunate soldiers. She raised her voice to a piercing half-shriek. "Do you take an assassin's word? You won't _all _die. Go!" She gestured to the guards. Not one moved, rooted to the spot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rika whispered to him from the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know. Improvising, for now." He whispered back, grinning sheepishly.

And for some reason, in the pouring rain, she laughed. For sheer ridiculousness, for relief, for the unexpected. For hope. Still kneeling, waiting for death, her laugh rang out, sending hope rising into the air.

"Stop laughing! Makeher stop laughing!" Priscilla's hoarse screams fell on deaf ears. The crowd was an audience, spellbound.

And he raises her up with him, standing in the rain falling down, soaked. She was in his arms- the crowd was buzzing, buzzing- Priscilla was screaming, in hysterics- guards were waving their swords, arguing, and choosing to fight for _their _kingdom, _their _princess- storm rushing- utter chaos-

Yet the princess and the outlaw, standing up there on the raised scaffold, didn't seem to care.

For as they came closer and closer together, the storm sky slowed, and there was nothing but the other person there..

In that moment, there, on the scaffold, standing among the fallen roses and thorns, in the chaotic, messy glory of it all- the crowd, life, death- all was forgotten.

They kissed. Long, slow, and as sweet as the sunshine peeking out between clouds, lighting up the rain that still pours down in a baptismal monsoon, sparkling around the two. Soft light starts to come through the cracks of the storm. A rain of sun-splintered diamonds comes down on them.

And the world cracked open

Two guards leap up with a training master and a seamstress close by. Two crowned women demurely begin to pick at the locks of their shackles, wishing to sprint up to the scaffold. A prince in chains draws his sword, holding back the guards- but it doesn't matter- for now the crowd rushes the guards, to join their princess, to choose life over death. They laugh as they run. It's a joyful revolution for love, for life, for hope.

A blonde girl screamed, alone and deserted as the rain poured down, making her tattered golden curls weigh down heavily as the diamonds in her stolen crown. Her crown had fallen away, trampled underfoot. No one noticed.

Certainly not Ryo and Rika. In the flow of the dancing chaos around them, they kissed once more.

After all, as hard as humans try for the perfect, planned life, where what happens merely happens, and stays carved in time. Where those who are doomed stay doomed, where princesses don't wield swords and assassins stay heartless. Where changes are drastic, and all come out for the good, with the evil overlord becoming a monk baking peanut brittle for the less fortunate.

Where outlaws and princesses could never even dream of ending up in a happily ever after...

Because sometimes, the book of life isn't meant to be prewritten, edited, revised, and tweaked to perfection before happening, and to run like a mechanical clock for time's eternity.

Sometimes, the pen is in your hand, the page is blank- and it is your choice of future. There will be ink blots, there will be rain, there will be thorns, but despite it all-

you forge your own future.

You choose your own destiny, your own life. You find your own hope in the storm.

And eventually, in tears and trials, thorns and sword- in living life day by day, in all of it's messy glory-

you will find...

Your Happily Ever After.

-

**Amanda- **I'm glad you like it.. Thank you very much. I'm glad you like Itachi.. He became my favorite OC in this story.

**lady-snow- **You were the inspiration, or at least, the motivation for this story's start. Now, a year later- (or so..) Happy birthday, lady-snow! (Latest birthday present, ever!)

**Anna- **Thank you so much for not ripping my head off, so I could continue and get better... Hope you feel better with your cold. Thank you tons!

**DigiChick- **Very glad you liked the hair-cutting part.. I liked it too. Thank you very much I got better really quickly after I last posted.

**kunoichixxkanna- **thank you very much! Sorry for the loong wait.

**My Dream's Shadow- **Thank you very much! You reviewed at just the right time, and made me start writing again (writer's block..)

**kau-sama- **my lovely editor-friend, kau-sama, who black-mailed me. Thank you for that, and your reviews.

**Lil' Lilo- **Thank you very much for waiting so long, and so patiently. Thanks again!

**Zyzychyn- **Ah.. I'm glad that the story was more clear now. I agree with you, I tend to do that (action in my head, not all written down..) Thank you for your help!

**Mimitto- **Thank you tons for your cheerful reviews I love them! Sorry (very!) for making you wait so long.. Again, I apologize!

**Kari Minamoto- **Thank you very much- I'm glad you liked it.

**AzNAnGeL07- **thank you.. You waited forever, didn't you... I'm really sorry.. Thank you!

**Whitezetsu- **Yay! Penguins do rock! I had writers block again, but I finally got over it and found time to write this.. Thank you!

**Dolce Saito- **Thank you for waiting so patiently. This time, the length of the wait is (probably..) not worth it.. But.. Thank you very much!

**karika88- **I have to write happy endings, always.. I feel so sad if the ending is sad. Thank you!

**authoress comments:**

I am so sorry that this update took so long, and even though I took over three weeks- almost four!- it still isn't exactly what you call spectacular writing. (I hope you like this and think it's OK.. I'm ( as normal ) worried for this update. ) Due to Christmas paparazzi relatives, computer breakdowns, and internet failures, I've had to write like mad and wait forever to post this installment of Thorns. (By the way.. should I write an epilogue for this?)

Here is Thorns. Sometimes I wonder if it was all worth it, waking up early to write, doodling the next part of the plot on my science papers, and staying up late to conquer my frequent attacks of writer's block...

And looking back, it was one wonderful ride. I loved writing this, my first completed AU fanfic. 262 reviews! It amazes me every time I look at it. So many people, reading my story... I was so happy

Thank you reviewers, for staying with me. Through colds, through headaches, through loong update waits. Thank you for being there, cheering me up, motivating me to write more.

Thank you.

-liahime.


	20. Nineteen Rose Finale

Thorns by liahime 

Nineteen Rose Finale

Disclaimer: liahime originally had no further plans to write more. But thanks to a youth group, a box of croissants, and one final dream, she has to say, once more: I don't own Digimon.

When life hands you a happy ending, sometimes you need to hold your breath and wait for the tiny print to come into play.

As the crowd died down, and the rain pattered on, the world returned to it's normal pace, falling, rising, tumbling and sighing. The spectators walked away slowly, buzzing with dying excitement, peace of mind.

But the earth was unsettled, holding it's breath in anticipation. It trembled, afraid of the coming rumble in the earth, the dust clouds not quite settling, not quite rising or sinking away into the air. It was as if the heavens were buzzing in an unseen pressure, anxious The world waited, breath held.

It was a subtly quiet roar, rolling like an earthquake's dim crescendo before it erupts into air. As if thunder had been caught beneath them; an ocean wave rocking back and forth. The rain kept falling, mud and gray washing over the platform.

Like a cat without all four paws on the ground, Rika felt it as well. Breaking away, she turned, searching for something that wasn't quite all there. She felt surges of _something _against her, prickling her, biting against her skin. It was coming.

"Are you alright?" Ryo turned as well, following her gaze over an empty sweep of land. "Is there something wrong?" She didn't answer him, tense. "Rika?

And then, the earth cried out.

-

Wood platform and rope imploding beneath her feet, Rika flew into the air, almost as if a sleeping person caught in a nightmare. The rain fell on, swirling paths and yard into a puddle of mud, damp and sticky.

From the earth, the shaking grew, great drum beats, quivering the ground. The mud was popping, not from rain but popping _upwards- _as if something- or someone_- _was underneath it, forcing their way through, swelling forward.

Rika began her tumbling descent, an odd bird flying down in her arc against the gray clouds, spiraling closer and closer to the hard wood. The royal guard milled about, rushing here, running there, away from the princess, towards the princess, away from the quaking platform. Through the swarming chaos, only a few remained still and watching, left stranded, silent observing pebbles in a rushing sea.

The quaking earth seemed to speak, voice rasping and cracking, pushing it's way forward through the mud. Dry and old, it continued on, the mud bubbling and boiling as the voice grinded it's way up to the surface. Words without meaning bubbled through the air, rolling deep and low.

With the voice came a growth, a tangle of black, smoke gray. Wispy and thin, shadows of half-light, mauve and shadowed iris, roiling and hissing as if alive. Rika, falling, seemed to slow in its mist, as if caught on the threads of fog rushing from the ground. A cloud seemed to break her tumble to the ground, vaguely human shaped, robes billowing.

A muffled shriek erupted from the black-clad girl, her pale hair fanning out as she rushed forward. "_Don't- You can not-_ "

The clouds settled, stopping Rika all together. Shaking itself off, as if to brush off the dust of the earth, it smiled. "I can."

The young councilor gasped. "No. There is no way that you could have come back. You were gone. You were exiled. " Soldiers gathered, West kingdom blue and Middle kingdom white mingling. Saruwatari barked at them, ordering them left and right as they circled _it. _Warily, they held sword points up, armor stiff and ready.

"Oh, but I am back." The dust solidified, freezing into a pale, pointed face, greasy hair whipping back. "I'm back indeed, girl, and you, little brat, and very much alive as well." Rika seemed to float, inches above clawed, wrinkled fingers.

"Let her go." Saruwatari, broadsword up, glared venom up at her. "Drop her and back away."

"Still can't say my name, dear training master?" She laughed, grating and harsh. "That's too bad. For you, though, dear Saruwatari, I'll let her go." She opened her palm, waving it downwards, as if to crush a fly underneath her hand.

Rika plummeted down to earth, awaking as she tumbled down to the ground, gravity pulling hard. A crowd rushed in, arms reaching to catch her. The princess's last godmother sighed.

She raised her hands, hissing words through her teeth, fast and sharp. Serpents of the air coiled themselves around the unconscious girl, dry skin turning and writhing around her. The crowd backed away from fangs sharp with poison.

"Humans," she chortled merrily. "They're utterly predictable and completely the same.." Her teeth flashed merrily as she waited for the girl to crash to the ground, alone. "A few little pets and they all run off to hide."

Yet Rika stopped above the ground. Saruwatari had come forward, pushing through the small group who had found the courage to stay, sending them scattering backwards as the old man leapt in. The snakes arched and hissed, sinking teeth into bare skin. He stiffened, biting his lip.

Seiko rushed over, dragging Alice along with her. "You old fool!" She grumbled, setting her granddaughter up, gently helping her stand. "You absolute _idiot_! You could die from this, you know!"

"Your majesty- the snakes-" He backed away from her, keeping his arms out of her grip. "They'll bite you as well-"

"No." Seiko looked up at him, steely eyes echoing her granddaughter.. She leaned forward, clipped and grey grandmother as she was, pulling the hissing snakes off his arms. Gripping them tightly by the neck, she handed them off to soldiers behind her. The dowager queen threw a free hand back, waving at Alice. "You, girl! He needs treatment for snakebite- _quickly_."

Rika was standing again, head buzzing louder. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, swinging swords, screaming and running around her. She was being pushed back into the mass of swarming, nervous people, away from her godmother glaring down happily at them all.

The fairy's hands moved quickly through the air, darting and shimmering with some unseen magic, weaving in and out. The edges of her fingers were forming something, as if a ball of stray magic was being swept up, pulled to her as a magnet pulls iron.

_It had been a distraction_, she realized. They had been lead off into a different direction, watching the snakes and illusions of the eye. Distracted by the magic, they had missed the hands bent on final revenge. The godmother's hands were spread wider now, under the weight of a magical whirlpool, compressing and twisting until it's edges were shadowed and nearly solid. A great gray whorl, of rain cloud and shadow and death, it was rising forward and upward, towards the sky.

Towards the crowd.

There was nothing she could do to halt the fairy- she had no magic, she had no sword. The ball was lowering now, speeding- and no one seemed to notice, as if fear and chaos had been spelled into the crowd-

Perhaps she shouldn't have done this, Rika reflected, as the mauve whirlpool drew closer. Perhaps, there was some other way, some safer method of doing this. Perhaps there was a miracle that would have happened in the next three seconds.

_Perhaps. _

The princess, white silk flying, leapt.

-

She plunged, deep into the shadowed explosion of purple and gray, free-falling forward to the heart of the magic. The energy screamed around her, crackling and burning at her skin, in her hair. It bit at her, nipping and scratching.

The world was crashing down on her, borders between earth and air smudging and shifting. The magic was boiling and churning beneath her. A surge of _something _was against her, pushing her back, biting. Rika kicked out, cold iron luck connecting with solid air, crashing, breaking-.

And then she was through.

She had landed, somehow, further than she had jumped, on the ground near the old fairy. Breathing heavily, her last godmother leaned on a cane, as old and twisted as she was- silvery gray metal, spiked to a shark tooth point.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Ryo shouting at her, running forward, but sound seemed to be suspended here, as if noise was too deep a burden to undertake in this cracked, dry air. Sound was muted and far away, as if under the ocean, as if in a memory of a dream. Even actions didn't seem quite real anymore.

The ground rippled underneath her. Saruwatari was bellowing, shattering the frozen silence. Alice was chanting, head thrown back. The world slammed back into motion again. Noise came back to life once more.

The fairy stood rigid, pointing her cane at Rika. There was something familiar about her footing, her posture. As if the cane was not quite an old stick, but a sword-

It lunged towards her, tarnished silver leaping in to fill the space beneath them, thorn-sharp point cutting her skin. The princess leapt back, weaving away, dodging helplessly from the angry cane.

The fairy was breathing hard, breath ragged in her throat. With each new wave of cane, she moved the earth, set so on revenge that she had long given up on life. Now it was merely her and death of the princess, with the world standing in her way. Her death was something that was merely a tool now, life an accessory to her revenge.

Waves of earth sent Rika stumbling back, walls of gray rising up. The incoming soldiers were thrown back, and the godmother shrieked her joy, sanity long pushed away by vengeance.

Feral and half-alive, the battle began.

**-  
**Ryo stood, silent, watching her, voice caught in throat. .He couldn't think, panic and fear running through his brain as he watched Rika. There were walls surrounding his princess, tiny gaps cracking through like dark stars of sky light. The rain falling tapped and danced on the ground, cheerfully drumming as she leapt, a white snowflake towards a blazing flame.

A cat's scream pierced the air, sending the army faltering back. The earth was tumbling around the two, shadowed and gray. Pandemonium broke out as soldiers rode the earth's waves; crashing into the rest of the confused army.

But even _he_, he decided as he watched from afar, would have done something other than scream- the question just was _what _he could do. He had nothing with him- two swords, and a circle of helpless guards that had surrounded him, making sure he couldn't get away- _as if I would, _he thought, indignantly. The renegade outlaw- never mind that he saved the princess from execution- was followed by a score of soldiers trying to regain their masculine pride. Even if he did know what to do- he had no way of doing it.

And then, on lightning impulse, praying it would work, he hurled the swords into the fray.

**-  
**As she leapt away from the lethal cane, she heard it.

The dry air peeling back quickly, as something fell forward. It shook and faltered in its speeding descent. Her head whipped back trying to catch a glimpse of it, a black blur coming through mauve. It fell short.

Another blur sped through, like an arrow being shot through the tiny cracks in the walls.

It came closer, and closer- and she realized what it was. Sprinting towards the shadowy object, Rika reached out to it as it fell. Eagle's pinion sharp, it landing in her hand, falling, shining like a cast out star, and landing with a familiar, leather grip.

A sword.

The fairy had caught up with her now, breathing ragged. "Death holds you in a tighter grip today, little princess, sword or no. Don't try to run from it, now." Her hand whipped forward, moving the undulating walls towards her.

They snaked forward to her, engulfing the cane. Carefully, the metal prodded and pulled the shadowed color forward, shaping it so that it became thinner, longer, more alive.

She could swear that she saw it _move._

It hissed as it dripped downwards, gluey. It became vine like, serpentine, tightening around the cane, lifting and drooping up and down. Rika stood back, wary, sword point up.

"It's just a few little friends of mine, dear goddaughter," the fairy murmured. "Friends that you could have met so much earlier if I had just been given a chance." She shrugged. "At least you'll meet them now, princess. I'm sure they'll love you."

_Was is just her? Or were the words being heard from the _inside_ of her head?_

Her godmother chattered on happily. "You've never had friends like these, Rika. They don't care about the order of the salad fork, the fish fork, the soup spoon. They don't have to like the marchioness from the south. They merely go to the point and finish things. Rather like you," she smiled. "Rather like you." The cane had lifted up, it's dangerous point wrapped with the shadows.

Metal rushing forward. Rika's muscles reacted before her brain did, whipping sword into play. Shadowy fragments tumbled away from her bleeding hand, the black sword. "Perhaps," she said, through gritted teeth, "not quite." Feinting right, she hammered forward, uppercuts raining down.

Each one was bluntly blocked by the cane. "Oh no, my dear." The fairy sidestepped, letting shadows flow from her to the sword. "Take a close look."

Purple iris shadows rolled fluidly towards her hand, stealing away the warmth and color. Behind it, there was merely a blank emptiness, dark fog on a winter's chill night. Coiling around her bleeding finger, the shadows swelled as Rika shook her hand frantically, trying to shake them loose.

"It doesn't work," the cane swung towards her. "They're leeches. My own little darlings, all of my creative invention. Death only by cold iron and holy water. Such determined creatures. Persistent until they die, loyal to the end."

The shadow had already started to grow on her, a plant on new, rich soil. Vines twisted her hand like a bracelet. Shifting the blade's weight to her other hand, Rika lunged forward. "Leeches."

"Yes, that's quite correct."

"They're fat, blood-sucking, little worms with nothing better to do but gorge on others." The princess ducked. "Rather like_ you_."

A low-flying cane angrily cracked across her forehead. Her breath flew from her throat in the shock, sending her back-

"_Don't talk. Breathe" He stared at her, insistent._

"_I was fine-" She stood up, freezing in the breeze maliciously blowing past them._

"_Perfectly fine drowning, I know." He shook the water off his hair, sending tiny droplets into the frozen air-_

Don't think. Breathe. She gulped back a deep breath, swallowing as she regained her balance.

Her hand was shadowed, she was tired, she was sore. There was no way out of this mess that was likely to happen anytime soon, and she was stuck in the middle of it all, until it had come to this peak point of catastrophe.

Yet she found a smile creeping oddly onto her face, pulling at the corners of her eyes, nudging her mouth upwards towards the rising sun. She kicked out against another swing from the cane, iron horseshoe ringing solidly in the morning air.

_Breathe._

_-_

The fairy godmother looked down at her cane, an annoyed expression on her face.

There was a dent.

A horseshoe, branded into the metal, had pushed its way into her wand, lodging the distinctive iron shape flat into the side of the cane.

It was iron. It had to be- the element that solidly went on without magic, that had been of science and earth and all things practical. Magic's bane, it's silent, cold enemy. Iron was a calm, solid metal, that had no illusions- just gray, dull shine.

The shadows had crammed into a smaller space, seeming to grumble as they shortened and blended together. Iron made it skittish, as if the darkness was dancing away from a cold flame.

Rika kicked out once more. Without thinking, she blocked it.

Yet another crack.

The princess's sword flashed into play once more, scratching against the cane's silver. It _couldn't _be iron, would it? Swords were made of silver, or steel- never pure iron, never this tough.

Yet the cane was scratched and dented, looking as if it had merely been made of common wood. Splintering, even.

Panic began to seep in slowly to the feral brain.

_It's imagination only. You're naturally worried, so you have a bit of paranoia, _she reassured herself. _Just look at her. She's weak. She's helpless. _

_You'll crush her._

She swung the cane to block the flashing light of the sword. Daylight was streaming in now, through cracking magic running wild. Panting, she pulled her magic toward her, trying to slow it, stabilize it back into the looming walls. Rushing into the cane, the mauve flew back, pushing inwards, bringing the walls in closer and closer, until it formed a bubble of walled magic, nearly crackling with electric energy.

The fairy, she told herself, was in control. She was the one with magic, _she_ was the one who would demolish the arrogant young princess and her iron sword.

A tiny sliver of clouded gray peeked through the red and purple thunderstorm above them. Mocking her control, it sent ordinary rain down through the walls of magic at its slow, unaltered pace. Tapping down, it pooled into puddles of murky mud that splashed over bare feet. For a moment, she spared a glance upwards towards angry heavens, pounding their displeasure towards her, ageing her euphoria to a slice of reality.

And in a silver rush of wind, steel sliced her cane in two.

It grated, pulling the ball of purple-black in towards it, stretching a roiling magic that hissed and turned and screeched as if alive, fingernails on chalkboard. Screams intertwined, sword and human and fairy, in the exploding rush. There was nothing but darkness for a sliver of time, and the tight grip of old silver and forged steel burning away in blind hands.

_Don't talk. Breathe. _Each breath was a labor, a triumph. Ragged in the magic's downpour, godmother and princess lunged forward, pushing against the other. Sword and cane were locked together, steel embedded through the middle of silver.

It was a blur of shadows and magic, steel and rain and smoke mixing in air. Rika's hand was screaming now, heavy with shadowed magic growing fatter by the second. It dripped onto her from the arch of cracks and rain that made up the sky. The ground blended into with the melting sky, iris robes fluttering like a bedraggled moth in the storm.

And perhaps her eyes were tricking her, hallucinations to ease this pain, but was- could it be- the godmother was slowly becoming one with the chaos. As if somehow, in some impossibility, the water and mud ate away at her, sucking her into her own tangled web of magic. Panting breaths, the fairy's blood ran slower, starved for oxygen. She hadn't moved far from home, much less fought, for the past decade, and she felt her age.

The web's tangled threads caught around her feet, snaring her. It was no longer part of her now, but something separate, rushing like a hungry swarm. They shied away from the steel, mobbing the silver wand.

A cracking voice screamed out, furious, wordless in its rage. Pain echoed in it, fear rang through it, bell-clear and sharp as a shard of glass. Rika stood still, her legs threatening to blow away underneath her, drops of magic clinging to her. She felt fragile, as if she was nothing more than a leaf's dried skeletal frame. The princess was burnt away in the storm, a raging silence crashing onto her, a whisper sharp in her ear.

Vengeful spite lashed out from a godmother who wouldn't let go. "You think you've won, little girl?" Her voice rose for a moment, angry and alive. "Think again. My spells don't die so quickly. You will be stuck with your lovely little flower allergy for quite a while longer."

Rika was out of breath, choked in the downpour of magic. She stayed silent, helpless to the rush of curse-spells pouring out. Magic-amplified, they boomed past the cracking waves of mauve and violet chaos dancing around them.

"And the princess will fall deep into poisoned sleep, never to awake until her true love kisses her," The final words sealed off her curse, shaking with effort. "And if one who is not true kisses her, he will die with her, withering away until eternal death."

A scream rose and died in Rika's parched throat. The final wave was coming, a tsunami of crackling electric energy. Dim sunlight shone past it, the sky peeking out in a shade of gray. The fairy's final syllables were backlit, a wavering silhouette unraveling as magic claimed her.

"_And there will be no happily ever_-"

The wave crashed down, engulfing them, sending the last words flying away like a flock of dark birds. Iron and silver clashed together, bell-like, in the onslaught of wind.

Her eyes fluttered closed, the wand of thorns piercing her finger. And in the death-laced dark, the corners of the princess's eyes creased downwards as a memory wafted in through the storm of tears from the sky.

She thought she smelled roses.

-

The wave of magic had crashed over her, and he was helpless.

Yet still running towards it, hope or no, as fast as he could. His legs threatened to fold under him. But still, he kept up his pace, trying not to hope too much, fear too much. To not think at all, really.

The rubble was clearing, steam and overspill blocking the path, creating small mountains and canyons in the flat courtyard. An iron sword poked out, a marker glinting dully in the rain. Sprinting to it, he went through the remaining people, darting through them as a triggerfish through coral.

His leg could be bruised, could be bleeding, could be chopped off- but Ryo didn't notice, ignoring the pain of thin boots, rough splinters of dead wood. Lost in the running, of the _left-right-left-right_ flow of it all, he continued, leaping across the sword marked tomb.

The chaos was highest here, destruction rampant. A mound of uprooted soil had risen up, studded with silver, with vines that had grown up in the ground. Thorny vines and gray shadows mixed and turned. There was no trace of the fairy godmother but the fragments of cloudy metal and magic, fading away. He clambered over it, heart thudding.

_Was she dead?_

His breath was caught, mind so intent on answers it wanted to do nothing else but find the truth. The princess was scratched and bruised, eyes so tightly closed it seemed as if she was dead. Snaking vines had settled around her, roots sunk deep into the ground below. Already, enchanted leaves poked out of the twisted maze of rosewood. At a speed only magic could obtain, the roses moved through the seasons, growing tightly curled buds, soft pearl white and cream.

_They could be bridal roses, happy love, or funeral roses tangled around her, for final sleep. It all depended on how you looked at it, _Ryo decided to himself. _It could be both. _

Rika would have laughed at him, told him not to be such an idiot.

People were murmuring behind him, guards dispersing. The aftermath of a storm was always this way- a calming, trying to get life back to it's normal beat once more. Precedents were discussed, damage repair costs estimated. Sane, normal life.

But could it ever even get close to normal peace when there was a hole in it the size of the sun?

He bent down, kneeling on the mud. He watched her breathing slowly grow shallower, her ashy skin grow pale. The final shadows slithered off her fingers and into the death's roses, love's roses- perhaps they were the same thing after all. Tiny, pale flowers spread out, a living tomb.

_It might have been, _he heard, softly behind him. _It could have been happy. _

Could have been. Might have been. Would have been. The words echoed in his head bouncing back and forth.

Could he do this?

_Should _he do this?

Let her go as a thing that may have happened? To recall, in misery, the time when she was there? Was it better, he wondered, to end this now, to walk away dead until the day he left this earth? Would he let his words, his promises, his life- move on as the rest of the earth did?

Could he live with one more cold grave?

Ryo leaned forward.

The young councilor, watching out of the corner of his eye, turned, dropping his papers and polite courtesy to the ground, sprinting towards him.

"Don't do it!"

Alice, close behind, reasoned with him, shouting. "You'll _die_! Don't throw your life away for this-" The words faded away, unheard.

People turned, looking back at the silence that was coming, as Ryo leaned closer, brushing aside a curl of vine, a smudge of dirt.

And there, in the mud, rain soaked, weary of soul and body, he kissed her.

For a moment, there was nothing but the wind flowing past him, the stunned silence left behind. A fly buzzed past, oblivious to drama.

Seconds ticked by. A minute. Raindrops fell and hit the ground, nature slowing down to match the moment. Perhaps he would die after all- perhaps he could feel himself dying now, slowly and painfully as the curse had said-

And two amethyst eyes flickered open, and glared.

-  
"You could have died. You might not have been the one. Did you ever think about_ that_, hero-boy?" She was sitting up now, the tangle of roses pushed away roughly, so that they circled her in an earthy halo.

He sat next to her, mud soaking into his pants, rain dripping from his hair. "No, not really." Unnaturally cheerful, he grinned at the princess.

"You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?" She glared suspiciously at him.

"Is it working?"

"You absolute _idiot_!" She frowned at him, pushing as much ice in as she could, trying to keep her voice from melting, softening.

"Did it work?"

Rika was silent for a moment, turning away to pull a bedraggled ribbon off one of her mud and silk sleeves. She picked at the lace, face blank and cold.

"Yes. It did." Her head turned back towards him. "So?"

He smiled triumphantly. "I _knew _it."

"How in the world did I fall in love with someone as stupid as you?" The glare was faltering, melting away faster and faster- a spring thaw. Her eyes were past saving now, full of tired tears and happiness, a heaven of violets' souls.

"You'll just have to live with it, princess."

"I _know_._"_

"Forever."

-  
**Authoress notes:**

This ending was incredibly hard to write. _Incredibly. _It took a lot to pull this through, everyone... A huge load of Korean drama OSTs off youtube, speed-cramming homework and studying, some hardcore ranting, and a lot of bread. My brother was born, stalling it.

As an author, it's hard to close the book, to write "the end" and tuck the story away. Perhaps because true love stories never really have an end. Perhaps I got too attached to Thorns, and my Itachi, my Priscilla, Rika and Ryo and the entire cast. And perhaps this ending was incredibly stupid and boring. Perhaps it was actually... good?

But it was worth it to write this.

Every single minute.


End file.
